


Film & TV Show Oneshots

by Sakuraaeris1497



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Marvel, Star Wars, game of thrones
Genre: Best Friend! Reader, Chubby! Reader, F/M, Gender Neutral! Reader - Freeform, Insecure! Reader, Jedi! Reader, M/M, Modern AU, Sister! Reader, Stormtrooper! Reader, pilot! reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraaeris1497/pseuds/Sakuraaeris1497
Summary: Greetings, everyone, here are some oneshots for people who love to read about their favorite television shows and movies through the use of reader inserts. Oneshots will be updated as ideas arise. Please enjoy!





	1. Tandy Bowen X Tyrone Johnson X Best Friend! Fem! Reader Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Greetings, everyone. I'm so excited for Marvel's Cloak and Dagger since I first got into it because it's such a great show with great characters, a cute love story, and a well-written plot. So if you haven't watched it yet, I highly recommend it. 
> 
> Therefore, I decided to write some cute AU headcanons for it which would include a female reader being best friends with Tandy and Tyrone but who had a platonic relationship with the two teenagers and who also received magical powers as a kid on the same night that this adorable couple did. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes these headcanons and as always, comments and requests are welcome. :)
> 
> For the female reader's backstory, she was the same age as Tandy and Tyrone (I'm assuming at least 8 or 9 years old) and lived in a house by the beach and Lake Borgne with her parents. She was sketching the scenery of the area around her home, a normal routine since her parents encouraged her art, when the tower exploded and fell into the water. She was there when Tandy and Tyrone obtained their powers and the reader, as a kid, assisted in saving everyone and obtained powers of her own the moment she hit the water to go after Tandy and Tyrone. I also left Nathan Bowen and Billy Johnson alive because I didn't have the heart to kill them off for this AU fanfiction. 
> 
> Here's the physical appearance I also envisioned for the female reader even though you can still imagine any physical appearance you so desire:
> 
> (Hair) http://hairstyleshowto.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Curly-brown-hair.jpg
> 
> (Eyes) https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-PjYc0bZrKuA/VfbKGbxgOEI/AAAAAAAABMI/hAm-PYTNKPU/s640/Meg-foster-bonanza-1971-pic-8_zps35f74953.png
> 
> (Skin) http://i0.wp.com/kingoftheflatscreen.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/13427996_1146939005371615_7812344858152500259_n-1.jpg?resize=650%2C650

*You're definitely the perfect middle to Tandy and Tyrone's magic even though you have no romantic affiliations with them, just pure friendship. Because you represent gray while Tandy represents white and Tyrone represents black, your magic is centered around finding truth in people's thoughts on top of having the ability to create silver force fields to be used as shields as well having the ability to call upon or sent away at will a magical bow and arrow that was metallic silver to your trio but invisible to a human's naked eye. It also was obvious that you shared a psionic link with your two friends that strengthened whenever you three were all close together. 

*Your physical appearance also shows that you are different from Tyrone and Tandy because while they both had brown eyes, you had blue eyes that were so pale, some people believed you were legally blind or had cataracts. And your hair was wavy and light brown while Tandy's was straight and blonde and Tyrone's was black and curly. But your skin was a beautiful shade of tanned olive. 

*Photos and drawings, EVERYWHERE! You're constantly wanting to take pictures or draw charcoal pencil sketches of Tandy and Tyrone so you can freeze time for a moment and have a sentimental keepsake in the process. Sometimes Tandy and Tyrone laugh as they try to hide away from your camera or they watch you as you draw people, places, and things. But for the most part, Tandy and Tyrone love when you take pictures of them and post it on social media, filters or no filters. What they both love more is when their artistic friend (who wants to get into a good art college in the hopes of being a professional graphic designer) sketches beautiful pictures in charcoal pencils or inks in lead pencil drawings before coloring them in. Honestly, Tyrone and Tandy suggested you sell art on the side of school (high school or college, you pick) because your work looks so real that it's almost like you snapped a Polaroid, even if it's 3D art on either a white physical pad or a digital drawing pad. 

*Not to say that Tandy and Tyrone don't take pictures of you too or try to draw things for you. Tyrone is constantly snapping photos of you and Tandy on his phone when you two are napping together (think this picture: http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/08/21/04/37716FE900000578-0-image-m-68_1471749769574.jpg) while Tandy takes pictures of you on her phone when you're in the middle of drawing something with sweet little hashtags and filters on social media. Tandy and Tyrone have even attempted to draw you cute things for special occasions like your birthday or Christmas, although Tandy does better than Tyrone since (bless his little heart) he can only manage a little stick figure while the beautiful blonde can manage to at least draw simple things like butterflies or dogs. Just seeing how sentimental they both are makes you lucky to be their best friend. 

*Tandy may be a rich girl with a rich father, but that doesn't mean she's a whiney brat with no sense of responsibility. The girl is very good at managing money on a budget and she's one of the nicest girls you've ever met. In fact, Tandy is your go-to when you want to talk about cute boys and fashion since the blonde knows how to attract the men and show off her gorgeous body. But what you and Tandy really like to do the most is have girls-only slumber parties and munch on junk food and carbs while watching movies without worrying about putting on makeup or looking presentable for society for a couple days. While Tandy's mother doesn't really notice you since you and Tandy don't see much of her, Tandy's father absolutely adores you because he believes you're the type of best friend and strong female figure that his little girl needs, making you the best thing for her in his eyes since sliced bread. But you are also Tandy's go-to whenever she's having a bad day and needs to relax a little from her seemingly-perfect lifestyle of being the pretty blonde who does ballet weekly but also has a rebellious spirit due to such a lifestyle. You teach her that she doesn't need to be a petty thief who steals from the rich and gives to the poor like Robin Hood in order to have fun and get what she wants in life; you also teach her that even though she is a rich girl, she doesn't fit the stereotype of what a rich girl should be (bratty, whiney, snobby, rude, hateful, etc.) because she's a loyal, close friend to you. This only causes you to grow closer to Tandy as a female friend. 

*Tyrone comes from a polar opposite background in comparison to Tandy's, a background marked by daily crime and sheltering people away from the world due to a learned climate of fear. This is why whenever you spend the night at Tyrone's house, he always sleeps on the floor, away from the windows, and asks you to stay near him because he's so scared that something bad will happen. Tyrone also gets easily discouraged by how much his parents shelter him and his brother to the point where they expect perfection and teach their boys to live in constant fear of the world so they'll never explore it. But with you around to be his best friend, you teach Tyrone that life is about exploration without fear since the world is a beautiful place even if some places and people are dangerous and evil; you also teach him that the people who love you should love you for who you are, for ALL flaws and perfections alike. This only makes Tyrone a closer male friend to you. 

*Tandy has such perfect hair and skin (and maybe that's because of the products she's stolen from some rich kids she believed didn't deserve their wealth since they used others as property and a means to an end or maybe it's just natural, healthy attributes about her) that you constantly stare in awe at her face. Noticing how you always stare at her face before staring at her facial products, Tandy is the best friend ever because she always makes you feel beautiful from the way she dotes on your appearance even though she and Tyrone think you're beautiful and could find a nice guy who could treat you right. This is why Tandy constantly tries to find you the best products and makeup that can make your skin really healthy as well as your hair soft and glistening with plenty of strength fit for five heads of hair. By the time Tandy is done giving you a makeover, your friend turns you into a drop-dead knockout that all guys would go "goo-goo" eyes over and think about in their dreams. 

*Tyrone is constantly playing basketball with Billy, who visits every so often from college or work to be with his little brother. So since you go to all his games with Billy as you two clap and shout in the stands, Tyrone began to teach you how to play basketball whenever he was out of season and it was a nice day outside (especially if you do NOT know how to play the game). It always makes his parents so proud to see you, a good influence on their son, playing basketball in the driveway with him as you two play best two out of three rounds for dibs on what restaurant is picked when you, Tandy, and Tyrone hang out together again.

*The best times you three have is together at your parent's house near Lake Borgne in the place you all were born and bred: New Orleans, Louisiana. Your parents love having Tandy and Tyrone over because both of your friends are kind and polite. All three of you love sitting by the beach together, eating homemade pizza you made together in the kitchen and drinking Coca Cola. The real kicker is when Tyrone picks up Tandy bridal-style just as she got comfortable with her tan on the spot she purposefully chose in the sand so he can throw her in the water. Little moments like these are captured by your phone camera as you laugh at how playful and cute your best friends are as a couple before they both try to throw you into the water too. 

*Everyone better hope they don't bully you because if they do, they better hope they have good insurance because the wrath of Cloak and Dagger will not be extinguished. While you can defend yourself, physical attacks can be prevented with your newfound powers and secret identity as "Clandestine." But other times, words can hurt since some people are so cruel. Nonetheless, Tandy and Tyrone will always pick you back up because they love you as a friend and they love EVERYTHING about you. It's the reason they befriended you in the first place, minus the psychic bond you all share as humans with powerful magic. 

*Tyrone and Tandy have their own talents, just as you have a natural talent for drawing. Tandy can sing and dance ballet like a professional, but Tyrone is gifted in anything related to athletics. But while you and Tandy can sing to songs on the radio if you guys go on a trip on the road together, Tyrone can rap like there's no tomorrow. 

*When you obtained your magic powers, Tyrone received Tandy's white ballet slipper and Tandy received Tyrone's black hoodie. But what they obtained from you was a piece of a silver necklace that when connected, spelled out "Best Friends" on a silver disc (Here's a necklace reference: http://images.esellerpro.com/49/I/703/46/2372-14_020912_2372-14_1.jpg). It was once whole before the day you all received your powers. After receiving your powers and your psychic bond, the necklaces were an item that everyone treasured the most, meaning you guys never take the necklaces off since you all are so scared of losing your individual piece. 

*You, Tandy, and Tyrone constantly borrow each other's clothes since you and Tandy wear around the same size in shoes and shirts, but Tyrone's clothes can fit everyone perfectly. Hoodies are the item of choice to borrow from Tyrone while cute dresses are the item of choice from Tandy. However, Beanies are the item of choice that Tandy often 'steals' from you because they're so slouchy and warm. Tandy kept stealing your gray Beanie so much that you eventually had to just give it away to her and buy another one so 1.) you two could be hat twins and 2.) Tandy would purposefully not return it because she liked yours so much. But Tyrone prefers to steal sweatpants from you because let's face it, the dude needs to eat a sandwich or something because he's too lean in your opinion; Tyrone also likes your sweatpants better than his own because yours are more comfortable as far as cloth texture and fit around the waist go. 

*Movie marathons are a must in this friendship! If you three watch scary movies, Tyrone is throwing the bowl of popcorn several feet in the air and trying to find the nearest blanket to hide under while you and Tandy scream at the top of your lungs and hug each other as you both tremble; cuddling among friends with the lights on (after Tyrone reads a passage of the Bible to you and Tandy) ensues after the film credits roll because all of you are too scared to go to separate bedrooms. If you watch Disney movies, it quickly turns into karaoke night. If you watch comedy films, you can expect laughter to fill the room so much that everyone is coughing due to how hoarse vocal cords are from how hard the laughing was. If you watch romantic movies, you and Tandy are reaching for a Kleenex box if it gets too sad even though your blonde friend tries to fight the tears because she's a quote-on-quote "tough girl"; a stray sniffle is then cued by Tyrone as he tries to fight the tears followed by you and Tandy handing him a Kleenex. 

*If you ever started dating someone outside the trio, Tandy and Tyrone would be so protective of you, it's not even a joke. Tyrone would teleport all over New Orleans to find out more about the person (who they hang out with, where they live, etc.) while Tandy would relentlessly interrogate the person until they were a suitable match for you in her eyes (since she knows what you like and what you want in a dating partner). And if the person EVER broke your heart, cheated on you, or made you feel uncomfortable, you can expect to hear a news story about the person landing themselves in a hospital, rambling on about some white light and black shadows like a lunatic. 

*At parties, you three are always out on the dance floor before coming to the sidelines for a snack and drink. The funniest thing that ever happened at a party was after you were bad-mouthed by the female host who thought you were stealing her man and you cursed her out, Tandy got in the car with you and Tyrone before she asked anyone if they wanted a cookie after taking a bite of her own cookie. Boisterous laughter ensued the whole car ride back to your house for a sleepover because Tandy had stolen cookies from the party and shoved them in her purse in retaliation for how that host spoke to you. 

*Overall, the trio that is you, Tyrone, and Tandy is a good one because you all are the best of friends. A fateful night brought you all together through powers and near tragedy and since then, a decade later, you three have been connected. No matter what happens, you three will always be together as best friends and protectors of New Orleans.


	2. Anakin Skywalker X Fem! Jedi! Reader - Everything is Not What It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. This is Sakuraaeris1497 here. This was a oneshot request by Dontminceyourwords on Wattpad and it did take me a couple days to write but I had to be sure that their request was done right and that the oneshot's plot made sense. So, I do hope that he or she does enjoy this writing request I did for them. I just decided to post my first Wattpad writing request. I also have other oneshots for other fandoms and characters from my Tumblr that I will post on Wattpad and here too when I get the chance. So thanks to everyone who has followed the book Random Ships, Headcanons, & Oneshots by Sakuraaeris1497 on Wattpad as well as Sakuraaeris1497 on Tumblr.

For as long as you could remember, you had been a Jedi Youngling, raised into the Order from birth until now. You didn't know who your parents were, but all you knew was that they must've been human since you didn't look like a hybrid offspring or a member of any other race. You also knew that your parents gave you to the Order not because they didn't want you or love you, but because they thought you'd be better off being a Jedi since your powers were noticed early on in your existence. At least, that's what Master Yoda told you when he made you his Padawan. But you knew Master Yoda wasn't one to lie, so you figured what he was saying must be true. As far as Yoda told you, you were a very dedicated and strong student, never giving up and always willing to learn. But like all students, you still had much to learn before you could be a Jedi Knight in the army and then a Jedi Master with a new Padawan of your own. But you always were the studious type, so you accepted Yoda's teachings to better yourself and make yourself a great Jedi in time. 

Along the way, you grew to know one Padawan, a certain Anakin Skywalker in particular. You and Anakin knew each other since you both were nine, going so far as to train together, dine together, and play games together. And over time, you two became the best of friends to the point that Yoda and Obi-Wan noticed the relationship but said nothing because it was just a bond between two comrades. However, what both Masters didn't realize was that you and Anakin started to develop romantic feelings for one another and were able to keep these thoughts and emotions secret to avoid both of you getting kicked out of the Order. And for a while, it seemed to be going okay with no secrets getting out. You and Anakin would meet in secret and you guys would spend private time together doing fun activities such as having meals or walking around Coruscant without anyone finding out. However, one event would test your patience and Anakin's as far as love was concerned and it would change the course of your relationship forever. 

You were in a nearby courtyard with your best friend (best male friend's name) after you begged him to train you since Yoda had other business to attend to and couldn't be with you today. Therefore, the lanky, tall African-American male took the initiative as he agreed to train with you since Anakin was sleeping in again to avoid another training session with Obi-Wan and it really started to get on your nerves. Anakin was supposed to be on Coruscant training with his blue lightsaber and his teacher, Obi-Wan, and yet here he was again, not here for yet ANOTHER courtyard session. That just really irked you because Anakin had so much potential and yet he was sleeping late again for the umpteenth time for fun. It was so unfair since you always had to cover for Anakin by saying he was assisting another Master or something while also training yourself. It was also unfair because Anakin seemed to be distancing himself from you as of recent times even though you were developing a small crush on him in secret. You didn't want to say you were angry since such emotions always led to a path of darkness. But you couldn't help yourself since you worked so hard and it took you years to get to where you were at while Anakin barely put forth any effort to learn something as simple as levitating a light object like a pebble or feather. 

So here you were, training with your (favorite color) lightsaber as you swung both of your arms to wield the mighty weapon. With your tresses of (hair color) coming out of its loose style to get back in your face (even though you hated your hair in your face when you were training or fighting), your Padawan braid also swung in tune with your parrying motions as you tried to keep up with (best male friend name)'s bodily movements while his (male best friend's favorite color) lightsaber swung over your head and near your arms and chest. (Best male friend's name) was always the smallest one of the bunch when you two were Younglings as far as you were concerned. He was also one of your best friends as children and he still was, even if he did eat as if he was feeding ten men inside his own body and often stole your food on accident if you didn't hide it. But he was very loyal and caring to you and he was one of the strongest Padawans under Master Windu next to you and Anakin. But unknown to you and even Anakin, (best male friend's name) also knew about your secret crush on Anakin and even knew the blonde fifteen-year-old from Tattooine had a major secret crush on you too. 

So, after a couple hours of training together, you and (best male friend's name) decided to take a small break to rest your sore, tired limbs and get some water. As you two sat on the ground together with your legs crossed, you looked off into the distance before you asked your best friend, "(best friend's nickname), do you think I'm pretty?" Making sure he understood you correctly, your friend looked at you with raised eyebrows on his chocolate complexion as his dark eyes squinted in focus before he nodded, "Of course you are. You are exceptionally gorgeous, what with your (hair color) locks and your (eye color) irises. You're a real catch, (nickname)." 

"But am I pretty enough for Ani to like me too?" You asked in concern as you looked your best friend in the eye to see any dishonesty in them but managed to find none as he shook his oval-oriented head with a pearly smile on his youthful visage, "Of course you are. You'd make any man fall for you." 

"But how do I tell him I like him?" 

"Well, if it were me, I would just be straight-up and tell them that you like them. Just make it short and sweet." (Best male friend's name) answered before he thought about your very nature and came up with a better plan, "But you seem like you want a more romantic, storybook approach. So here's what we'll do. You hug me when Anakin comes in here and if he gets jealous, then it'll prove he likes you."

"And you're sure this'll work?" You asked your best friend with raised eyebrows of your own as he nodded back, so confident of his wit and his intelligence of playing match-maker for two of his friends, "Of course it will work. Don't my plans always work?" 

"Well, ummm...Remember that one time you tried to dance to impress a Senator's daughter and you fell into a public fountain?" You teased (best male friend's name) as his dark eyes widened and his plump lips dropped down low along with his strong jaw before he argued his point, "Hey, I didn't know that the fountain was behind me."

"Well, if you spent more time learning to use the Force to see behind you than impress pretty girls, you'd know that the fountain was behind you." You teased back in fits of belly laughter before (best male friend's name) lightly tapped your shoulder and gave you a little nudge as he retorted with a laugh, "Oh, shut up, you!" In return, you gave (best male friend's name) a light nudge back while you both continued to laugh before you shrugged lightly and gave a small grin, "Okay, I'm willing to try this plan if you are." With a soft smile, (best male friend's name) ruffled your hair and gave a nod of understanding, making your (hair color) tresses come out of its usual style that kept it out of your face as you pushed his dark arm away before you two went back to training. 

In the meanwhile, Anakin finally woke up from his bed as he got ready for the day and decided to go train with you since Obi-Wan was out with some of the other Jedi Knights on a reconnaissance mission. He was also thinking of many ways of asking you out. After all, (Best male friend's name) was acting as both your wingman and Anakin's, and he suggested that the blonde Padawan just outright tell you he liked you more than a friend and comrade rather than try to be more romantic about it. However, Anakin was always the passionate type and he wanted to do something special for you, so he wanted to get you alone when he confessed his little crush on you. But what he didn't realize was that you and (best male friend's name) had put your plan into motion as you and your best friend started to hug right as Anakin walked into the room. 

Jealousy led to anger, anger led to suffering, and this suffering led to a path of darkness. All of this was evident in Anakin's beautiful visage as his sapphire irises widened. He felt betrayed by (best male friend's name) since he liked you like he would a female lover and now he saw you two hugging as if you and (best male friend's name) were the ones in love. However, this didn't go unnoticed by (best male friend's name) as he used telepathy and facial cues to see Anakin's thoughts and emotions, spreading them to you as he had a mental conversion with you, 'Ani's jealous of me and most likely wants to rip my head off. You better get him alone and tell him you like him before that happens.' 

'Don't worry, I will.' You promised in your mental conversation with (best male friend's name) as you two ended your hug and bid each other farewell as the dark-skinned man walked past Anakin and acknowledged the blonde teenager's presence as the former Tattooine resident gave a one-word reply of "Hey" to answer (best male friend's name)'s greeting and sudden farewell. 

Once you two were alone, Anakin looked to you as you looked back at him. Glances were exchanged back and forth between you and Anakin as your eyes of (eye color) stared into his irises of blue before he asked, "So, I saw you hugging (best male friend's name)..."

"Oh, yeah. I was thanking him for training with me this morning since you decided to sleep in. But you're here now so maybe we can train." You replied as you acted like nothing was wrong, even though you knew Anakin was jealous of another man paying attention to you now that he had a shared crush on you, before the blonde shrugged, "Or, we could get (best male friend's name) back in here and he could train with you again. After all, he seems to be your boyfriend now." 

"Boyfriend? Who says? Do I see that fact written in stone?" You teased as you feigned shock at Anakin's words before he argued back with you as civilly as he could muster, "Well, judging from the way you were hugging and speaking with each other, it would lead me to believe that you were secret lovers." But this only made you laugh a little as you covered your mouth while Anakin looked at you in confusion with widened eyes, thinking something had snapped in your cranium and made you lose your sanity. At first, Anakin thought you were laughing at him and it kinda hurt his feelings since he really did like you. But he thought you were just playing with his feelings even though you thought it was cute at how jealous he got over you, and all while being innocently naive to (best male friend's name)'s plan to get you two Padawans together. So it was no wonder that this only made him start to walk away as you stopped laughing to grab his arm and ask in genuine concern for his wellbeing, "Hey, Ani, where are you going? What's the matter?" 

"Nothing. Now drop it." Anakin shrugged as he lightly pulled his wrist out of your grasp before you shook your head and started to feel worried for your friend, "No, Anakin, what's wrong?" 

"I said...drop it." Anakin hissed back venomously as his azure eyes held deep-rooted pain in them before you touched his arm again, now feeling his thoughts of you breaking his heart by laughing as it made your own heart crack a little to know an innocent plan actually impacted someone negatively and gave mixed signals. This made you only plead more for him to talk to you as you kept trying, "Ani, please tell me what's wrong. If there's anything I can do to help, I wanna know so I can help you."

"I LIKE YOU, OKAY!" Anakin practically screamed as his voice broke before he diverted his eyes away from you out of embarrassment for his sudden confession and shame for raising his voice to you before your (eye color) eyes widened and you stuttered, "W...What?" 

"This is all wrong." Anakin admitted as he sighed deeply to regain his composure while he scratched the back of his head before he continued to speak, still not looking at you, "(Name), I like you more than a friend and I wanted to tell you in a more romantic way, but when I saw you hugging (best male friend's name), I guess I got-"

"Jealous?" You interrogated further with a pained grin as Anakin nodded, still not looking at you. Feeling sorry for the poor Padawan male since you accidentally hurt his feelings, you cupped Anakin's gorgeous face in both of your hands as you turned him around to gaze into your eyes before you admitted, "To be honest, I like you too as more than a friend. But I didn't know how to make sure or tell you, so (best male friend's name) came up with this crazy scheme of hugging me to see if you were jealous to prove your love for me." After exchanging some smiles and fits of laughter together, Anakin calmed down from his short-lived session of the greenest envy as he looked into your eyes and joked, "Well, I mean, (best male friend's name) would be crazy enough to come up a plan like that if the 'just be straightforward and tell them how you feel' approach doesn't work." 

"Ain't that the truth?" You teased back as Anakin laughed a little before you offered, "Hey, Ani, what do you say we go get some food at Dex's Diner as a first date? My treat for hurting your feelings." 

"It's okay because I can forgive you now, but only if you do one thing before our date." Anakin suggested as you questioned in a coquettish manner, "And that would be?"

"One kiss." Anakin asked politely as you nodded lightly with a simple reply of 'Of course' before you ran your fingers through Anakin's locks, pulling him closer to your lips as the blonde wrapped his arms around your waist. After a few minutes of kissing, you and Anakin broke apart to catch your breath as you two rested your foreheads against each other. Taking deep breathes, Anakin smiled down at you passionately as you grinned back meekly and diverted your eyes away from your new secret boyfriend due to your bashful nature. However, Anakin cupped your chin in his fingers as he leaned your face down to kiss your forehead sweetly while you smiled at how ticklish his warm, soft lips were against your skin. Then, making sure you both were presentable for the outside world, you and Anakin left the Jedi Temple to go get some food and go out on your first date as a new couple, his strong, thin hand grabbing your smaller, softer hand.


	3. Bodhi Rook X Fem! Reader - Comfort on a Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> @bodhirook1 on Tumblr  
> 23 ("Just once") with Bodhi?
> 
> Author's Note:  
> @sakuraaeris1497 on Tumblr  
> I hope you enjoy this since there was a delay to write this and the fact that this is NOT canon for the movie aside from the success of the Resistance getting the plans for the Death Star. If anyone else who may or may not follow my blog wants another sentence prompt, I will do any number except for numbers 21, 38, 23, 35, 1, 4, 49, 6, 17, 22, 40, 50, 41, 26, 5, and 34 since I don't repeat numbered prompts until I run out of numbers from the list and have to recycle them. The following prompt list link is here http://sakuraaeris1497.tumblr.com/post/155317490368/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you.

You first met Bodhi when he came back from suffering torture at the hands of Saw Gerrera before you two decided to aid Jyn in her mission of getting the plans for the Death Star from the Galactic Empire. You had no expertise in nursing other than basic wound healing, but you were able to assist Bodhi because of your natural motherly personality and your great empathy towards people and their somber or stressful life situations. After helping Rogue One, the entire division retired from service to the Resistance because they had done more than enough to help out. During your retirement aside from training new recruits and fixing damaged ships alongside Bodhi, you decided to help the young man heal from his trauma as you were constantly with him twenty-four-seven. Cuddling or talking together was mainly a regular thing between the two of you as you started to grow closer to Bodhi. Over time, you really did start to like the male pilot and engineer for who he really was the more that you both got to talking, just as he had done for you. For a while now, Bodhi had many bad days dealing with trauma and trusting people again after what Saw had done to him. And all the while, you were his rock and his light whenever the darkness and the bad memories started to plague Body's every dream and thought. However, even a source of comfort could feel emotions too that would make them feel just as bad as the one who they were comforting.

This just happened to be you. For some odd reason, you just felt so depressed and unable to speak with others about your problems that you felt so alone and in the darkness. Yes, you had your personal insecurities and your three failed dating relationships, but for some odd reason today, your recent break-up and insecurities were coming back to haunt you. You didn't know why it was that way; it just was. And although you tried to calm your thoughts from the emotional roller coaster it took you on, your mind just wouldn't shut up as it continued to plague you with nothing but doubt and pain just like Bodhi's bad experiences and insecurities did to him. You suffered for almost a month and did not tell a soul other than Jyn because you knew you could trust her to keep a secret. She knew about your relationship with the other guy and how he SAID he reciprocated your crush and told you to keep in contact but when you kept your end of the deal, he was not loyal to you. Instead, he ignored you and refused to even meet up with you on outings after work as if he went off the grid from his main contacting methods since you asked him if he liked you back as a girlfriend instead of just a friend. Jyn was pissed off at the guy to say the least just like you were because the guy didn't even give you a chance. She offered to say something to the dude's friends or confront the man herself, but you asked her not to start anything to avoid conflict. So instead, you decided to focus on yourself and your life as Jyn remained ever supportive of you and your choices.

However, as you tried to move on with your lives, you just found yourself falling deeper into depression and jealousy over love. Watching Jyn and Cassian become an item just made your blood boil because you wanted that kind of relationship and you had been patient for love in your opinion, but no matter how many times you told a guy you liked him, it always ended the same. The guy would refuse to give you a chance! So, you just decided to give up on such a feeling since it had failed you and three times was definitely not the charm.

Therefore, you decided to try and sleep to get your mind off of the bad start to your failed dating relationship as you started to drift off. Despite what good thoughts you tried to put in your head, the bad ways kept making a three-sixty rotation cycle back to your conscious awareness as it started to make you sad. At once, tears started to prick your eyes of (eye color) as you felt yourself wiping at your cheeks with your sleeves before you eventually buried your face into your fluffy pillow. Your eyes were so fuzzy from all the tears that you just felt like you had to let it out as you started to cry into your pillow once more while your (hair color) tresses fell around your trembling shoulders. You just wished the heartbreak you felt would just go away and stop making you feel inadequate to love and be loved again, but it just made you feel worse with every passing day. You thought that maybe you were the problem in every failed relationship with a man. Maybe you were too clingy and the guys thought it was too much. Maybe you cared too much about their wellbeing. Maybe they didn't like the way you looked even though you had tried to love yourself for years when others told you that you were fat and ugly. Whatever the case was, Jyn tried to convince you that it wasn't your fault for those failed dating relationships even though you kept blaming yourself every day since your third male crush broke off all contact with you. So there you were in bed, just crying your eyes out in an attempt to get rid of the pain in your heart and in your head.

It just so happened that Bodhi was passing by your room as he managed to try and come visit you. He had just finished making repairs on a ship for one of his fellow Resistance members and he even had time to attempt baking brownies for you. Sure, he wasn't the best cook and he burnt his fingers while trying to inspect his desserts without oven mitts, but at least he did try. Honestly, he was better at baking than cooking and if it was for you, he would do just about anything for you. However, nothing could prepare him for hearing sniffles and cries on the other side of your bedroom door while he almost began to knock. At once, Bodhi thought you were just watching or reading something sad because he literally saw you cry once when you read a novel and three of your favorite characters died in the plot. So at first, he thought nothing of it. However, a second voice in his head kept nagging him to say that there was something really wrong with you because you never cried that hard in front of him. Plus, Bodhi started to play back a bunch of things that happened to you over the past month and he noticed that you were quieter and less cheerful than you were before when you first met each other and started to get to know each other. But he never knew about your past male lover, so he couldn't pinpoint exactly why you were crying in your room.

Regardless of why you were crying, Bodhi decided to attempt to help you as he knocked on your door again before he stuttered out, "(Your name), it's me, Bodhi. I brought you some brownies I made. May I come in?"

"I'm not feeling well, Rookie...Could you please just leave the brownies at the door and I'll get them later? Thanks." You answered weakly as you started to sniffle again before more tears escaped your eyes while Bodhi shook his head on the other side of the door and replied, "(Your name), we both know you're not sick. You sure you're okay?"

"Y...Yeah...I'm fine." You answered in a small stutter as you sniffled again and tried not to cry again before Bodhi asked once more, "You sure? I can go get Chirrut or one of the doctors if you're really not feeling well." No, that's the exact opposite of what you wanted! You didn't want to make a scene and have everyone in the entire frigging base know about the failed relationship between you and Mr. I Can't Stay Loyal. If anyone else was brought into this mess, mainly Chirrut and his belief in the Force, everyone would know what was wrong with you and probably call you a freak or make it worse. Therefore, you quickly opened up the door as a green light flashed to replace the red light to symbolize the lock on the door before the white apparatus slid open to reveal you. With your loose shirt hanging down to reveal your right shoulder and soft leggings to hug your curves, your hair looked a mess after being tangled in bed sheets after being washed in the shower and your eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and tears.

At once, Bodhi placed the brownies down on the table and pulled you over the bed so you two could sit down. Then, the attractive pilot wrapped his arms around you as tightly as he could while he asked, "Oh my gosh! (Your name)! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." You mumbled as you tried not to cry again in front of your friend while you rubbed your raw eyes before Bodhi felt your forehead and found it at a normal temperature. Then, the man with the tan skin hugged you tighter to his chest once more as he asked, "(Your name), what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Bodhi, it's nothing...I probably just remembered something from a sad book or something and it just really struck a cord with me." You lied right through your teeth even though you hated lying to Bodhi. Bodhi was the most loyal cinnamon roll that you could ever meet in the universe and yet you were lying to him. But you had to because you didn't need to drag every Tom, Dick, and Harry into your personal problems unless they were directly involved or you chose to volunteer the information. However, Bodhi knew better than that because he paid attention to you more than you thought he did (mainly because of past experience with the men who broke your heart and made you want to give up on love). So, he decided to get to the bottom of the problem as he smiled sadly at you and pressed on, "(Your name)...You and I both know you're lying and you're hiding something...It's okay if you want to talk about it or not, but I'm here for you no matter what you decide...I just don't like to see you cry and I wanna help if I can so I can see you smile again...You just seem more sad than usual and this has been going on for almost a month, but I felt it wasn't my place to say anything..."

"Bodhi..." You gasped as more tears escaped your eyes before you tried to wipe them away with your damp sleeve again. However, Bodhi could feel how rough and wet your sleeves were, so he started to wipe at your eyes with his callused fingers as he stared at you with warm chocolate orbs before he forced another sad smile towards you. Then, Bodhi started to think to himself as he felt you wrap your hands around his waist and rest your head on his chest so you could hug him tightly and never let him go before he suggested, "I know what you need. Hop up please."

Coming around behind you, Bodhi sat down as he patted his lap while he spread his legs a little while you hugged a pillow to your chest and sat in-between Body's legs. Sitting with your legs crossed, you felt Body's fingers brushing through your hair as it started to soothe you before you could feel your friend braiding your hair. This was such a nice experience despite having to suffer through a crappier experience to get to this point. A sexy man braiding your hair in your bedroom and he even brought you brownies he burnt his fingers for just so you could have a sweet treat. What more could you ask for? After eating one of the brownies and sharing it with Bodhi, you decided there was nothing more you could ask for because the brownies were still moist and savory even if they were a little burnt.

While he continued to mess with your hair, you eventually found yourself confessing what was really wrong with you as if you had been hypnotized by a therapist to talk about your childhood or your personal problems. And the whole time, Bodhi never interrupted you to make sure that you could finish unless you asked him a direct question, to which he gave his opinion in a small stutter due to not being used to making his voice be heard. But when you started to list off possible reasons as to why the men didn't like you or why they never gave you a chance, Bodhi had to stop you as he stuttered, "No, don't say that, (Your name)...You are beautiful...a-and smart and amazing...Those men missed out on you, and w-what goes around comes around...Karma will come back to hurt them for hurting you..."

"Jyn said it wasn't my fault, but I'm still not so sure." You sighed as you continued to feel a little depressed before Bodhi shook his head, "No, it's not your fault and you shouldn't let those men win, especially not the one who hurt you recently...N-No one hurts my friend and gets away with it. If I ever see him, I'll probably sabotage his ship or something." At once, you started to feel happy again as you laughed at how cute Bodhi look when he made threats. Right now, he looked like a little boy who threatened to push another kid down for poking his female friend on the playground as you turned around and wrapped your arms tightly around your friend before you replied, "Thanks, Rookie. I can always count on you."

"No problem...Now, what do you say we cuddle under these blankets and watch some of those funny movies you like?" Bodhi suggested as he patted a space on the bed closest to the pillows as you nodded before you laid down first. Then, you patted your chest to give your male friend permission to lay his head on your bosom as you suggested back, "Come on, Rookie. You deserve a little bit of comfort too as repayment for being there for me on my bad day."

"You don't need to do that, (Your nickname)."

"But I want to; I insist." You smiled as you patted your chest again before Bodhi hesitantly laid his head down to hear your heartbeat as he replied, "Okay, but just once." Then, turning on the movie, you began to stroke your hands through Bodhi's black hair absentmindedly as the young man hummed a little and nuzzled into your chest before you two started to focus on the film. However, that focus didn't last long as you two began to talk again while stroking your hands through each other's hair and cuddling close to each other for comforting warmth. Eventually, such motions started to lull you two to sleep as you two readjusted your positions so you were sleeping, facing each other so your noses were touching and you two were in the fetal position.

What started out as a bad day over a break-up with a boy was turned into a better day by a boy who cared for you as if he was the one who really liked you. Whether you wanted to believe it or not, you felt as though Bodhi was more sincere, loyal, and caring than any other man you ever met aside from Cassian, Chirrut, and Baze. He was more aware of your emotions and needs and he did everything possible to make you feel better or help you out. Bodhi was also a good listener and he would do anything for you, whether you asked him to or not. Could it have been an attraction that you felt for Bodhi? You didn't know and you knew your heart wasn't ready for love just yet. However, knowing Bodhi, he would wait as long as it took to win your heart the right way after you had been heartbroken and screwed over three times in your short lifetime. And knowing you, you would heal even if you were not going to be the same. But whatever hurt you suffered seemed to personally strengthen you and teach you a life lesson that you could pass onto others, even if it sometimes took a toll on you. As someone once said, men were often defined more by their actions than their words while women were the opposite. So you also knew that if Bodhi proved himself more to you, you could eventually learn to love him more than a friend since he subtly hinted that he liked you by the way he acted. So you accepted this comfort because it was genuine and from someone you cared about, but it was also your comfort on a bad day from Bodhi Rook, a famous pilot from Rogue One.


	4. Bodhi Rook X Fem! Reader - In the Rain (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> @bodhirook1 on Tumblr  
> From that prompt list you reblogged today, can you do number 21 ("We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?") with Bodhi Rook?
> 
> @sakuraaeris1497 on Tumblr  
> Author's Note: I decided to do a Modern AU for this request since I thought it would make it more cute and yes, K-2S0 is a human, not a robot. I hope you like this, hon. And please if anyone has any more requests, please flood my inbox and give me a numbered prompt from this list http://sakuraaeris1497.tumblr.com/post/155317490368/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you.

You and Bodhi have known each other since you both started college together. You met him at freshman orientation during a special lunch and honor code signing because you already knew his roommates first from Facebook, Kay (also know as K-2S0 when he was working at the college's radio station) and Cassian. And the moment you first met, something just clicked with you two. For five months, you two hung out together on campus in-between classes whenever K-2S0 and Cassian were unable to attend, and you two got along very well. You two even got to know each other better through talks over coffee in the library's on-campus Starbucks and over trying sushi (since Bodhi liked it a lot but you never really tried it). Through your long talks, you learned that Bodhi was a computer science major like Cassian (who was also a music major) and K-2S0 (who was also a Statistics major) while you were a (favorite or current college major) major. And over time, you included Chirrut, a theology major, Baze, a physical therapy major, and Jyn, a biochemistry and computer science double major, into your little group so you all could study together and hang out to play video games, Jack Box TV Games, or Cards Against Humanity whenever you weren't in class.

Eventually, after talking to Jyn about your crush on Bodhi, she acted as your wing-woman to set you two up while you acted as her wing-woman to Cassian and you two went on a "double date" to lunch and Barnes & Noble to look at manga (since Jyn was OBSESSED with all genres of manga and anime). Right after that day, you made a video on your laptop and sent it to Bodhi's email after giving your friends and him a Christmas gift, and you confessed your love before he would ever see the video. And right then and there, he admitted that he always liked you and got that vibe that you liked him on the double date but never told you he liked you because he was afraid you'd say no. Well, needless to say, you were shocked to say the least and told him you wouldn't ever say no, you would've said yes without hesitation any day of the week. After talking for a little while before your classes, Bodhi suggested you two go on more inexpensive dates on campus to get to know each other a lot better before jumping off the deep end into a serious relationship since he had been hurt in the past by other girls for saying the wrong thing according to them, a proposal which you accepted readily as you prepared for the week before exams and Christmas break.

So now, here you were, back in your spring semester with fewer classes and a job working as a personal assistant and errand girl to the female psychology professor. But the pay was good, so you didn't complain. Bodhi even got a job at the college's radio station on a live-streaming show on the computer with K-2S0 where they offered their personal opinions and talked about pop culture news about video game and movie fandoms like Assassin's Creed, Marvel, or Star Wars. They also tried different food live on the air and made people laugh by playing games on the air. And over time, you and Bodhi spent more time together as you had dates in the coffee shop or at the sandwich shop on campus, even in the cafeteria. You also spent more time together because Bodhi was good at math and he always assisted you, but you also hung out with your shared group of friends in your personal hangout, a small room with TV's and video game consoles that you called "Rogue Room."

After a while of dating, Bodhi decided to take you on an actual date off campus as you two decided to go eat dinner and take a scenic walk through the many shopping areas around the restaurant. With Jyn helping you do your makeup and hair, you decided to wear a little black dress that was as badass as something Natasha Romanoff would wear to spy on HYDRA agents. It was comfortably soft and flexible, and it stayed very cool in temperature. But it made you look even sexier than ever before. After you were ready, you waited for Bodhi to come pick you up and he came on time, garbed in a nice button-down shirt and dress pants while holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers. After you put the flowers in a vase, you and Bodhi set off for your date in the handsome man's black car while Jyn decided to go see Cassian for some help in theatre class since they were reading Shakespeare's Othello.

After a twenty-minute drive to the restaurant, you and Bodhi got out of the car and went inside to get a table and get something to eat while you watched people shopping and walking outside the window. You even saw couples holding hands and walking down the street, which gave you and Bodhi a warm and fuzzy feeling as you both finished your meal, paid, and went outside. Once outside the restaurant, you and Bodhi grabbed hands as you walked around the many shops before you two heard a clap of thunder and pouring rain while flashes of lightening blinded you two as you were looking around Barnes & Noble again.

At once, a nostalgic joy filled your veins as you grabbed Bodhi's hand once more and pulled him outside to the open courtyard of the shopping area where people performed for money or sold homemade goods in a marketplace style as the rain poured down. Eventually, you kicked off your shoes and secured your phone and wallet in your bra beside Bodhi while you were under shelter before you started to run around in the rain and stomp your feet into many puddles while your dress, hair, and face were drenched. At the same time, still under shelter while watching you run around in the rain, Bodhi looked at your very peculiarly with wide eyes as he remarked, "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

"Of course. The rain always feels good and smells so fresh." You replied as you closed your eyes and savored the feeling of water droplets on your body like a relaxing shower before you opened your eyes again and turned to Bodhi. Smiling warmly at your sexy man, you thought to yourself as you made a small suggestion, "Why don't you take off your shoes and join me, Rook?"

"Join you? In the rain? Barefoot?" Bodhi stuttered nervously as you nodded like a happy child giggling at their funny parents, "Yeah."

With a small sigh and a warm smile of his own to give to you, Bodhi secured his wallet and phone in his back pocket before he took off his shoes and jacket while he came closer to you. Giving you a small kiss on the lips with his ticklish stubble while you tangled your hands into his ebony hair, the tan-skinned man started to run around and play in the rain with you while you chased him and ran around too. Splashing each other with rain water and giving each other wet kisses and hugs, you and Bodhi had a good first date off campus in both of your opinions because you genuinely had fun. Eventually, other couples watched you two run around and dance in the rain as they laughed and watched you two be cute; some even videotaped you guys to put the digital moment on the Internet so others could use it as inspiration for date ideas with their significant other or to make some kind of meme out of it.

After a few minutes of dancing in the rain, you and Bodhi grabbed your shoes and went inside one of the shops, which had the manager standing by the door to hand you two some towels to dry off with. After making sure you both were dry, you decided to wait out the storm until it was okay to go back to your car and back to campus without getting drenched. After a few minutes of waiting, the storm started to go away to reveal a sky full of beautiful stars of multitudinous numerical value, which gave you two plenty of time to walk to the car and drive back safely.

Once you were back on campus, Bodhi walked you back to your own car (since you were a commuter student living with a friend of your mom's five minutes from campus) as you two kissed and bid each other goodnight, remarking that this was a good night for the both of you and that you both had fun together. Eventually, Bodhi walked back to his own dorm room, where Cassian and K-2S0 asked him many questions about how the date went while Jyn waited for you to get home before she started texting you to ask you how the date went. Both you and Bodhi told the gang about how well the date went, which made everyone so happy for you two and made them wish for only the best for you guys and your dating relationship. Overall, you and Bodhi both had a good time and you two would always remember this for as long as you two would live.


	5. Bodhi Rook X Chubby! Fem! Reader Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Trigger warning for others who may feel they are inadequate human beings because of their appearance. 
> 
> That's why I want everyone who reads this to know that people who truly love you don't love you just for just your thighs and your hips or a lack or excess thereof. They love you for ALL of you and if someone can't see past your physical appearance, then that person shouldn't be poisoning your life and mind with negative images and thoughts. You also shouldn't change yourself for someone else's satisfaction. If you wanna change yourself, please do it for YOU to make yourself feel good. But if you change for someone else, then you really shouldn't because if they can't love you one way or another, then please change your man/woman for someone who will accept you for who you really are and what you look like at any given time. God never makes mistakes and He certainly didn't make any mistakes when dealing with the creation of you or me. Please remember that you are all beautiful, smart, and funny in your own ways and no magazine or amount of social media can define your beauty according to society's standards. So please, if you need someone to talk to, please do so. Talking can help you cope and/or fix the life problems you face and it will help you not feel so alone.

Bodhi Rook Dating a Chubby Reader Would Include...

*You were a member of the Rebel Alliance and worked as a nurse. You were gentle, kind, and hospitable, so the patients greatly respected and loved you. You were a natural at this job. But you were often caught singing to patients and teaching them how to read and play music as a form of therapy.

*Bodhi actually went to you for therapy to help him get over his trauma from being interrogated and tortured by Saw. Your singing voice was just enough to sooth him to sleep when nightmares plagued his every dream.

*You even helped Bodhi learn to play basic piano so he could learn how to sing basic songs. Eventually, you two upgraded to guitar so Bodhi would be more musically-talented.

*It wasn't long until Bodhi wanted to get to know you better. He wanted to know your likes and dislikes, what your favorite color was, what your favorite animal was, etc. You were also curious about the same since Bodhi rarely talked and when he did, he was so meek it's almost like he never used his vocal cords.

*As you two grew closer, you also grew closer to Rogue One (who all or most survived) and they treated you like a part of their family.

*However, you were unhappy with the way you looked, always comparing yourself to other women. One of the most common comparisons was to Princess Leia and Jyn Erso. You always thought your friends and your crush, Bodhi, deserved better. You had always felt this way since you were a teenager and society started to judge a person based on their looks.

*Chirrut was the first to notice your self-hatred in the Force and told Bodhi immediately when he sensed strong negative thoughts coming from your mind. He knew that you and the pilot cared for each other deeply and was only trying to help.

*As soon as Bodhi found out, he would race to find you. No matter what you were doing, Bodhi would make you drop everything and take you somewhere private so he could show you how much he loved you no matter what you looked like.

*The cinnamon roll of a pilot would always kiss you tenderly in every body part he could see and every body part he knew you hated to let you know how much he loved you. Sure, it would make you cry as his stubble tickled your skin because the gesture was so subtle yet so sweet. But Bodhi only wanted to prove that he wasn't repulsed by your body unlike other people who judged you without knowing you. He also wanted to show you that he didn't hate your body so that you would learn not to hate yourself either.

*He would even make you feel better somehow if he knew you were upset about your weight. If you wanted to lose the weight, he'd support you and help you train hard. If you didn't want to lose it, Bodhi would still support you. No matter what, this pilot has your back and your heart.

*He'd never let anyone mess with you and I do mean ANYONE. Bodhi may look cute and fragile, but don't underestimate the cute, shy ones.

*The entire team of Rogue One would also fight to the death to keep you safe or to make sure no bully got to you.

*If you had other insecurities aside from your weight, then Bodhi would still comfort you because he loves you and doesn't like to see you hurt. Just hearing you cry in a corner or seeing tears in your eyes right in front of him breaks Bodhi's poor heart enough to make him cry himself.

*If Bodhi was not around, other members of Rogue One come to your aid to comfort you. Most often then not, Chirrut or Jyn come to comfort you.

*Chirrut gives you wise advice about beauty being defined by selflessness and the good in one's heart and not by an outer appearance defined by other people's standards. Different people and different cultures means different standards for beauty.

*Jyn often tells you not to worry about what other people think because people come and go like smoke on a windy day. Why should it matter what a stranger thinks of you anyways? She's dealt with jerks her entire life, so she knows what it's like. However, she's never been critiqued for looks so she can't relate to you in that respect. However, like a sister, she constantly gives you encouragement by either giving verbal compliments or by showing you through physical demonstrations of abilities you downplay for yourself. The whole point is to make you feel better about yourself and see qualities about yourself that you never knew you had.

*If other members of the group are not around, Baze will try to help but he'll still need advice from Chirrut since he's not good with words.

*Cassian is a little bit more flirtatious, always complimenting on your beauty or other features and saying how lucky Bodhi is to have you. He always leaves you blushing because he knows it makes you feel better about yourself when your own friend has complimented you.

*K-S20 is sarcastic as crap when it comes to words, but he still attempts to make you feel better if you don't like the way you look or what you are capable of. He'll often tell you the probability of your bully getting punched in the face by someone else who happens to be the wrong person to be bullied, which always seems to make you laugh.

*Overall, Bodhi loves you for you and doesn't mind any features about you, even if you hate them yourself. He gets insecure too because he thinks you deserve better than a broken man like him, but you wouldn't have him any other way. You calm him of his insecurities too whenever he feels down.

*All in all, you and Bodhi look after each other because you both care deeply for each other. You would do anything to make each other feel loved and safe. Therefore, your relationship with Bodhi is always a good one.


	6. Loras Tyrell X Renly Baratheon X Best Friend! Fem! Reader - Best Friends, No Matter What (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Greetings, everyone. I had this idea pop into my head while binge-watching Game of Thrones, so I decided to do a Modern! College! AU with the reader as well as Loras and Renly because these two men are so nice and I liked their character portrayals since their actors did an amazing job. Therefore, I present my first Game of Thrones one-shot. I hope the fans of my writing and the TV series like it so please enjoy and leave some comments below if you can.
> 
> Trigger warning for a bad date and an insecure, chubby reader insert character.

For as long as you could remember, you had always been best friends with the Tyrell and Stark families. You got along with all the children from the two families, no matter the gender or age differences, due to the fact that you were a very kind and intelligent girl with a tomboyish streak. In fact, you had the closest relationships with Loras and Margaery Tyrell as well as Sansa Stark and Renly Baratheon. You liked Sansa and Margaery because the two girls made you feel like a princess whenever you wanted to go shopping for a special event that required a nice dress with nice shoes, even if you were a little bit of a tomboy most times like Arya (which made the younger girl like you more since you liked the outdoors, certain genres of music and media, and video games), but they also reciprocated kindness to you since you were nice to them first during your time together as female childhood friends. You also got along with Loras and Renly because you were both in choir and drama club together and were often teased for being more artistic than athletic. But more importantly, you were Loras and Renly's most-trusted confidant, especially when they confessed to you as teenagers of thirteen years of age that they were both homosexual and in love with each other. They thought you would judge them or make fun of them. They thought you would not want to be their friend anymore. However, you did no such thing. You offered to keep their relationship and sexual orientation secret until they both felt comfortable revealing the truth to everyone else, which was consistent with your beliefs about loyalty of keeping one's word with things told in confidence and your natural demeanor of honesty. You also thanked them for telling you the truth and being the first to know, which made both of them feel a much closer bond of friendship with you. 

However, for years, even as a teenager, you had your own secrets too. Like most girls going through puberty and beyond, you had a certain concept and view of yourself, mainly your body image. But like most girls, you set a really high standard of beauty for yourself, so high in fact that it was nearly impossible to reach. You could've set a goal for yourself that was easier to reach, one that would've met a standard of beauty that was the perfect middle, an "ought to be" self, between your actual self and your ideal self. However, society preferred for girls to fit the ideal self, which was "thinner is better" and "clear skin and perfect hair is a factor that attracts all the guys." But since you felt that you didn't fit those idealistic standards, you started to feel insecure, and because of these inner emotions, you were a little pessimistic about yourself. I mean, what girl didn't wish they were more beautiful than they currently were at some point in their life? Almost every girl compared themselves to other girls because all humans compared themselves to others. But you more so due to your body image insecurities. Throughout your entire middle school years all the way to your current college years, Loras and Renly knew about your insecurities and often tried to help you get through your pessimistic comments about your "stomach rolls of lard" or "bacteria-plagued skin." They tried to make you feel beautiful as much as possible by spending the night with you at your house or one of theirs so you guys could eat tubs of ice cream and watch marathons of movies together while talking about attractive people. They also offered fashion advice to you whenever you needed a second opinion from someone other than Margaery and Sansa about a new dress or new shoes to buy. But all of this was to no avail because you still felt insecurities, even if Renly and Loras helped calm the damaging tornado of negativity in your mind. 

Your insecurities were made worse over the years by the probability of dating men. The first guy you ever dated was a narcissist who didn't care about anyone but himself and when he did care about himself, it was ALWAYS in the highest regard, even if he didn't have the best attitudes towards others or approaches to situations. He was also a big coward. Your second boyfriend barely even smiled or talked to you, even when he did go with you on dates. It was like being with an emotionless shell of a human who didn't care about you either. For these reasons, you ended the relationships with these two men. But you recently met a third guy and you thought he was the one, especially since you had more in common with him than anyone else you ever dated and he actually made you smile and laugh. He also actually talked to you and he smiled a lot whether he was around you or not, which was a plus to you. In fact, when your childhood friends found out you were dating a third guy and actually liked him, they were so happy for you. 

Therefore, it was no wonder that Loras, Renly, Sansa, and Margaery were helping you find a nice outfit from your current closet wardrobe for your date with your special man, which was in just three days. They even offered to do your makeup and hair for you (mainly Loras and Renly since they were both actually really good at fashion, art, hair, and makeup due to their shared passions of creativity and the Arts) so you didn't have to worry about a thing and so you would look and feel good about your physical appearance. Margaery and Loras even asked you to spend the night at their house since the curly-haired brunette female planned to have a girl's night out with Sansa at the mall followed by the redhead spending the night at the house alongside you, due to the fact that they were on Fall break from college too. In the meanwhile, the curly-haired brunette male planned to practice his song and dance routine for his upcoming musical audition for college with his "stag king" as his duet partner. You were also on Fall break anyways for college, so it was perfect since you had almost an entire week off. So after lots of planning and persuasion, you agreed to the plan as you packed enough clothes and toiletries to last you an entire week or two while Margaery and Loras stocked up on plenty of your special treat of (favorite snack) to match Sansa's favorite of lemon cakes (made by you) and Renly's favorite of homemade chocolate-dipped strawberries (made specially by Loras). 

So now, here you were on a sunny, cool Friday afternoon in the Fall after your classes ended and your short college recess began. There you were, setting up in Margaery's bedroom with your backpack of college textbooks and class notes and your gym bag of toiletries and extra clothes on your person. Once you were all settled in for the week, you went towards Loras's bedroom so he and Renly could help you tame your (hair texture) locks of (hair color) and use many different shades and brands of cosmetics to cause your (eye color) irises to stand out and your face to look as beautiful as your personality overall. From seeing the final product, you nearly cried and caused your mascara and eye liner to run since Renly and Loras really did a good job at making you look so beautiful. This only made Renly and Loras hug you tighter around the shoulders and remark on your internal and external beauty more before they prettily begged you not to ruin your makeup (even though they could easily fix it) before your date. Literally, you looked like an angelic, benevolent princess whose beauty was admired by all and created high possibilities of suitors in an Ancient Greek mythology, which made you feel a little bit better about yourself as you smiled widely with a hint of bright white at your mirror image. This is why you kissed Loras and Renly on their cheeks in gratitude as you twirled around in the (favorite color) dress Margaery and Sansa helped you find at the mall a couple weeks ago while staring at yourself in the mirror before you fixed the faux gold Greek leaf headband that accentuated your hair and readjusted the decorative belt with the rose clasp that Margaery let you borrow. Then, grabbing your car keys, you bid Loras and Renly farewell as you drove to the café you planned to meet your new man at for your first date together. 

Finding a good table by the window inside the café after you parked your car, you ordered a (favorite beverage or coffee beverage) for yourself from the teenage waiter as you waited for your new boyfriend to arrive. Unfortunately for you, your boyfriend never showed up for your date, not even on time or even a few minutes late. To be quite blunt, he didn't show up AT ALL, period. To make matters even worse, he never even called to say he would be late or would have to cancel and reschedule. He just up and left you there alone at the café, all dolled up and excited for a good night out after not dating a guy in over six years, which only made you feel worse as you sat there and sipped on your warm drink to avoid crying right there in the restaurant. After you managed to finish your beverage, the teenage waiter came back to hand you your bill as you gave him the money to pay for your (favorite warm beverage or coffee beverage) and even some good tip money for having to only serve you after you and him were expecting two people. Besides, he was only a young kid who didn't look older than fifteen or sixteen, so he needed the money more than you even though you were still in college earning your degrees. It also made the moment even sweeter when the boy greatly appreciated the extra cash and profusely thanked you for the money by referring to you as "Ma'am" even after you apologized for thinking you would be dining with another person aside from yourself. But all the while, the boy kept saying that it was no big deal and it was the other person's loss if they didn't decide to show up. However, as you drove back to the Tyrell house, you just kept replaying the events of this night in your head as you tried not to cry behind the wheel. 

All the while, you kept wiping your puffy, weary eyes as tears made your mascara run down your cheeks and sniffles exited your reddened nose. This somber scene even continued as you tried to sneak into the Tyrell house undetected by Loras and Renly because you didn't want to have to explain to them about another guy screwing you over. You were still upset with an internal wound to your heart still and you didn't want to repeat the story again since that would just rub salt into the wounds. So, successfully making your way to Margaery's room undetected, you decided to take a long, warm shower as you quickly wiped the makeup off your face with the moistest makeup wipe you could yank out of the box and scrubbed your face with your acne-based cleanser to get rid of the imperfections of your visage's flesh. Then, you stepped in the shower and let the water rain down on you as you tried not to cry in the shower, which all but ended in failure since the water raining down on your face only made you cry more. However, you tried to keep it together as you sobbed silently with your palms covering your face and small sniffles escaping your lips in short-lived gasps while your shoulders shook with every breath. Scrubbing the grime of your failed date night away from your skin and hair, you finally exited the shower as you dried your hair with a small towel, feeling warm but very much full of sorrow from yet another failed dating relationship. Literally, you didn't want to remember the date and you just wanted to take off any reminders of the date as soon as you had put them on today. So it was no wonder that you threw off your nice clothes away from you and onto the nearest chair as if they were covered in some fast-acting poison from Medea before you slipped into some comfy yoga pants and a thin tank top, finally pulling a hoodie that was at least three sizes too big over your head to ward out the cold. Then, sneaking down the stairs from Margaery's room, past the entrance to the garage where Renly and Loras were practicing, and into the garden, you made your way to the ivory, salt-treated wood gazebo surrounded by multi-colored rose bushes and covered all over in beautiful vines of roses. Then, securing your earbuds into your outer canal, you blared melancholy music from your smartphone's list of songs, albums, and artists about heartbreak and failed relationships into your ears. You just wanted to block out the world right now so if that meant blasting music into your ears at high frequencies while sitting in the tranquility of a rose garden on a gazebo bench, so be it.

Closing your eyes and listening to the song lyrics so you could think clearly, you found your mind in a dense fog as depression and anxiety filled your veins yet again. This was so stupid and unfair and yet there was nothing you could do about it! You had tried all the fad diets on the Internet to lose the weight, all the skin regiments to rid yourself of the acne, and all the hair products that wouldn't wear your hair down. And yet, you didn't look as beautiful as Margaery or Sansa and you still didn't have a good man in your life. You thought changing your body would make more men like you so you could finally love yourself. However, this was to no avail because you were still not dating anyone, even after a six-year hiatus and trying to be approachable so you could get a guy to like you. You envisioned a future where you would be graduating college in a few years with a high degree for a career you would love to do for the rest of your life. You also had a vivid dream of being in a stable home with a stable income, a loving husband who was chivalrous and courteous of you, and children who looked up to you as a role model. Your parents had raised you right and they gave you a good upbringing full of love and respect. However, you wanted to be loved by someone aside from friends and family, but you learned today that maybe confessing love first to the man wasn't supposed to be a thing for you because it didn't work three times. Perhaps, maybe you just weren't what men were looking for in terms of physicality, intelligence, and disposition. Maybe you were too intelligent, too fat, too ugly, or too nice. I mean, it all made sense now! Most guys you met and dated wanted a girl who was pretty and would laugh at all their jokes, even if they didn't understand the context of the material; they also wanted a girl who maybe wasn't too kind and sweet all the time. The more these negative thoughts raged in your mind like a thunderstorm invading the grassy shores, the worse you started to feel as you could feel ice against your cheeks. But you soon realized that it wasn't ice upon your cheeks but tears instead, streaming down your face in thin lines in response to the sorrows of your broken heart. Turning the volume up a bar or two for your music, you furiously wiped your tears from your eyes as you sniffled some more. You didn't know how long you sat out there and at this point, you really didn't care. You didn't want to eat or sleep after your failed date tonight because you knew it would just make you feel worse. You didn't even care if you shivered from the cold because all that mattered was your painful heartbreak, which had emotions and passions that attacked you tenfold with every sniffle, fallen tear, and negative thought within your very person. 

However, a gentle hand or two on your shoulders snapped you out of your sorrow as you choked back a sharp gasp and a small sniffle while a single tear dropped from your cheek to the grass below your feet. Turning around sharply to see Loras standing there, the handsome ephebe sat down beside you in the gazebo as he noticed your tears before he asked with every hint of sincerity in his voice, "(Name), what's the matter? Are you okay?" Right beside him was Renly, who was sitting down on the other side of you on the gazebo bench, as the sexy black-haired man interrogated you as well, "(Name), did something happen on the date? Did that dude try anything funny with you?" 

"How could he...when he never even showed?" You retorted under your breath solemnly with every bit of bitterness from anger and sadness in your tone, even though you couldn't really muster up the emotion to care how you sounded or looked like right now. At once, Loras and Renly couldn't hold back as their eyes of brown and blue widened while their jaws dropped before they both exclaimed, "WHAT?!" 

"He didn't show up?" Renly asked as Loras continued with the questions, "After you got all dressed up and used your car to go there? Did he at least call to cancel and reschedule?"

"No, he just bailed on me, no explanation why." You answered with a voice that was about to break as you bit down on your bottom lip at the end of the sentence to try not to cry again, which only resulted in more tears streaming down your face as you sniffled and rubbed them away with your long sleeve. This only angered Loras and Renly even more to find out the guy you really liked and were trying to date for the first time in six years not only didn't show up, but didn't even call to cancel the date and/or reschedule it. He completely bailed on you and didn't even explain why, which only caused Loras and Renly to become more livid with every truth you told since you were their best friend. To the two young men, you were so sweet, intelligent, and pretty, meaning you didn't deserve to be treated like this by other guys, especially not a third time. So, it was no wonder that they both whispered what they would do to your third ex-boyfriend if he ever came crawling on his knees to get you to take him back. 

However, Renly and Loras could tell that you were really upset about the failed date tonight and didn't want to talk about it much, so they decided to help you forget about it by taking you into the living room to binge-watch something on Hulu by hooking up a laptop to the television and eat some sweet and salty snacks. Putting their arms around your trembling shoulders, Loras and Renly led you into the living room as you kept rubbing your (eye color) orbs while tears still leaked out over your reddened, puffy, bottom eyelid. Then, plugging his laptop into the television, Renly sat down with you on the couch as he kept his arm around your shoulder and cued up some anime he was binge-watching a couple months ago so that you could see it too. At the same time, Loras went into the kitchen to get some (favorite snack) and chocolate-dipped strawberries and text Margaery and Sansa to tell them what happened to you tonight on your date so that they wouldn't ask you about it when they got back later. Then, bringing the snacks in the living room to you and Renly, Loras sat down on the other side of you as he held you close in his arms before you whispered to yourself, "Maybe if I was prettier or not so desperate, he would've showed up for our date tonight." 

With widened jaws and even wider eyes, Loras on your left and Renly on your right, held you tightly in their strong arms as they both cuddled with you and pressed a gentle kiss to your temples. With a forlorn stare at nothing in the space of the living room coming from you, you gave a small hint of a smile to Loras and Renly when they gave you a small kiss to indicate that they loved you as a close friend while the curly-haired brunette responded first, "(Name), that man who didn't show up to your date missed out on you. He's an insensitive pig who doesn't deserve you." 

"Loras is right, (Name). If a man really loved you, he would've at least called and rescheduled the date. You even discussed how you guys would communicate within your relationship and he disrespected your rules." Renly answered back with a sincere tone as his "knight of flowers" gave a sincere nod before both men grabbed your hands and patted them tenderly to calm you down. Then, stroking his hand through your (hair color) (hair texture) hair, Loras gave a tender smile before he explained, "(Name), you are a very beautiful girl and please don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I mean, look at your hair. It's just so silky and shiny that I can't even stop running my fingers through it. And your skin may have acne on it now, but it'll go away in time and it's so fair in complexion that it's almost like that of a storybook princess. And anyone can lose weight with time and effort, (Name), but there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly healthy and you have a nice body." 

"But more importantly than that, you are very intelligent and you're one of the sweetest people we know. I mean, no one can ace six college classes and still have time to go hunting with Arya on the weekends or play some video games. Besides, you have always taken care of us and gotten us necessities when we've been heartbroken or sick." Renly added onto Lora's confessions before the curly-haired man nodded in agreement with his boyfriend, "So now, it's time we took care of you." 

Giving yet another kiss to your temples, Loras and Renly held you tightly in their arms as you gave another small smile to your favorite boys with some tears of joy escaping your eyes before your voice trembled from the great emotions building in your heart to break the ice and warm it up again so you could feel love and hope once more. Then, pulling Loras and Renly into a group hug, you tried not to cry again as you smiled, "Honestly, when I was driving back here and even when I went out there in the gazebo, my insecurities got the better of me and I thought love would never be possible for me again. I was so willing to give up on falling in love because it didn't work three times when I was the one confessing love to men...I thought that if I maybe changed my body and let love find me instead of me finding it, I might find it with a good man because I still had hope and I don't usually give up on anything I set my mind to...But when you guys came out there to comfort me, I didn't feel so alone anymore and I finally felt good about myself for once. That's why you guys are the best, and I love you both so much."

"You're pretty awesome too." Renly responded as you gave a giggle while Loras added, "And we love you too, (Nickname)." 

"So, Beauty and the Bambi, what do you say we watch some anime on Hulu and eat some salty and sweet snacks? I could go for some (favorite snack) and some Japanese animation with detailed plot-lines and wonderful characters." You answered before Renly and Loras laughed at your sarcastic humor and your special nickname of "Beauty and the Bambi" for them. Then, cuddling and curling up together under blankets for warmth, you three watched anime munched on some snacks in the living room. 

This tender moment continued into the late hours of the night as the moon and stars rose in the sky and Margaery walked in the door with Sansa. But by then, you, Loras, and Renly had fallen asleep on the couch together with Loras laying across you so that his body was in your lap and his head was in Renly's lap. In the meanwhile, Renly had one hand in Loras's chestnut curls and one arm around your shoulders while your head rested on Renly's shoulder. You also had one hand on Loras's waist to anchor him to your lap so he wouldn't fall off the couch and your other hand around Renly's waist to anchor yourself to the dark-haired stud muffin. At once, Sansa and Margaery thought it was so cute as they gasped with their hands over their pink lips with exclamations of "awww" under their breath directed at you both. Then, pulling out their smart phones, Sansa and Margaery snapped a picture of you three together as they uploaded it as part of their Snapchat stories with the caption 'Best Friends Forever! Bonus Brownie Points for Anime and Snacks! XD' below the photo. And even still, you and your boys didn't move or notice that Sansa and Margaery had returned to the house since there was no evidence that the door closed or that a picture was taken. Therefore, the redhead and her brunette best friend made their way upstairs to get ready for bed after grabbing some snacks from the kitchen while they left you, Loras, and Renly to your own devices. 

Honestly, everything you said about hope in finding true love was lost after your failed date tonight. Even what you said about hating your body was true too. But with the help of your best friends Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon, you learned to love yourself and hope for true love again. Therefore, while you were sleeping in the arms of two attractive men, your mind steered away from negativity and instead flew to the skies of positivity to find the silver lining. Maybe telling the guy that you loved him first or falling in love too quickly wasn't the way to go from here on out, but as long as the guy was attentive to your needs and respectful of your dating rules, then he would be the right guy for you. Therefore, you still had hope for the future as you decided to focus on your college education and your career so love could find you later and present you with Mr. Right when the time was the correct one. You even decided to love yourself for once because if you could do that, then it would be easier for any man to love you for all of you, no matter your hidden insecurities. This was your revelation and your resolution to change. Rather than give up on life and love, you decided to shape up and combat its adversities to learn how to love yourself and be loved in return. That was a promise you made not only to yourself, but your beloved friends, Loras and Renly, as well.


	7. Credence Barebone X Chubby! Fem! Reader - Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Trigger warning for bodily appearance insecurities of a chubby reader character insert.

For the longest time, you had known one boy named Credence Barebone ever since you were just a little girl. You came from a good, well-to-do family with enough wealth, support, and love from both of your parents to keep you happy and out of trouble. But the same couldn't be said for Credence. In comparison to your happy childhood, the young man definitely deserved better than what he did have. Being constantly beaten physically and insulted by your adoptive mother and treated like an outcast in your own home, the only home you do know, that was not a very ideal situation to be in when you're an only child who depends upon friendly affection and unconditional love to function as a human being. Although you felt sorry for Credence, there was not much you could do without the young man you called "best friend" begging you not to help to avoid conflict with Mary Lou Barebone, or "The Wicked Witch" as you called her because of you and Credence's favorite movie, The Wizard of Oz, even though she despised all magic in her personal beliefs and her pamphlets that she made Credence pass out every day. Honestly, if she would've found out about that little inside joke among friends, she would let Credence have it until he couldn't walk or even feel his bloody hands for a week. And even though your parents wanted to help too when they learned of your dear friend's plight, they understand the severity of the situation and didn't want to make it worse on the boy in case no one believed him or you and Mary Lou wanted to try anything funny.

Eventually, Credence was able to get away from Mary Lou and was learning to control his powers, all while you remained at his side as his best friend. You were the only constant thing and the only light in the young man's life and he felt his powers becoming ever more under his control the more time you spent together. And with Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob to help, Credence started to get the love and care he truly deserved and needed after years of being touch-starved and abused. Plus, the pastries that Queenie and Jacob made as well as the creatures in Newt's suitcase that you and Credence always visited every so often were an extra bonus.

However, behind closed doors, everything was not always what it seemed with you. Although you were outwardly confident, kind, gentle, and intelligent, you were fighting an internal battle with yourself as the little voices in your head told you differently. One moment, you would be happy to start your day without hesitation and the next moment, you would want to go curl up into a ball and cry your eyes out after smashing your mirror to bits because the voices in your head would call you "ugly," "dumb," or even "weak." And even though you thought nobody noticed, your own mother saw through your façade and your new friends did too. Heck, Queenie and Jacob even tried to make you special treats when you were feeling especially down. But more importantly, Credence could see through it even though his efforts of helping were more subtle and unnoticed by you.

But one day, you were just feeling extra awful after going clothes shopping with Tina and Queenie. Trying on several different dresses and seeing thin mannequins in stores displaying different outfits of many colors and patterns was just taking its toll on you. The more skin the two Goldstein sisters seemed to show, the more insecure you felt about yourself. Sure, you weren't the skinniest girl in the Big Apple, but you were not unnaturally obese to an unhealthy level for your height and age and your weight didn't make you any less beautiful than Tina and Queenie. However, the more you looked at the two girls and the beautiful clothes that you knew wouldn't fit you, the more tears started to prick your eyes as Queenie felt a disturbance in your thoughts. You had never once confided in anyone aside from your mother about your somber emotions about your physical image, but Queenie could hear every racing thought that was going through your head as tears almost pooled in her shining orbs. She was so sad and disgusted that anyone who never knew you would say such nasty things but also that you would have little evil voices in your head who would fill your mind with poison and feed your insecurities like fresh meat to a rabid dog. Eventually, Tina started to notice as she asked her sister, "Queenie, what is it? What's wrong? What do you hear?" However, Queenie could do nothing but nod her head sideways as if to point at you before she whispered something in Tina's ear that made the young woman gasp lightly.

Staring at you as you gazed out the window in a trance, Tina and Queenie decided to cut the shopping trip short as they took you back home with them. But when you returned, all you wanted to do was go upstairs and be alone even though Jacob had made dinner and even some special cookies in the shapes of Newt's fantastic beasts for everyone. Sadly though, even though you were very hungry, you refused to eat anything as you sprinted upstairs. At first, Jacob and Newt couldn't catch on to what was wrong with you until Tina and Queenie filled them in quickly, causing the two men to feel sad for you. However, Credence meekly asked to be excused from the table as he left his chair to get to you so he could ask you what was wrong. He had known you for so many years and he just knew something was off; he just knew it.

Upstairs in your room, you were nit-picking your physical appearance from the color of your eyes to the tone of your skin and even the color and texture of your hair. You even found that you were comparing yourself to other girls you had seen in your life, even Queenie and Tina. No matter how often you heard compliments from your family and friends, you never believed them to be true because of the little voices in your head telling you otherwise. Poking and prodding at your stomach, arms, and thighs, you eventually felt tears catch in your eyes as you tried to wipe them away with your fingers before you slid down on your knees as both of your hands covered your face.

However, a comforting hand came to rest on your shoulder as a calm, quiet voice called out your name, "Y/N...Y/N...It's alright. Please don't cry." Clouded by tears, you couldn't really see anything, but you did manage to notice the ebony hair and brown eyes of the man you were best friends with and it comforted you a little to see his small smile. After a few seconds, Credence managed to say something to you as he questioned, "Y/N, why're you crying?"

You didn't want to say anything; you couldn't say anything because you didn't want to burden everyone with your problems by making them worried about you. Despite those nagging thoughts, you felt comfortable speaking with Credence freely because he understood what it was like to not feel good enough for anyone, not even yourself. Therefore, you started to confess to Credence as you felt tears pricking your eyes once more, "Credence...I just...I couldn't look at those clothes in that store when I was with Queenie and Tina...because...because I felt like I couldn't measure up to their beauty...A-A-And I couldn't eat Jacob's delicious food either even though I was so hungry because I felt like it would make me fat...Well, fatter than what I already am...I just..." All of a sudden, a large lump began to form in your throats as you choked out the next few sentences, "I just don't know what's wrong with me all of a sudden...I'm so angry and I don't know why. Maybe I'm mad at myself or something else but I don't know how to stop it...I just don't feel good enough...like I'm some kind of fat, ugly, dumb freak...No matter how many times I hear a compliment from you or my family and friends, I never feel as though I live up to the compliments and..."

As tears started to stream down your face in streams of steady water from your eyelashes like dew falling from the tip of a leaf, Credence felt compelled to do something, anything, and not hold back. He couldn't stand only dealing with your insecurities through subtle comforting and gestures any longer when he saw you in this fragile state. For someone who was so strong and calm like a rock the majority of the time, Credence was surprised to see you so broken from the inside-out just by seeing people in public and listening to the tiny, nagging voices in your head.

That's why it was so sudden and unexpected to feel the arms of the man you befriended as a small child around your frame as his head rested against your shoulders. Then, with a wetness forming upon your skin, you could feel Credence's shoulders shake against your hands as you hesitantly placed them against his shoulders before reaching up into his silken tresses before he lifted his head up to meet your eyes. Tinged with red from trying to hold back tears and failing, Credence cupped your face with his hand as gently as an artist making an origami masterpiece before he took a deep breath to calm his nerves as his voice began to shake.

Then, you would never forget this for as long as you lived as you heard these next few sentences come out of Credence's mouth, "Y/N...There is nothing wrong with you because you look absolutely perfect...like an angel or princess from a book...You are more beautiful than I can even describe sometimes...A-A-And your smile always lights up the room to match the glow of your eyes...And your hair...No one has hair as soft and unique as yours..." Feeling a slight stutter come to his voice, Credence felt butterflies flying around in his stomach before he caught himself to continue with his compliments, "But the things that I love about you most are your kindness and your intelligence...You bring so much love to everyone else that you forget to leave a little bit of love for yourself...That's what's so sad about it all when it comes to you..."

"Credence..." You managed to croak out softly as you felt tears of joy come to your eyes from the sweet things Credence just told you moments ago. You didn't know what came over you just now, but you had this feeling come over you before. It was when you first experienced a deep-rooted love for Credence from the way he protected you and his sisters from harm, and it only grew the older you two got and the more time you two spent together. But nothing could prepare you for Credence's next move of comfort as you felt soft lips press against your own while a single outstretched palm cupped your face and tangled several fingers into your hair.

It was so wonderful, like magic...Feeling Credence's lips press against yours as if he had kissed you a hundred times before made you feel like floating on air as if you had wings like a Thunderbird as you peeked your eyes open wide to see the boy that became the man you grew to love. After a few seconds, Credence opened his eyes again and pulled his lips away from yours before his forehead was pressed against yours. Then, Credence closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again before he looked into your eyes as if he was scared to be slapped across the face for such a rash action towards you, the one person he loved and trusted more than anything in the entire world.

However, you planned to do no such thing to your dear Credence as you cupped your hand around his small face before you grinned lightly, "Credence, do you...do you love me?" With only a small blush on his face and a small nod of his head as he looked down to avoid your gaze, Credence felt ashamed to even look up at you before he whispered, "Yes...Ever since you and the others found me and helped me try to control my powers...Even before that when we were kids..."

"Really?" You asked with a smile before you grinned again as you chuckled, "I kinda figured...I was kinda getting those vibes from you..." Then, without warning, you pressed your lips to Credence's own mouth as he found it hard to even take a breath of air before he closed his eyes to match the closing of your own eyes. Magic seeped into every inch of your little kiss together as your hands and his started to roam across each other's bodies before you two eventually pulled away to get some more air after becoming light-headed.

Staring into each other's eyes to gaze lovingly at each other, you and Credence found yourselves smiling at one another before the young man whispered softly, "I love you, Y/N...And I hope one day, you can learn to love yourself..."

"I'll certainly try, Credence..." You promised in a calm voice before the young man replied, "As long as you try, that's all I ask..." After a few more minutes of staring at each other lovingly again, you invited Credence into your arms as you laid down on your warm, soft bed while the young man you befriended all those years ago laid down beside you, spooning you from behind as he kissed your shoulder. Wrapping your arms around Credence's arms, you managed to kiss every single bit of skin on your new lover's hands as you could reach before you felt yourself falling asleep in his arms. Eventually, Slumber began to take over you and Credence as both of your eyes started to flutter shut and the warmth of your shared love filled the air of the room.


	8. Finn X Fem! Reader - Snuggle Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: 
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Your First Name  
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name  
> (H/C) - Hair Color  
> (H/T) - Hair Texture  
> (E/C) - Eye Color   
> (F/S) - Favorite Scent   
> (F/F) - Favorite Food  
> (Y/N/N) - Your Nickname
> 
> ______________________________________________
> 
> Author's note: This was the sixth request made to intergalacticimagines.tumblr.com by an anonymous Tumblr blogger, but I was once a contributor to their blog as a Star Wars imagine blogger. Therefore, I decided to help them out by writing requests that they couldn't get to. I apologize if it's short and if Finn waking up from his coma is different here than it was in the movie (this was written pre-Episode 8), but please enjoy anyways.

Ever since he woke up from his coma, FN-2187 (better known as Finn) realized that he had a crush on a girl after the first time he laid eyes on her, and by a girl, this didn't mean the platonic friend he had met on Jakku in the form of Rey. The apple of the former Stormtrooper's eye was a record keeper for the Resistance and she was very good at her job. But despite having such a difficult job, the young woman was a little bit of a shrinking violet because her job was for the reclusive at heart. But from what Finn had seen and heard, he could observe that she was very kind and sweet.

As they sat in the cafeteria eating their meal, Finn began to stare at the tinier dame while Rey and Poe began to notice. The young woman was going over her records with a pen in her hand and a focused gleam in her eyes. She seemed to be a little stressed as she ran her hand through the messy bun that sat at the back of her head, and she wasn't eating even though she was allowed to do so in the cafeteria. At once, Poe began to lean over to Finn as he suggested, "Stop staring at her and just talk to her."

Finn shook his head back and forth in denial as he turned back to Poe and Rey before he stuttered, "Oh, I...uhh...I'm not-"

"Yes, you are, Finn." Rey replied as she grinned with her fingers curled over her lips before Poe smiled again and patted Finn's shoulder while making his suggestion again, "She's really nice and believe me, I know; I've known her for years...Go talk to her." After taking a deep breath and gathering some hidden gumption from within, Finn left the table as he went back up to the cafeteria line to speak with the cafeteria ladies as he asked them what kinds of food that the girl of his dreams liked.

The young lady remained sitting at the table by herself, reading her notes, until Finn came in front of her at the table, "Umm...H-Hi." At once, the young woman lifted her head up slightly to look at Finn as she nodded before she whispered, "H...Hi..." After finally gazing at her, Finn determined that she was absolutely beautiful. With (H/C) tresses that looked as soft as they were shiny and sparkling (E/C) eyes, Finn knew that he was in love as he stared upon the young woman before he shook his head to refocus on his original intention for coming to the table. As he gathered his words and his courage again, Finn stared into the eyes of the young woman with his own chocolate orbs before he replied, "I heard that you liked (F/F), so I...umm...I got this for you."

Pushing the blue tray in front of the dame, Finn remained standing while the seated female grabbed the tray lightly and pulled it lightly towards her before she nodded, "T...Thank you..."

"You're welcome...I'm Finn." The young man replied sweetly as he introduced himself before he held out his dark-skinned palm for the young woman to shake, "(Y/F/N)...(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)..." In his head, Finn began to replay the name in his head as he deemed it just as beautiful as the face that went along with it before he replied, "Hey, I don't know if you want to but...I...umm...My friends and I are eating lunch at that table over there." With a small point of his index finger, Finn made sure that (Y/F/N)'s eyes were fixated on Poe and Rey as they sat at their table before the former Stormtrooper replied, "Would you like to eat with us?...I mean, you don't have to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But you're always welcome to come sit with us if you want."

"R-R...Really?...You don't mind?" (Y/F/N) asked in doubt, thinking that maybe Finn was lying about his genuine offer to make a joke for when he went back to his friends to speak with them again. However, Finn knew that feeling all too well back on Starkiller Base with the First Order because he was never in the 'in crowd' among the Stormtroopers, so he looked her in the eyes as he replied with a slight stutter from the nervousness of speaking to a woman he loved for the first time, "N-No, of course we don't mind. I...I don't mind and I-Well, I'd love to have you eat lunch with us. But if you don't want to go over there, I can stay here or I can leave...Whatever you want me to do."

"O...Okay..." (Y/F/N) replied with a nod, determining that Finn was telling the truth, as she continued, "I...I'll sit with you."

"Oh, great!" Finn replied as he smiled at the young woman before he grabbed her papers as he explained, "I'll carry all of these for you." At first, (Y/F/N) was in disbelief because she wasn't used to someone assisting her in carrying her belongings or even offering to let her sit at the same table with them. However, this very moment was different because Finn was different. Therefore, (Y/F/N) felt very grateful to Finn as she smiled at him because she thanked him kindly.

As they walked over to the table, Poe and Rey waited as they grinned at each other and gave each other a wink before Finn and (Y/F/N) sat down. The girls were on one side of the table and the boys were on the other side as Rey and Poe introduced themselves and shook hands with (Y/F/N), who was extremely demure but still willing to greet everyone warmly. Overall, (Y/F/N) had impressed all of Finn's friends (even if she already knew BB-8 and Poe from years of experience of working with them) with her sarcastic, well-educated wit and hilarious jokes despite being shy during social interactions. And overall, Finn found himself falling more in love with the girl of his dreams as she showed the former Stormtrooper kindness that he had never known for years and as she spoke so passionately of her likes and dislikes. Somewhere in the back of this young man's mind, Finn felt in the Force that he was being drawn to (Y/F/N) like a lightsaber floating into a Jedi's hands.

For the next few weeks, every day, (Y/F/N) would always eat her meals with Poe, Rey, and Finn, but she would always sit besides the man who invited her over to his and his friends' table. After a while, the young woman started to become more comfortable enough to come out of her shell as she began to talk more to everyone. These facts alone only made Finn more proud of the young woman, but they also made him love her more.

Eventually, Finn finally got up the courage to ask (Y/F/N) out formally as she said 'yes,' which made the dark-skinned man very happy to know that the woman he loved reciprocated his feelings. Finn and (Y/F/N) were such a cute couple according to many of the members of the Resistance. 'Sugar and spice and everything nice' could be used to describe this young, budding relationship as these once-shy individuals suddenly blossomed into confident members of the Resistance. (Y/F/N) was a very loyal girlfriend, always treating Finn with respect despite the fact that he was once a Stormtrooper for the First Order and even going so far as to comfort him with kisses, hugs, and cuddles whenever he had horrific nightmares. In the meantime, Finn was a very attentive boyfriend, always caring for (Y/F/N) like a princess and making sure she was safe and happy.

But then, there was the one day when (Y/F/N) didn't get up to go to work. Finn immediately began to panic in worry when she didn't show up to breakfast and lunch to eat at the table with him, Poe, and Rey. Eventually, he found himself walking to his girlfriend's door as he knocked lightly before he called out, "(Y/F/N)?...(Y/F/N), it's Finn...Are you okay?" When the young woman didn't answer, Finn knocked again before he asked, "May I come in?...Please, I just want to help you."

"Y...Yes..." (Y/F/N) responded in a hoarse whisper before Finn entered into the sliding panel door to make his way into the bedroom. As soon as he saw the state of the pack rat paradise that was (Y/F/N)'s room, Finn realized why she had stayed inside as he made his way towards the bathroom, which had the door cracked open only an inch and the dim yellow lights still on. Pushing the door open a smidgen, Finn gazed upon his girlfriend as she knelt on the ground, her forehead pressed against the cold bathroom cabinets under her sink. Tears were running down her face as she clutched her aching head while it pounded like a drum in her cerebrum before Finn knelt down to his girlfriend's side.

Rubbing her back comfortingly, as awkward as he felt in this situation because he wasn't used to kind physical contact, Finn showed (Y/F/N) the love and care she deserved as she accepted it before she tried to apologize, "I...I'm so sorry, Finny...I just...I felt awful when I woke up this morning and...I just-"

"No, it's okay; I understand that you're sick. But I'll make sure that a nurse or Poe and Rey check you out." Finn comforted his girlfriend the best he could as he hugged her tight to his muscular chest. Then, Finn placed a lingering kiss to the young woman's burning forehead before he slowly scooped (Y/F/N) into his large, long arms with the utmost care. Finally, the young man carried his girlfriend back to her bed in a bridal-style carry before he deposited her onto the soft, warm mattress. Once she had been set down on the bed, (Y/F/N) curled up against the covers before Finn patted her back. Then, the young man went out of the bedroom to find Poe in the cafeteria as he beckoned the curly-haired pilot to come to him. After ending his conversation with Rey, Poe followed Finn down the hall to go see (Y/F/N) in her bedroom, where the pilot diagnosed that the young woman had the flu (since he had this exact same sickness as a child and his late mother took care of him while he was bedridden) just by feeling her warm head and hearing the difficulty of the oxygen entering and exiting her lungs as her chest rose and fell with each breath against his trained ear. After going to the nurse to get medicine for (Y/F/N), Poe wished his friend well before he left her and Finn alone in the bedroom.

Once they were alone, (Y/F/N) began to cough dryly as her voice became hoarse once more before a cold chill and a lethargic spell entered every bit of muscle on her body. The poor dame even began to shiver and sneeze as the sickness invaded her body and began its attack while her body started to take away her strength to overcompensate for the battle it waged on the foreign bodies. Upon seeing this, Finn took off his clothing until he was only wearing a thin undershirt and thin pants before he climbed in the bed with (Y/F/N).

Usually, Finn was the little spoon when he and (Y/F/N) would cuddle. But now, the tables were turned as he became the big spoon to his beloved girl. Wrapping his large arms around (Y/F/N), Finn placed kisses all over her neck and cheeks before she warned, "Finny, ple...Please don't...I might make you sick." Finn only shook his head in disagreement as he replied, "(Y/N/N), I won't get sick. Even if I do, it's for you and I'd do it again and again...Besides, we're snuggle buddies; we need each other."

"You're such a dork, but you're my dork and you're so cute." (Y/F/N) replied as she pecked Finn's nose with her lips before she curled up against the former Stormtrooper, nuzzling into his neck. Once she was asleep, Finn began to run his fingers through (Y/F/N)'s hair as she nuzzled further into his neck, finally securing her arms around his waist. Her hair was just as he thought: Silky like fluffy socks, but there was so much more to her tresses than that. They also had a (H/T) feeling to them as Finn continued to run his fingers through her scalp. But as she snuggled closer to him, Finn also noticed that (Y/F/N) had a natural (F/S) perfume to her body as he decided to delicately press his gentle lips against the soft, sloping flesh of her shoulder blade. Finn determined that this was now his new favorite scent as he pressed his nose against (Y/F/N)'s hair to continue to allow the scent to lull him to sleep. Eventually, Finn felt his dark eyes become heavy as his dark eyelids began to flutter shut. But before he did, he pressed the sweetest kiss against his girlfriend's lips as he embraced her tightly to his chest in the fluffiest way possible before he drifted off to sleep right beside her.

In this moment, the shy Stormtrooper had run away from his enemy, The First Order, to escape capture, torture or worse...but when he did, he met the love of his life, a shy, female record keeper for the Resistance. Despite all the bad that he had to suffer, Finn finally found a love in (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), his guiding light, and she found a love for him too. A love so powerful like the Force had been achieved here, and all because of a crush from love at first sight.


	9. Gender Neutral! Reader X Star Wars Original Trilogy Gang - What are Friends For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Your First Name  
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________
> 
> Author's note: This was the fifth request made to intergalacticimagines.tumblr.com by themotherfuckingqueenlemon.tumblr.com, and I was once a contributor to their blog as a Star Wars imagine blogger so I could help them out by writing requests that they couldn't get to.
> 
> The way this is written is also how my wisdom teeth surgery went years ago, and yes, MOST of these events are true accounts (minus the cool Star Wars characters as best friends). I also tried to make this imagine as gender neutral as possible and I apologize if it's short. But please enjoy anyways.

Today was finally the day, and (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) was so very nervous. However, they had support in their best friends: Chewbacca, Han Solo, Leia Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Luke Skywalker. They had met them all during the battle against the Galactic Empire where they were a skilled pilot for the Resistance, but now that peace had been brought about through long years of fighting, the victory of achievement was a heavenly mana that could be savored by all over the cosmos. And what ordeal was this brave young individual to face? Well, they were long overdue for a wisdom teeth surgery, but during a war, it was never possible for them to get one done. Now that the war was over, it was time for (Y/F/N) to get it over with.

Han and Chewy decided to take (Y/F/N) to the surgery on the Millennium Falcon since they couldn't drive right afterwards due to the medical sedatives. However, Han teased his younger comrade mercilessly as he smirked, "So, you nervous, kiddo?"

All (Y/F/N) could do was nod sheepishly before they answered with a shrug, "Y...Yeah..."

"You're not scared of getting blown up in a spaceship against the Empire and yet you're scared of being knocked out for thirty minutes to get your teeth cut out?" Han laughed as Chewbacca began to grunt and rumble his deep tone as a way to command, 'Hey, quit teasing them! It's bad enough they're nervous! They don't need you hounding on them, nerf herder!' That's when Han turned around to his longtime friend as he shrugged, "Would you relax?! I'm just messing with them. Quit taking everything so harshly, furball!" All that earned was a gargantuan punch to his bicep and another rumbling growl from Chewbacca before Han pushed the Wookie away while (Y/F/N) giggled and rolled their eyes, remarking sarcastically, "You two act like children."

"But that's why you like us." Han smirked as he winked at his best friend before they laughed again, "Well, that is true too..." After a few minutes of flying and talking together, Han and Chewbacca accompanied (Y/F/N) into the dental office as they helped them sign in before they waited for the dentist or one of his nursing assistants to call their buddy into the surgery room. Once they were signed in, the trio sat down beside the only other individuals in the room, a forty-year-old woman and her eighteen-year-old son, while (Y/F/N) fiddled with the sleeves of their hoodie, Chewbacca played with his long brown fur, and Han played with his loaded blaster. Eventually, the teenage boy was called first as he reluctantly went with the nurse to go see the dentist. And after waiting around for thirty agonizing minutes, the nurse called (Y/F/N) into the room with a soothing voice while Han went outside to call Luke and Leia to let them know how their best friend was doing. So far, so good was all he said as he shut off the holographic communicator to go back and chill with his buddy until (Y/F/N) got out okay.

Down the hall, (Y/F/N) walked until they reached a white room with white tile floors and white walls, filled to the brim with silver equipment, hospital smells, flashing lights, and mint green leather. Taking off their hoodie so they were left in their Star Wars pajama shirt, Captain America sweatpants, and fluffy slippers, (Y/F/N) took a seat in the medical recliner as the lady tried to help the patient relax, sensing the obvious nervousness of the younger individual. The lady kept patting (Y/F/N)'s arm with a smile as she waited for silent permission from her patient to continue before she placed a mask over the Resistance pilot's face. The lady turned a nozzle to let the invisible gas enter the mask as she explained, "This is laughing gas; it'll help you relax...Deep breathes, honey, and make sure you breathe it in through your nose." With a nod, (Y/F/N) followed the nurse's instructions as they breathed in the gas deeply through their nose, which only made them laugh uncontrollably as their eyes became heavy and their whole body felt like they were flying on air. After ten minutes of breathing in the gas, the lady removed the mask from the lower portion of (Y/F/N)'s face before she disinfected the crease of the young patient's right arm with an antiseptic and a cotton ball so she could administer the IV. Slowly, the long, silver needle went in as (Y/F/N) balled up their fist with enough pressure to snap a human bone as they tried to remain calm and relaxed before the lady finally got the item in, taping it down before connecting the IV to a bag of clear liquid. Then, with a tight squeeze, the lady administered the sedatives from the bag into (Y/F/N)'s bloodstream before the doctor entered the room and greeted the nurse warmly. (Y/F/N) remembered the kind old doctor and they recalled that he was so nice and funny, and in their sedated state, they would've thought anything was nice as they gave a goofy grin to everyone in the room. With a pat to their arm, the doctor came close to the young patient as he reassured them, "Don't worry, Mr./Ms. (Y/L/N), you're in safe hands." With a soft 'okay' and nod of their head, (Y/F/N) tried to stay awake during the surgery before they felt their eyes grow heavy as the bag was squeezed again by a second female nurse. Then, blackness filled the young pilot's head and eyes as they were knocked out cold.

After a while, a tapping could be felt against (Y/F/N)'s shoulder as the second female nurse whispered, "Alright, sweetie, you're done...It's time to get up, honey." At first, (Y/F/N) couldn't believe that the surgery was all over as they looked around the room in disbelief and sluggish tiredness before they asked, "So...is...is it over?"

"Yes, honey, it is. I'll take you down the hall to be with your friends. Come on." The nurse replied as she offered help to (Y/F/N) by grabbing the young pilot's hoodie and leading them down the hall to a small white room with white walls, white tile floors, three chairs including the patient's chair covered in white tissue paper, and a pastel painting of a sailboat in the ocean hanging on the wall. Right then and there, Han and Chewy stared at (Y/F/N) before the dark-haired man crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "So, how do you feel, kiddo?"

"Just tired...Other than that, I'm perfectly fine." (Y/F/N) shrugged while sitting on the high chair before the hot teenage boy walked by the curtained room, his arm laced around the nurse's neck as he looked high on LSD while he muttered, "I'm a flying eagle..." This only caused Han and (Y/F/N) to laugh once the boy was out of earshot before the doctor came quickly to check on his patient. After replacing the gauze in their mouth and recounting the 'best case scenario in his lifetime of surgeries' to Han in regards to (Y/F/N), the doctor turned the young pilot loose as Han helped his mentally and physically-exhausted comrade into the ship.

After stopping by a local planet to refuel the ship and get a small vanilla milkshake with a spoon instead of a straw along with a side of mashed potatoes for (Y/F/N), Han and Chewbacca made it back with their friend in tow as they stumbled sluggishly inside the Resistance building. Luke and Leia were right there to greet their friends (and in Leia's case, her scoundrel of a boyfriend) at the door before Luke helped (Y/F/N) to the kitchen table so they could eat their small brunch. After munching on the mushy food, (Y/F/N) decided to take their prescribed pills with water before they went to their room to go to sleep.

It wasn't until really late that night when (Y/F/N) awakened from their slumber in their man-made burrito with their several fluffy blankets and ice packs on their face to match the gauze collecting blood in their mouth. By that time, with a stretch of their arms over their head, they decided to visit everyone else and maybe get some more food after gently cleaning out their mouth with specialized rinse before drooling the mixture out. The young pilot wasn't in any pain but was very sluggish, even after the best thirty-minute cat nap back at the dentist's office. Despite this, they made their way to the living room just as Luke stood in the kitchen, distributing a sweet-smelling concoction into several bowls while wearing a white apron. At the same time, Chewbecca was sitting on the couch beside Han as the smuggler played around with his blaster again while Leia sat beside Han.

"Nice to see you awake, Master (Y/L/N)." C-3PO greeted his comrade before they greeted back with a smile, "Thanks, 3PO...It's good to be awake."

"You're just in time for dinner. I made my Aunt Beru's famous soup. Would you like a bowl?" Luke offered kindly with a smile before (Y/F/N) nodded, "Yes, please. I'm actually starving." Sitting down on another couch, (Y/F/N) smiled at everyone kindly as they took the gauze out of their mouth while Han teased with a disgusted 'Ew,' which earned a slap to his chest from Leia along with a statement of 'Don't be rude.' Giving everyone a bowl of soup, Luke waited to give himself and (Y/F/N) their own meal before he sat down beside his beloved comrade. Dining together for about an hour or so of their free time, everyone began to laugh and smile as they joked around and told stories before they all cleaned up their dishes.

However, Luke wanted (Y/F/N) to rest on the couch as the young pilot sat down and wrapped themselves in a spare blanket that R2 managed to scoop up for them. Once Luke was done cleaning up, he let (Y/F/N) rest against him in a platonic way while he stroked his hands lazily through their messy hair. At the same time, Leia managed to find another blanket for her best friend as she placed it over her comrade before she stroked her fingers through their hair with a gentle smile. After realizing that the pilot was finally asleep, Luke carried his snoozing comrade bridal-style in his muscular arms back to their warm bed before R2-D2 took over guard duty over the young pilot.

For the next few days, (Y/F/N) remained in bed. They weren't as sluggish as they were right after the surgery; in fact, they weren't sluggish at all, period. They wanted to be more active throughout the day, however, their friends wouldn't let them unless it was such a minute task that it wouldn't have mattered who did it. The next day after the surgery, the young pilot became accustomed to eating three good meals a day as long as the food was soft enough to be mushy, no straws were used, and the young man/woman cleaned out their mouth with rinse after each meal. Mainly they got accustomed to Luke's delicious homemade meals and several items from the kitchen refrigerator, which consisted of hot soups, ice cream, scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes, and Jello. And even though Han teased (Y/F/N) every once in a while, he really did care for his best friend as he offered to go get the man/woman some food on some of his many trips on the Millennium Falcon, but the young pilot often declined politely. Leia even did her duties as a general and a former member of royalty with (Y/F/N)'s help while Luke often let his comrade test against him. C-3PO and R2-D2 even got food from the kitchen or blankets around the house for their friend so they could easily rest or have a light meal every once in a while.

Overall, this group of friends was very supportive to (Y/F/N) throughout the whole week they were recouping, and what a fast recovery it was! Immediately after the week was over, they were back flying in their airplane and not taking their medicine anymore, but they were also gradually eating more solid food again until they could eat all the chips, chewy gummies, and hard candies they wanted. After getting a surgery like this, (Y/F/N) was thankful to the Force to have best friends such as these and they were willing to be there for their friends and comrades whenever they needed them.


	10. Poe Dameron X Fem! Reader - The Power of Speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Your First Name
> 
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name
> 
> (H/C) - Hair Color
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color
> 
> _______________________________________________
> 
> Author's note: This was a third anonymous request made to intergalacticimagines.tumblr.com when I was once a contributor to their blog as a Star Wars imagine blogger. Therefore, I decided to help them out by writing requests that they couldn't get to. Please enjoy!
> 
> This oneshot will also deviate from the canon of Episode 8, but I hope everyone enjoys all the same.

(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)...Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl, especially with her white smile, (E/C) eyes that seemed to gleam in the light, and (H/C) tresses that always rested in a ponytail, braids of many kinds, or bun for her line of work. Motherly and wise beyond her years, she was a loyal friend who was a mechanic to the Resistance. She also loved cute little droids, especially the famous BB-8, who treated (Y/F/N) like a maternal parent and best friend. These reasons alone must've made one of the best pilots of the Resistance, one Poe Dameron, fall for (Y/F/N).

For the past few years, Poe and (Y/F/N) had been a dating couple that everyone, even the General, knew about it. Everyone thought the mechanic and the pilot made a good match that seemed to be made in the heavenly celestials of the Force; they were so cute and funny that it was like looking at an ideal romance that everyone wanted for themselves and the ones they loved. It seemed as though Poe and (Y/F/N) would be together forever until the end of their days as a prince and princess in a fairytale or an old married couple who would be sitting on a front porch watching their children and grandchildren grow up. With Poe's comedic charm and (Y/F/N)'s gentle, benevolent heart, they fit together like two puzzle pieces to make one complete picture.

After the great battle against the First Order, the Resistance returned home as every hero was welcomed back with open arms by loved ones, friends, and fellow comrades. (Y/F/N) was one of the ones in the crowd racing to be in the arms of her beloved as she literally tripped over her feet in a sprint. (Y/F/N) had never run so fast in her life as BB-8 rolled over to her with his beeps and boops echoing through the air while Poe's chocolate orbs widened upon seeing his lovely angel. At the same time, Poe took off running towards his woman as he quickly wrapped his long, muscular arms around his girlfriend's shoulders while (Y/F/N) wrapped her smaller arms around her man's waist. Then, with a slight dip to her physique, Poe leaned down from his taller height to kiss (Y/F/N)'s plump, pink lips with his slightly chapped kissing muscles of the hue of pink while her soothing fingers tugged on his ebony curls. With a slight moan, Poe deepened the kiss as his hand moved up to cup his girlfriend's head delicately to avoid hurting her on accident from all of his excitement until the two finally broke away for air. As soon as they had a moment to comprehend everything, (Y/F/N) cupped Poe's slightly-stubbled cheek in her hand before she hugged him again while gasping lightly with tears of joy pooling in her eyes, "Oh, my darling. Thank goodness you're safe. Welcome home."

"It's good to be home, especially if I'm with you, doll." Poe replied as he stroked his fingers across (Y/F/N)'s cheek before he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders while he walked by her side inside the base. After getting checked for injuries by the hospital staff and being determined as alright, Poe and (Y/F/N) decided to have their own alone time away from everyone else as they spent it in bed. Kissing and cuddling was the final result of their time well-spent as they fell asleep in each other's loving arms.

Over the next few days, Poe and (Y/F/N) performed tasks around the base but they also visited Finn, who was still injured and unconscious after his duel alongside Rey as they went up against Kylo Ren. The dark-skinned male and former Stormtrooper was okay, but he was in a coma after the battle. However, the young couple would visit almost every day to make sure their friend was okay after all he had done for (Y/F/N)'s boyfriend and the Resistance. And after a few more days, Finn slowly awakened from the coma as he searched in vain for Rey, only to hear from Poe and (Y/F/N) that she had gone to find Luke Skywalker alongside R2-D2 and Chewbacca. Realizing that she was in safe hands, Finn quickly calmed down as he recouped from his injuries with Poe and (Y/F/N)'s help as he tried to get better so that when he saw Rey, the light and love of his life, again, he would look as he did when they first met, safe and in good health.

It just so happened that one night, General Organa was hosting a large ceremony where everyone would dress up all fancy and eat good food in the company of friends, family, and fellow comrades. The celebration was to honor the deceased and living who participated in the battle against the First Order but there was one more thing that was to be celebrated. It was really no surprise to everyone to learn that Poe was also getting the highest Medal of Honor that could ever be given to a Resistance member, The Valiant Pathfinder, for his leadership and courageous war efforts. Honestly, everyone was so happy for Poe because he truly deserved such an award. Even he was happy for being given the chance to receive the medal from his commander and second mother figure, General Organa, but he was also overwhelmed and grateful.

Despite these humble feelings, however, Poe was very quiet for the days and even hours leading up to the event and (Y/F/N) knew exactly why. She had dated and lived with Poe for so long that she could read him like a book. When Poe was eight, his mother Shara Dameron (neé Bey) died unexpectedly, but she had taught him everything she knew about flying and piloting a starship, even telling him bedtime stories about her own battle victories as a pilot alongside his father Kes Dameron. Just from his recollections alone, (Y/F/N) deemed Poe's mother to be a very strong, brave, and amazing woman who raised such a good-hearted son who loved his girlfriend unconditionally. Poe even admitted to (Y/F/N) that his mother would've liked her had she known her son was dating such a brave, strong, and beautiful young woman. (Y/F/N) also deemed Poe's father to be of a high moral standing because of his brave actions during the war but also the love he showed his wife and son after he resigned alongside Shara after peace had been made until recently with the rise of the First Order. However, (Y/F/N) had her own little surprise to give to the guests attending the gathering as well as her longtime boyfriend.

The night of the celebration was absolutely breathtaking. Multitudinous stars like silver Christmas lights created spotlights all around the event that made it the perfect place for a photographer to become famous with an award-winning picture or a director to create a scene for a romance film or TV show. The special guests and fighters of the Resistance were also garbed in their best as comrades wore their formal dress uniforms and their dates were in long evening gowns or suits. Since (Y/F/N) was a mechanic, she just wore a simple orange gown with skirts that touched the floor and one shouldered sleeve that was to be considered tank top-worthy and was crafted with white diamonds, all of which matched her longtime boyfriend's piloting uniform. She also wore a symbol of the Resistance as a red brooch clipped to one of the breasts of her dress while her hair was curled and free-flowing. Overall, (Y/F/N) looked very easy on the eyes as she got many good stares and compliments about her beauty or the craftsmanship of her dress (which she had honestly made herself). But, Poe's dark brown eyes were always staring at his beloved as he scanned her up and down, left and right, and diagonally all around before he whispered into her ear as he walked by her side, linking elbows with her to act as her dating escort, "You look amazing, (Y/F/N). You're so beautiful I hardly didn't recognize my favorite mechanic girlfriend."

"Thanks...And you don't look bad yourself, Dameron. You actually look rather dashing."

"Thanks." Poe responded back as he and (Y/F/N) spent time with their friends and comrades before they rejoined with Finn. For the majority of the night, everyone was making small talk about their families back home or their missions against the First Order, even about the battle that they had recently succeeded in, as they ate well and told many stories.

After a few minutes, General Organa, in her long-sleeved and long-skirted navy blue gown with her grayish brown hair in a braided bun, made her way to the front of the room on the elevated stage as she tapped her champagne glass with her fork before the room became so silent that the sound of a pin dropping could be heard. After she had gotten the crowd's attention, the older woman smiled as she held her glass in her hand before she spoke fluently like a queen to her loyal subjects, "Greetings, special guests, loved ones, and fellow comrades to the Resistance...I am pleased to announce that tonight, we will celebrate our first victory out of many against the First Order but we will also honor the heroes who are here tonight and who have gone to be with the Force...As your General, I must say that I am proud of all of you and my hope is that we can defeat the darkness that plagues our world before it is too late." Taking a pause, the General gazed into the eyes of all of her followers in the crowd before she took a deep breath and revealed, "Now, as you know, I will be awarding one of our best pilots the highest Medal of Honor...But before I do so, I would like Miss (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) to please come up onto the stage and say a few words. She has been preparing this for a while, so please give her your undivided attention." Upon hearing this command, the crowd all turned to stare at (Y/F/N) as she gulped nervously with a small blushing grin on her face before she slowly made her way onto the stage while the crowd made a long aisle like Moses parting the sea. Trying not to trip over her low heels, C-3P0 offered his golden cybernetic arm to (Y/F/N) as the human female thanked him kindly before she made her way to the center of the stage while Leia stood back.

Then, (Y/F/N) began to speak to the crowd as she held her champagne glass in her hand before she began to laugh, "Well...I must admit that I'm suck at public speaking and I'm not as good as General Organa. My best skill is speaking to machines, not people." With that, the crowd began to laugh at the playful sarcasm of their fellow friend while Poe began to clap and Finn found himself laughing genuinely for the first time in his whole life. Then, (Y/F/N) took a deep breath before she began her speech, "But tonight is not about me, it's about the best pilot in the Resistance, Mr. Poe Dameron...Wow, what can I say about Poe Dameron?" With her index finger on her chin and her hips titled to one side in a sassy manner, (Y/F/N) began to tease the crowd before she snapped her fingers as her eyes widened while she feigned surprise, "Oh, yes! There is plenty to say about Poe Dameron...As you know, this gorgeous, funny, smart man was born to Lieutenant Shara Bey and Sergeant Kes Dameron about two years before the Battle of Endor...Both parents were good friends of the late Han Solo as well as the famous Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker. Heck, Luke even gave the family a Force-sensitive tree, which is still in the same place that they planted it when they moved to Yavin 4...I have seen this tree for myself, and I must say that it was a great gift to give two good friends because it was and still is absolutely gorgeous...Shara taught her son everything he knows about flying and instilled the values of courage and kindness to all creatures, which is why you have a great pilot that is worthy of such a Medal of Honor tonight...But tragically, as many close friends of Poe's know, Shara died when my boyfriend was eight and there is no worse pain than the loss of a loved one, especially a parent. My parents are alive, so I don't understand what it's like, but I do feel sorry for anyone here who has lost a loved one, especially my dearly beloved...For years, Poe has become a pilot that has moved up the ranks until finally joining the Resistance and meeting all of us. He has always tried to live in the image of his mother to be just like her, and he many sometimes feel like he hasn't made history like she has..." As (Y/F/N) took another pause, Poe began to look down sadly at the ground as tears pricked his eyes and he bit his inner lip to avoid crying in front of his comrades before the woman continued by calling direct attention to her boyfriend while also gesturing to the crowd with a sweep of one of her hands, "But, Poe, my darling, look around you. These people are still alive because your shot destroyed the main base of the First Order and you saved more people to make up for those we lost that day. You lead them into the heat of battle and they followed you willingly. These people love and support you, just like I do and just like your parents did...If only they could see you now, than they'd be so proud of you, just like I am. You should be proud of yourself because of all the friends you have made, all the victories you have achieved, and the very idea that you could help bring peace to the galaxy...You're my loving boyfriend, Poe, but more importantly, you're my hero and I trust you with my fate and the fate of the world. I love you so much and I want you to know that I am so proud of you and I will always be proud of you...Well, that's all I have to say...Now, Mr. Dameron, if you'll please get your sexy butt on this stage, General Organa will present you with the Valiant Pathfinder...To the best pilot in the Resistance!"

As soon as (Y/F/N) had finished her speech, she toasted to her boyfriend while she raised her champagne glass in the air before the crowd gave their own unanimous chant of 'Cheers' with their own champagne glasses raised in the air before everyone  
in the whole crowd broke into a fit of clapping and whistling. In the meanwhile, the woman in the orange dress smiled widely at her audience before Poe wiped at his eyes with his curled index finger while Finn patted his friend's shoulder lightly with a grin plastered into his face. With a smile, Finn high-fived his best friend as Poe grinned widely and high-fived his best friend back before BB-8 rolled onto the stage moments before his master did. As soon as Poe got the clapping and whistling support of his friends and comrades, he made his way into the stage as the crowd made another long aisle like Moses parting the sea while he climbed the stairs. Once he made his way towards his girlfriend, Poe hugged her tightly in his arms as the crowd gave a sound of  'Aww' in unison from the cute scene of love while (Y/F/N) reciprocated the gestures with her own embrace. Into her ear, Poe leaned closer as he spoke to her in hushed whispers while he admitted, "Thank you so much, (Y/F/N). I really needed to hear that."

"No problem, Dameron." (Y/F/N) responded back as she broke the embrace before Leia came behind the man with the medal. A green ribbon, a nostalgic homage to Poe's mother in the Green Squadron, held the golden decoration in place as the symbol of the Resistance was etched into the circular metal. After a few moments of anticipated suspense and comprehension of receiving such an award, Leia guided the ribbon over Poe's neck while the man bowed lightly before his female commanding officer. Accepting the medal with an open mind and open heart, Poe turned to the audience with a small grin on his face as he was praised by everyone with even more claps and cheers while he grabbed hands with (Y/F/N). With a swift upward motion of their hands, the two raised up one of their arms as if to cheer in the air while the whole audience broke out into an ever larger amount of applause while Poe and (Y/F/N) grinned at everyone.

However, Poe had a surprise of his own as he faced his beloved before he placed his index finger to his lips while he held a single hand in the air. With that, the crowd silenced itself as it gradually hushed to mouselike silence before Poe revealed, "I have an announcement to make." Then, the curly-haired man turned to his longtime girlfriend as he held her smaller hands in his larger ones while he cupped one of her cheeks with one of his hands, "(Y/F/N), I am so lucky to have a girl like you because you've always made me a happy man. You're so smart, beautiful, funny, and kind that anyone would be a fool not to be friends with you...You always tell me what I need to hear and you've always been faithful to me, so I thank you for that...You're just...Words can't even describe to everyone around us about how much I love you or how I could paint a complete picture of you to them...So why just tell when I can show?" Then, looking towards BB-8 with a thumbs-up signal, the little droid of orange and white rolled across the stage as he gave a thumbs-up with his blue-flamed lighter before he handed a small black box to his master. Then, getting down on one knee, Poe faced his girlfriend as she covered her face with her hands and began to cry before the whole audience, especially the women, began to gasp as they had a theory about what Poe was about to do. After a few minutes, Poe held (Y/F/N)'s hand as he opened the box to reveal two rings, a big silver one with the Resistance's symbol on it in black engravings for him and a silver one with a single diamond for her. When a few moments had passed, Poe began to speak as tears of joy filled his eyes of dark brown before he asked prettily, "As you know, a lead pilot always needs a copilot...So, my dear mechanic and lover of droids, please make me happy once again by pledging to be my partner in life, my copilot. I love you so much, and I don't want to ever lose you to war, natural causes, or to another man. I've also been distant with you before this event because I've been gathering up the courage to ask you this question and get the proper permission from your family to earn for your hand after years of earning your heart...So, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), now that the choice is yours, will you marry me?"

With both of her hands covering her face again, (Y/F/N) began to cry tears of joy as the crowd watched her. Everyone seemed to feel so bad for her as she cried while many of the women were wiping their eyes and the men were cheering Poe on just to keep him from crying like a baby. After a few minutes though, (Y/F/N) opened up her hands to reveal her face and after a few moments of thought, the woman nodded her head without a second thought as she choked on her words, "Y...Ye...Y-Yes..." As soon as those golden words escaped her lips, Poe looked on in disbelief with a gaped mouth and widened eyes before he gasped in doubting questions, "Yes?"

"Yes, oh yes, Poe Dameron, I will marry you...I love you so much, and I wanna thank you for making me such a happy woman." (Y/F/N) announced confidently as Poe slid the ring onto his lover's finger before the crowd chanted in unison the word 'Kiss,' their cries getting louder each time the word was repeated, until it thundered into boisterous applause and shouts of the same word. At once, Poe and (Y/F/N) met the simple request as they kissed under the gazes of their comrades before everyone cheered, clapped, and whistled for the engaged couple. Afterwards, Leia decided to go on with the festivities as music and dancing persisted at the Resistance base. Now that medals had been awarded and speeches given, Poe got his mark in history and (Y/F/N) got her mark as a fairly decent public speaker. But more importantly, both lovers got a chance to be married as husband and wife, just like their parents before them. This night was the best night of their lives, and it was one they would never forget. Sure, they still had the First Order to fight, but Poe Dameron and (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) would do so as they had always done for years as a dating couple turned soon-to-be marriage...together.


	11. Older! Obi-Wan Kenobi X Older! Fem! Reader - When We Were Younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Your First Name
> 
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name
> 
> (H/C) - Hair Color
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color
> 
> (L/S/C) - Lightsaber Color
> 
> ________________________________________________
> 
> Author's note: This was a fourth anonymous request made to intergalacticimagines.tumblr.com, and I was once a contributor to their blog as a Star Wars imagine blogger so I could help them out by writing requests that they couldn't get to. I apologize if this is very short because I really had no good ideas except this and if it totally sucks, then I really apologize. But please enjoy anyways!

(Luke Skywalker Point of View)

It had been a few moments since I first met Ben and (Y/F/N) Kenobi. They had told me about my father Anakin Skywalker and the old stories of the Jedi before Darth Vader destroyed them with the help of Emperor Palpatine and the Galactic Empire. Ben and (Y/F/N) were the only survivors of the Jedi Purge alongside an old friend, Master Yoda. I kinda feel terrible for them because I don't know what it's like to lose all my friends and family like that. However, when I found out that I could use and sense the Force, then I actually began to want to learn from Masters Ben and (Y/F/N) about how to use these newfound powers.

One day for our daily lessons, Ben made me wear a bowl-looking helmet on my head to get rid of my eyesight so I would use the Force to fight. After hours of training by fighting a robot that shot lasers at me, (Y/F/N) decided to let Ben and I take a break as I sat down with her. After a few minutes of settling my sore legs and learning how to breathe again, I looked towards (Y/F/N) with her graying hair arranged in a braided bun and her eyes becoming more gray with age. She was still attractive even for being as old as my aunt and uncle, so I often told her as such like I did today, "You know, for a Jedi who's been living here for twenty years or so, you still look good."

With that, (Y/F/N) began to laugh as she slapped her knee with her outstretched palm before she made a small jest, "Oh, Luke, you never cease to amaze me...You should've seen me and my husband when we were in the Order before we became old and gray."

"I heard that!" Obi-Wan/Ben replied sarcastically as (Y/F/N) responded with her own sarcastic jab at the top of her lungs, "I know, that's why I said it loud, old man!"

"Oh, I'm old?! You're the same age as me! Look at yourself, Mrs. Wrinkles and White Hair."

"Ok, you know?" (Y/F/N) responded back with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side before she continued her thoughts aloud, "I'm tired of your sass, Mr. Ow-My Back!" At this point, I couldn't stop laughing at these moments between the sassy old couple as they turned to look at me before Ben asked, "And what do you think you're laughing at, Skywalker?"

"He's just a crusty, crotchety old man, Luke, honey. Just ignore him." (Y/F/N) responded jokingly before Obi-Wan gave his wife a tender kiss on the lips. I thought it was cute to see old people kiss, or anyone kiss for that matter, but then again, it was just awkward to see my teachers kissing in front of me.

After I coughed against my will to get some dust out of my throat, (Y/F/N) turned to me before she sat down next to me while I asked her, "Mrs. Kenobi?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"I was wondering if...while we took a break...you could tell me more about you and Mr. Ben's days as a Jedi?"

After thinking for a few minutes, (Y/F/N) decided to speak with me as she sat closer to me with my hands in her lap. As soon as she started her story, the older woman didn't stop as she set the scene, "We lived in this big city called Coruscant where Senators from every nation had a voice to rule the Galaxy and the Jedi were around...All Jedi started as young as toddlers to learn the ways of the Light Force, including me and Ben. Younglings were what we called our youngest Jedi while Padawans were the older students, but we all learned under Jedi Masters...Back when we were younger, when my hair was (H/C) and my eyes were (E/C), I met Ben when his hair was a healthy shade of auburn and his eyes were as blue as the skies overhead."

"Ben with red hair and blue eyes?! You can't be serious."

"But I am, it's the honest truth. You can just ask him yourself...Anyways, where was I? Oh yes!...For many years, we fought with our lightsabers of blue and (L/S/C) alongside your father and his blue lightsaber...In fact, Ben was your father's teacher and they got along so well that they were almost like brothers or father and son. We saved so many people and fought so many enemies. We even faced a few Sith Lords over the years and we even participated as soldiers in the Clone Wars...I loved dear little Anakin like my own son and I...It was so sad when Vader killed him."

"I'm so sorry..." I replied as I put a tender hand on her shoulder while she patted my head before she stroked my cheek with her small, wrinkled hand, "Bless you, child. You are as sweet and kind as your father, and just as handsome...Sometimes, when I see the way your blonde hair curls around your neck or the way your blue eyes twinkle in the Sun, I see Anakin again..."

Then, (Y/F/N) began to tell me all sorts of stories in regards to her and Ben's adventures. She was such a great storyteller because she could paint a complete picture of what happened during things or who was involved, even the smells and sights of everything that happened. Just hearing about the Jedi flying starships to all these different worlds and fighting in grand battles made me want to go on adventures like they did. The Jedi sound so cool and I wish that they were still alive and thriving. It's a shame that people like my dad are gone and people like Yoda, Ben, and (Y/F/N) have to live in hiding. That's why I'm determined to be a Jedi just Iike my dad, to save the Galaxy from the wicked Emperor and Sith Lord Darth Vader. That's why my hope is that I'm strong enough to do this task and learn the ways of the Jedi to the best of my ability, just like my father before me.


	12. Obi-Wan Kenobi X Fem! Reader - It's Not Nice to Eavesdrop, Master Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Your First Name
> 
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name
> 
> (H/C) - Hair Color
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color
> 
> (Y/N/N) - Your Nickname
> 
> (Y/F/B) - Your Favorite Book
> 
> _______________________________________________
> 
> Author's note: Here was another anonymous request made to intergalacticimagines.tumblr.com when I was once a contributor to their blog as a Star Wars imagine blogger. Therefore, I decided to help them out by writing requests that they couldn't get to. Please enjoy!

It had been many years since (Y/F/N) had last seen her old best friend, Padmé Naberrie. They were in the same politics class in their childhood until Padmé was elected as Naboo's Queen, while at the same time, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) became a schoolteacher for politics after the old teacher who taught her and Padmé passed away. And how were these facts known? Well, the two women kept in close contact through messages on their datapads, but these news were also announced all over Naboo for all ears to hear and understand. During her time as a teacher, (Y/F/N) loved her students and they loved her back, which meant that her life was overall very good. She was well-paid and well-known, and she was also very beautiful, kind, and intelligent. Why would someone not like her?

It just so happened that Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker were coming to offer Padmé protection but also pay her a visit in Naboo. At the same time, (Y/F/N) was also visiting her old friend as she met Padmé outside the gates of the palace. Dressed in her finest frock and high heels, Padmé ran into the arms of her old friend as she grinned from ear to ear, "(Y/N/N)!"

"Mé!" (Y/F/N) replied back with her own hug and smile as she used the nickname she had developed for her best friend. As soon as the two young women had their fill for affection, the elegant dames walked with their elbows linked together as they began to sight-see and talk about all of the things that they had forgot to mention in their frequent messages to each other. Sometimes, the two women would even make each other laugh as they teased each other and slapped each other on the arms playfully before speaking again about other important matters.

After a few minutes of walking through the gardens, Padmé and (Y/F/N) managed to cross paths with two special Jedi as the former monarch approached one of them, Anakin, first. With a hug and a kiss to his cheek, the two star-crossed lovers greeted each other before (Y/F/N) tenderly hugged the younger man, remembering him as the little slave boy during the Battle of Naboo when she herself participated as a starship pilot before becoming an educator on politics. But what made the visit even better was to see Obi-Wan again.

Truth be told, (Y/F/N) had not seen Obi-Wan in ages since they were much younger. He was only a Padawan and she was only a pilot when they first met, but they were both entranced with each other all the same back then. To her, Obi-Wan was the most handsome man she had ever had the pleasure of knowing in all her life and she was still infatuated with him. The way the man's auburn hair fluttered soft and thick in the breeze or the way his silver-blue eyes twinkled like Northern stars seemed to make (Y/F/N)'s heart pound deeper in her chest as she felt breathless and weightless with love coursing through her veins. Even just grasping and shaking his large hand in greeting again almost made (Y/F/N) slap herself across the cheek to regain her composure as she gave him a grand salutations with her own tender hug.

And after a welcoming supper, the young women decided to turn in for the night as they departed to Padmé's bedchambers. In the meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan would be standing guard as they offered protection to the former Queen and her special, attractive guest with the heart of gold. Once inside, the two women took turns bathing before they dressed in their nightgowns, pampered themselves with soothing treatments such as self-induced facials and massages, and then sat down on Padmé's mattress. Lying down on her stomach, (Y/F/N) began to read her and Padmé's favorite book, (Y/F/B), from off of her datapad. At the same time, Padmé began to detangle the strands of (H/C) that rested delicately against (Y/F/N)'s scalp before she ran one of her hairbrushes through the silky tresses. Then, with nimble fingers as gentle as a dove's feather, Padmé began to braid small sections of (Y/F/N)'s hair as the young woman continued to read.

After a few minutes of braiding, Padmé started on another section of hair before she asked her best friend, "So, I noticed something during dinner and I was kind of hoping you could help answer a few things for me..."

"What? Did you imagine the hot body under Anakin's uniform, Queen Amidala?" (Y/F/N) teased while wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously before Padmé giggled while she narrowed her eyes and teased back, "Ha, ha. Very funny...But seriously, I really did notice something...between you and a special...Jedi Master..."

"What are you going on about? You know how I hate it when you beat around the bush, Mé." (Y/F/N) asked as she raised her head slightly from her book to look towards Padmé before the brunette smirked with wiggling eyebrows, "You have a little obsession with the Jedi, and I don't mean Ani...I mean Obi, the bearded hottie."

"Padmé, shut it!" (Y/F/N) gasped as she placed her index finger over her lips before she shushed her friend in fright, "What if he hears us?"

"Come on, he's a Jedi. If he hasn't figured it out by now, then he needs to work on his use on the Force...But honestly, I think it's cute. You two would make a good couple. With his comedy and your intelligence, you'd be unstoppable." Padmé admitted honestly with every hint of sincerity in her tone before she clasped her hands together in a prayer position while also puckering the air with her plump, pink lips as she playfully teased her friend further. At the same time, (Y/F/N) decided to play along as she flopped down on the mattress with her back flat against the soft cushioned bedding before she placed one hand over her forehead as if she were about to faint. Then, she feigned the voice of a damsel in distress as she laughed with her hand cupped over her heart, "Oh, what was that, Obi-Wan?...Marry you?! A schoolteacher marry a Jedi?!...Oh, yes, I will marry you, my knight in shining armor!"

"Well, then, come here, baby. Let me give you a kiss." Padmé suggested with a lowered tone of voice so she would sound just like Obi-Wan before (Y/F/N) gasped playfully, "Oh, what a maverick you are!...Breaking the sacred Jedi code. You would really do that for me?"

"If my Padawan can do it, then I can too, my darling. Besides, I would do anything for you. I'm infatuated with you, so much so that I can't stop thinking about you." Padmé replied in her deep voice before she grabbed (Y/F/N)'s chin while she stroked her fingers down the side of her friend's face and continued playing along in her low tone, "I love the way your hair feels like silk in my fingers, even the way your skin feels so soft that I can't stop touching you for fear that I'll never feel such softness again...And your (E/C) eyes just make me not want to turn away...But your lips...Oh, they're my favorite bodily part, along with any others that I have yet to explore."

However, before Padmé could even begin to 'kiss' (Y/F/N), the latter female pushed her best friend's lips away by pressing her fingers against the smooth muscles while shaking her head, "We're getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we, Master Jedi? If you wanted more than a kiss from me, then you'd need to take me on a date to dinner first."

"Of course. How shameful of me...I shall do anything you ask, my sweet." Padmé teased before she cleared her throat. Then, the former Queen of Naboo reverted back to her original tone of voice as she asked, "Just admit it, you like Obi-Wan!"

"Alright, already...I do like him very much...I've always liked him since the Battle of Naboo when I was a pilot...But I'm so shy, I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"Well, I know that Anakin likes me and I lIke him back, so we've dropped some subtle hints to express how we feel about each other...I honestly don't know how you and Obi-Wan could ever drop subtle hints because it's so obvious that you two like each other that it's not even funny...But, if you'd like any help from the lady of love, I'd be willing to offer my assistance."

"I think we need a dating expert, not a former monarch, to tell me about the language of love."

"Okay, go ahead and laugh. Maybe if I do get married with children alongside Ani before you, then you're going to have to start listening to me."

"Fine, you got yourself a deal." (Y/F/N) nodded as she shook hands with her best friend before she commanded, "Hop up, your highness. It's your turn to get your hair done." With that, Padmé moved from her current seat as she moved into (Y/F/N)'s lap before she made another small jest, "With your hair-dressing skills, I'll probably look like a Nexu." That only earned Padmé a slap to her back as (Y/F/N) gave a swift 'Hey' with a giggle before the brunette giggled too. The whole rest of the night, the two girls talked about their crushes and how they would tell their men that they loved them if those Jedi didn't gather their gumption and fess up. After talking until the wee hours of the starry midnight, the two girls bid each other goodnight before they got under their covers and slumbered peacefully.

The next morning, when the two dames were properly dressed and ready to start their day, they departed downstairs, elbows linked together, before they sat down at the table. At the same time, Anakin and Obi-Wan were courteous to the two women as they pushed in the lady's chairs first before sitting down in their own seats. As they had breakfast with each other, Obi-Wan began to stare more at (Y/F/N) as the young woman blushed while giggling against her palm, as not to spew her breakfast all over the table, before the auburn-haired Jedi giggled too. He was even smiling more while Anakin looked on cluelessly with narrowed baby blues and a scowl on his boyish face, wondering why in the Force his Master seemed more cheerful than normal.

After finishing breakfast, Padmé and (Y/F/N) were about to go for a walk when Obi-Wan requested to escort the latter female, just the two of them. With a reluctant nod and a blush trying to creep onto her cheeks, (Y/F/N) decided to go with Obi-Wan while Padmé teased them from behind, giving her best friend a double thumbs-up with a grin on her face from ear to ear, which only made (Y/F/N) shoo Padmé away with a wave of her hand. Linking elbows with (Y/F/N), Obi-Wan was able to get a whiff of her sweet-smelling perfume as he complimented its scent upon her skin, which made the schoolteacher thank the Jedi for saying such sweet things to her, before he sarcastically suggested, "So, shall we continue with our walk, or should we engage in other activities today...my sweet?"

At once, (Y/F/N) inwardly cursed Padmé for Obi-Wan somehow finding out about her crush on him, even the intimate things that she had told her best friend about him. How the Jedi knew, she didn't know. But then again, he was a Jedi, so it was no wonder that he found out to quickly. He WAS guarding the door, after all, so he might've overheard something if not everything she had said. Regardless, (Y/F/N) couldn't deny it because she had said it and meant it, every single, solitary word, and he had heard it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be implying anything subtly.

Therefore, (Y/F/N) followed her heart as she looked into Obi-Wan's eyes with her own (E/C) before she stroked his stubbled cheek with her smooth fingers. Grabbing her hand in his gargantuan one, Obi-Wan accepted the warm gesture before he made another jest, "So...are you going to kiss me or shall I have to take you on a date first?" At once, (Y/F/N) giggled as she kissed Obi-Wan's lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. After the two broke away for air, (Y/F/N) shook her head before she answered, "No, sir, you don't...But, it's not nice to eavesdrop, Master Jedi." With a tap of her index finger against his nose, Obi-Wan chuckled low in his Adam's apple before he admitted, "You never cease to amaze me. No wonder I fell for you the first time."

"And I with you...Shall we walk?" (Y/F/N) suggested as she linked hands with Obi-Wan while they walked through the palace grounds together. Moments like this were rare for them, but on their miniature ideas of vacations, they seemed to admit their love for each other as their bond grew ever-stronger and ever-present like the living Force. To them, it was so peaceful as they began to lean in for another kiss under the rays of the Sun with the flowers as their only witnesses...

But, it was only a short while later when Anakin found out the truth from Padmé before he raced down the hallways, his lover trailing behind while rolling her eyes and muttering "Oh, dear Force!" Then, the younger man pointed an index finger at his Master and (Y/F/N), eyes wide and mouth gaped open, as he ruined the moment with a shout of, "I knew it!" At once, Padmé slapped her palm over her forehead before (Y/F/N) buried her head in her hands while Anakin smirked at his teacher, arms crossed over his chest and back leaning against a pillar, "So, how does it feel breaking the rules, Master?"

"Bye, Anakin." Obi-Wan suggested through gritted teeth before Anakin continued on, "Oh, you want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Did I ruin the moment?"

"Yes, my Padawan...Bye!" Obi-Wan waved as Padmé grabbed Anakin by the arm and led him away before (Y/F/N) let out a fit of giggles while she admitted, "Well, that was embarrassing."

"Now that he's gone. Where were we?" Obi-Wan asked as he pulled his lover in for another kiss as Naboo seemed to grow more beautiful just for them. Hues of pink and red seemed to be ever-present around the two as they kissed a second time on this lovely day. It was one day that they'd never forget for as long as they both lived and they wouldn't change their lives for the world. They had each other as lover and that was all that mattered now.


	13. Poe Dameron X Fem! Reader - Happy Birthday, My Love (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Anonymous   
> 41 ("You did all of this for me?") and 26 ("I got you a present") with precious Poe? 
> 
> Author's Note: I hope the person who requested this anomyously on Tumblr enjoys this story because I'm gonna do another college AU to make it even fluffier. I also decided to include Hux, Phasma, and Kylo as your friends in this story as good yet sarcastic as crap individuals. If anyone else who may or may not follow my blog wants another sentence prompt, I will do any number except for numbers 21, 35, 1, 4, 49, 6, 17, 22, 40, 50, 41, 26, 5, and 34 since I don't repeat numbered prompts until I run out of numbers from the list and have to recycle them. The following prompt list link is here http://sakuraaeris1497.tumblr.com/post/155317490368/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you.

Dating a college boy has its perks, especially when that boy wanted to be a pilot and engineer with a major in computer science. For one, Poe was very popular with both the ladies as well as the extracurricular clubs and sports teams he belonged to, mainly soccer and Nintendo club where he was a master video gamer. That's actually how you met Poe. Sure, he was a year older than you as a junior now, but when you showed him how well you cream others in Super Smash Brothers Brawl and Super Smash Brothers Melee, all Poe could think in his head was the phrase, "DANG!!! Please like me, love me, date me, and marry me." After that, you and him just sort of clicked after Rey and Finn acted as your wingman and wingwoman (since you and Poe acted as wingman and wingwoman to the two of them in the past). Since freshman year, it was always the four of your hanging out together since you and Rey were roommates while Finn and Poe were roommates (even though Poe was older as a sophomore at the time and had the most academic credits out of all you combined) and all of you lived on the third floor of the residence hall. Now, a year had passed and you and Poe were still going strong.

But, it just so happened to be your birthday during school hours, but luckily, you had no tests, quizzes, research papers, or big projects to worry about. So, waking up early in the morning, you noticed that Rey was up earlier than you were as she fixed you and her some coffee using your machine before she handed you a blue envelope. Opening it up, you noticed that there was some gift cards inside for Amazon, Netflix, and I-Tunes as Rey came up from behind you and hugged you tightly before exclaiming, "Happy birthday, (your name)!"

Gasping lightly, you thought it was so sweet for Rey to do this for you as you set the card and gift cards down on your desk before you hugged her back and exclaimed, "Oh, that's so sweet of you, Rey. Thank you."

"No problem, pretty lady." Rey winked as she went back to her desk with her coffee as she sipped on it and made sure she had all her stuff for the day in her backpack before she got the oatmeal out of the microwave as the machine beeped lightly and took that to her desk too so she could eat some breakfast. Then, remembering you had a ham and swiss croissant in the mini fridge, you popped that in the microwave and let it cook before you scooted your chair closer to Rey so you two could eat breakfast at her desk together, coffee and all. Then, as you two are, Rey started to engage you in some early morning conversation as she asked you, "So, are you and Pilot McDreamy gonna do anything special for your birthday?"

"I really don't know, but you know Poe is all about surprises." You shrugged as you smiled lightly before Rey smiled back, "I'm sure whatever he's planning, it'll be a wonderful gathering with your friends at a party." With a small "Mmm-hmm" as you took another bite of your sandwich, you decided to go take a shower, brush your teeth, and get dressed for the day while Rey waited up for you since you two had Spanish class together. After you grabbed your bag and made sure you had everything, you and Rey walked to the classroom together as you noticed Poe and Finn inside earlier than usual as you two sat down in your little corner at the front of the room in a square formation with two in front and two behind. Sitting beside you, Poe handed you a half-a-dozen box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts as he kissed you on the lips and whispered in fluent Spanish, "Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor."

Accepting the box from him with tears almost shimmering in your (eye color) orbs from how sweet this man was, you kissed Poe back and thanked him kindly as you replied back in Spanish, "Gracias, mi amor." Then, Rey leaned on her elbows on her desk behind Poe as she replied with a smirk, "Wow, that was awesome, Poe! That was so sweet of you."

"Yeah, Poe, you really impressed (your first name)." Finn responded back with his own smirk as he winked at Rey before you offered to share the box with everyone while you smiled, "If it's food, money, or anything related to a fandom I like, that's the perfect gift for me." Then, passing the box around so everyone could have at least one plain glazed doughnut, you all had breakfast in the Spanish classroom as you talked about what you guys wanted to do since it was your birthday and not much was going on. But all you really wanted to do was spend time with your friends and eat food, watch stuff on Netflix, or play video games. After all, you really weren't a big party person.

So, after you had class with Rey again in Greek Mythology, you met up with Poe and Finn again as Kylo (or Ben) also joined you while the ebony-haired junior handed you a little box decorated with a stick-on ribbon and glittery wrapping paper before he greeted you with a simple hug, with him towering over you by a lot of inches and feet. Then, Kylo smiled at you as he replied, "Hey, I heard from Rey that it was your birthday, so she asked me to come. I also got you a gift." Then, with Phasma and Hux signaled for you guys to sit down at their table in the cafeteria, you and your friends (your boyfriend Poe included) sat down with the communications majors who were both involved in the university's leadership and honor student's programs as the blonde woman fist-bumped you and handed you a small box before Hux waved at you and handed you a small bag. Then, after you all got your food, you all sat down at the cafeteria table as you started opening up gifts, starting with Kylo's gift first as you tore off the wrapping paper while taking occasional bites of a homemade corn muffin. Looking inside the box, you saw that it was a bunch of hand-knitted Beanies that Kylo had made himself according to the fandoms you enjoyed as you grinned, "Oh, this is so awesome. At least I know I don't have to buy these on the Internet or at Hot Topic."

"Well, I made them myself, but some were more difficult than others." Kylo smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head before you hugged him and thanked him for the gift. Then, you decided to open up Phasma's gift next as you tore off the wrapping paper again and opened the box before you saw a bunch of products from Bath and Body Works inside such as hand sanitizer, body lotion, body wash, and hand soap alongside a Bath and Body Works gift card as you practically squealed and responded, "Oh my gosh, you didn't have to do this! I've been trying to get out and go to Bath and Body Works since Christmas, but I never got a chance because I was so busy and the traffic was terrible."

"Well, I figured a girl would always need beauty products. So, you're welcome." Phasma replied with a small smile as you hugged her and thanked her for your gift before you put on the Star Wars beanie that Kylo had made for you while you decided to open up the gift bag that Hux had given you moments earlier after taking a bite of macaroni and cheese. Looking inside the bag, you noticed some of your favorite paraphernalia inside as you noticed an Assassin's Creed hoodie that was red and white alongside a replica of Emma's swan necklace from Once Upon a Time and two Funko Pop Vinyl figurines of your all-time favorite Star Wars and Marvel characters, (favorite Star Wars character) and (favorite Marvel character). After putting on the hoodie over a Kingdom Hearts T-shirt, you hugged Hux and thanked him for your gift before Finn handed you a small card that had a gift card for Netflix inside it, to which you hugged him as well and thanked him for the gift.

Finally, Poe was the last person to give you a gift as he handed you a wrapped box with a card attached to it while he replied, "I got you a present." Now, this final box made you curious as to what your boyfriend had gotten you for your birthday as you decided to open the card first as you saw an Amazon gift card inside along with a short and sweet message from Poe. At once, you just had to kiss your boyfriend on the lips in the cafeteria as he laughed once you broke the smooching session before Rey begged you to open up the box while everyone else chanted along to get you to see what the gift was. After ripping the wrapping paper off and looking inside the box, you noticed a laminated art print that was about the size of an average envelope but was small enough to hang on your wall as it contained a picture of you and Poe in Star Wars gear battling the First Order. You could tell it was a commissioned piece because of the signature at the bottom of the artwork and the email thread that Poe had printed out and included in the box before you noticed an email confirming an order that Poe had put in well in advance. At once, you recognized what Poe had done because you used to buy these for yourself as you read the email before you gasped and decided to hug the heck out of your boyfriend. Laughing and kissing Poe on the cheek, you just had to thank him as you realized that he had gotten you a three-day VIP pass for a local cosplay and fandom convention in your area since you had been wanting to go to it but were worried that you wouldn't be able to because of college work. At once, everyone else congratulated Poe on doing such a nice thing for you as you kissed him again on the lips with a giggle before you asked, "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course. Happy birthday, my love." Poe winked with his chocolate eyes as he kissed your cheek before sipping a bit of broccoli cheddar soup while you practically squealed with a smile, "Awww, you're so sweet, Poe. Thank you."

"Oh, but that's not even the best part. There's more..." Rey replied in a sing-song voice alongside Finn as you looked at Poe with widened eyes as a strand of your (hair color) tresses fell in front of your face while you asked, "Wait, what?" At once, Poe stroked your loose hair behind your ear as he smirked before he explained, "Meet me at Hux, Phasma, and Kylo's apartment and you'll see. I'll even pick you and Rey up." You knew Poe was one for surprises and you just figured there was a party involved somewhere in this equation. However, you decided to go play along and see what would happen as you nodded and responded with a stutter of "Ok."

Later that night, you and Rey got dressed together as you both made sure to wear something nice before Poe knocked on your door. Looking as sexy as ever, there was your boyfriend and Rey's outside your dorm looking all snazzy as you and your brunette friend grabbed your student ID's to make sure you two could get back inside your residence hall and your room. Then, going out to Poe's car, you four drove over to Kylo's apartment that was five minutes from campus as Poe unlocked the door with a spare key he had on his lanyard before Rey flicked on the nearest light switch. At once, Phasma, Hux, Kylo, and your other friends jumped out from their many hiding spaces to shout out "Surprise" while you gasped with your hands over your mouth. At once, you gasped before you laughed, "Oh my gosh! You guys did a surprise party for me?"

"Well, you can think Pilot McDreamy over there for the idea. After all, I'm not peppy enough to know this many people and organize them to come over at a designated time." Hug replied sarcastically with a smirk as you turned around to Poe, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips as you exclaimed, "I love it! Thank you!"

"Well, the night's still young and the pizza and cake are still fresh. Let's get this party started!" One of Poe's friends replied as he turned the music up a little bit so everyone could dance while you and Poe sat down on a nearby couch to munch on some pizza while some people decided to dance to the music or get their own slice or two of pizza. Talking with your closest friends and hanging out as a small group in a friend's apartment, this was by far the best birthday party that you had ever had because you were around the people you loved the most. Besides, your friends and boyfriend had gotten you the best gifts, but the only gift you really wanted was the company you would spend with them since that meant a whole lot to you. After an hour or two, everyone sang "Happy birthday" to you as they lit the candles and brought the cake closer to you before you made a wish and blew out the candles while everyone clapped. Then, slicing up the dessert so everyone could have a piece, you all sat down and savored the cake that Rey had baked and iced herself as you told everyone that this was the best birthday you had ever had while they all laughed and hugged you. All through the night, you all partied on and danced or played video games together as your own makeshift college family in your home away from home. It was a family you loved and one your family supported because they knew how much you loved them, and you wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Anakin Skywalker X Fem! Handmaiden! Reader - Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Your First Name
> 
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name
> 
> (H/C) - Hair Color
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color
> 
> (Y/N/N) - Your Nickname
> 
> ________________________________________________
> 
> Author's note: This was another anonymous request made to intergalacticimagines.tumblr.com, when I was once a contributor to their blog as a Star Wars imagine blogger. Therefore, I decided to help them out by writing requests that they couldn't get to. Please enjoy!

(Reader Point of View)

I had been a handmaiden to Queen Amidala for many years since she was first elected as one of many young female leaders of Naboo. I was a few years younger than the famous monarch, but I was nowhere near as pretty as her. I was plain with (H/C) tresses that cascaded long down my back to make me look more like creature than fair maiden and (E/C) irises that were dull in comparison to the Queen's vibrant chocolate orbs.

It just so happened that two old friends of Padmé's, two Jedi, were coming for a visit. Since I was the head maiden out of all of her ladies, I was chosen to accompany her on the visit. With my long, flowing dress of midnight azure with silver sparkles that made it look like stars, Padmé even helped me fix my hair that way it wouldn't fall over my eyes, even though it was supposed to be the opposite. After she claimed I looked amazing, I helped her fix her hair and clothing before we departed down the hall to await our guests. And right then and there, I saw a sight that would change my life forever.

~*~

(Anakin Point of View)

Down the hallway, Obi-Wan and I strolled as we went to visit Padmé. I had known her since I was nine, and it's now been a decade since I last saw her for a while. Of course, we had been though the Battle of Geonosis, so I had to deal with the ability to use my new metal limb. But overall, everything was going okay as we went about our daily lives. But as soon as I rounded the corner, I saw something that would change my life forever.

~*~

(Reader Point of View)

I must've lost my breath for what seemed like an eternity as my mouth went dry and my eyes widened like saucers. I tried to make my reactions as discreet as possible, but Padmé soon seemed to notice as she smirked with a giggle into her palm before she greeted the auburn-haired man. All I know is that his name is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he had facial hair, and he was very handsome and funny. He even gave me and Padmé and I each a hug as he greeted us and asked for my name. When I told him that my name was (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and that I was a lead handmaiden to Senator Amidala, he seemed pleased as he welcomed me warmly into his social circle. Then, he called forth a young man to come to his side as my eyes scanned his Jedi physique.

~*~

(Anakin Point of View)

As soon as my Master called me to his side, I sheepishly scooted across the floor with my hands behind my back. As confident as I made myself out to be, I was still just an awkward boy who had just been accepted as a Jedi Knight. I was still that boy I was on Tattooine when I left my Mama to be a Jedi and free all the slaves. But when I did, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever encountered, and my heart started to race as I could literally feel a warm blush reach my cheeks. I tried to cover up the evidence of such a reaction by looking down at the floor, but I still had all eyes on me as Obi-Wan started to tease me through his telepathy while I told him just to 'shut up.' I took in the whole figure and manner of this gorgeous young woman. If Padmé was an angel to me, then this young woman was a queen of the celestial skies in comparison. She was so beautiful that I would never run out of synonyms for the very word 'flawless,' but I was too scared to even open my mouth and tell her that she was absolutely breathtaking. However, all that could suffice was to introduce myself as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker while she introduced herself as (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)...Wow...What a pretty name for such a pretty girl...

~*~

(Reader Point of View)

Wow, a Jedi Knight! Being a former Queen and current Senator really does have its perks. Maybe this lead handmaiden job isn't too bad, especially if I get to meet hot guys such as these. Obi-Wan is pretty good-looking for an older man...but the boy beside him was pretty cute. He had sandy hair like the Sun shining over Naboo's lakes that was in a ponytail while his big eyes were like the very waters I speak of so fondly. But his boyish baby face made me want to kiss him on the plump cheeks that were currently dusted with a red gleam...Maybe it was Padmé that made him feel the love in this room, or maybe he was just hot because of all the black he was wearing?...Wait a second, did I just say that I wanted to kiss him?! I've only met the dude and I'm already talking about kissing him after I've only given him my name and title! But then, he surprised me by asking me to show him around Naboo while Obi-Wan decided to meditate alone and Padmé went back to her job or writing and reviewing possible bills to be discussed in the Senate.

~*~

(3rd Person Point of View)

(Y/F/N) and Anakin walked through the outer gardens of Naboo together arm-in-arm as they looked upon the pretty flowers. Many rows of plumerias, sunflowers, daisies, and daffodils lined the green hedges and white stones of the flora and fauna while the Jedi Knight and the lead handmaiden explored. Many times, Anakin was asking (Y/F/N) what types of flowers were in the garden. Of course, (Y/F/N) knew the answers, but she was also aware of Padmé's stories of the little slave boy from Tattooine. It was understandable as to why he was so curious about the delicate plants of Naboo because the only vegetation he was used to was a desert cactus and that was it. Therefore, she was willing to answer all of Anakin's numerous questions as she pointed to each flower and told him the myths and history of each one while at the same time, the young man kept his eyes on the lovely young woman. His ears were always open to the soothing tone of the handmaiden as he became the active listener unlike the attitude he had with his Jedi Master.

When (Y/F/N) reached a certain section of the garden, she began to smile brightly while her palms shrouded her lips before she pulled Anakin along by the ebony sleeve of his uniform. The poor Tattooine native was almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to keep up with the young woman, who was running as fast as lightning in high-heeled boots and was making Anakin start to wonder how a girl could run that fast in uncomfortable shoes that could quickly tear up a foot in half a minute. Once the woman made her way to the flowers, she pointed to them before she explained to Anakin, "These are forget-me-nots and roses...Legend says that roses have different meanings depending on what color you give them. For example, you give yellow roses to a close friend while you give red roses to a lover. They're often a symbolic gesture of romance here on Naboo. And the forget-me-nots...Their story is so romantic and sweet, but they're also my favorite flower. Legends say that if you give your lover a forget-me-not, then you'll never forget each other for as long as you two live..."

"That does sound sweet..." Anakin admitted before he shyly asked the young woman, "Who told you that?"

"My mom..." (Y/F/N) answered before she continued her explanation as her eyes started to become downcast and her voice meek with every word of the truth, "She told me all sorts of folk tales, especially when we were captured during the Battle of Naboo...She and my father are still alive and safe now, but those moments for us were very scary until you guys came to save us."

At once, Anakin's mouth gaped open with a gasp as he gazed into (E/C) orbs with his own baby blues before he gasped, "Man...I am so sorry. No one should've ever hurt someone as lovely as you."

"We were just captured, nothing more...And I am anything but lovely."

"No, you are so beautiful." Anakin replied as he stared upon (Y/F/N) with every bit of love in his features while his eyes seemed to gleam from the blue flowers that surrounded his body and a grand, white smile plastered onto his face. With her own crimson blush dusting her cheeks, (Y/F/N) looked down at the ground as she smiled from Anakin's compliment before he plucked a single forget-me-not from the emerald stem. Then, with his large, human hand, Anakin swept his fingers through her silky hair as he secured a single blue and yellow flower behind her ear. With a gentle gaze shared between the two of them, Anakin came close to (Y/F/N) as he told her, "Now you'll never forget me. And you are so beautiful...Please don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

(Y/F/N) just didn't know what to say. She had just met this young man, and already it was like love at first sight. But the lovely handmaiden wouldn't trade this moment for the world as she took a forget-me-not from the stem too before she placed it on the Jedi's utility belt as she replied, "As thanks for saving me during the Battle of Naboo and for complimenting me a few minutes ago...that way you'll never forget me either."

"How could I, when you're so memorable to begin with?"

"And how could I forget you when you have been so kind and sweet to me?" (Y/F/N) admitted as she kissed Anakin on the cheek before the Jedi looked at the handmaiden in surprise. His eyes seemed to become the size of dinner plates as he looked upon the lovely dame with so much love before (Y/F/N) began to blush again. She really couldn't believe that she had done that. You don't just kiss a guy only a few hours after meeting him, but (Y/F/N) just did. She was different from the other girls who would flock from every corner of the galaxy to even have a whiff of the cologne that Anakin wore after a shower or run their fingers though his downy hair. Sometimes, love comes to those who aren't even searching, and for these two young individuals, this situation was no exception.

At once, Anakin regained his composure as he looked upon (Y/F/N) before he escorted the lovely handmaiden back to her living quarters. Padmé was already asleep and Obi-Wan was ready to depart back to Coruscant. But before he left, Anakin left a lingering smooch onto the cheek of the Naboo native as he bid her his final words, "Goodnight and have sweet dreams, (Y/F/N). I hope I see you again, and may the Force be with you."

"Goodnight and have sweet dreams too, Anakin. I hope I see you again too and may the Force be with you as well." (Y/F/N) bid her new friend goodbye before they both parted ways. As their paths became more split apart than crossed one over the other, the two couldn't stop thinking of each other as their hearts raced at supersonic speed in their chests and thoughts of love permeated from their heads through the blood-filled veins of their entire bodies. The two felt like they were flying on air as they couldn't get the other person out of their heads while they began to sense a fluttering feeling in their bodies. But only time would tell if such a relationship was worth pursuing.

Eventually, the meetings between Anakin and (Y/F/N) became more frequent and discreet as Jedi and handmaiden started to form a close friendship. They were like peanut butter and jelly as they seemed to just fit together perfectly. Everything seemed to be going perfectly for the two individuals until the day that Anakin had come back to Naboo to pay a special visit.

Anakin wanted to come back and surprise (Y/F/N) with his presence after a difficult mission, so he decided to do something nice for her. There was a flower festival going on in Naboo at the time where merchants from all over would advertise their wares and where individuals would celebrate the origins of the flora and fauna while also giving the plants away as gifts to loved ones, especially lovers, fiancés, and spouses. Seeing as this was a special holiday during his visit, Anakin decided to buy some flowers that he knew that the young woman would like, especially roses with their own 'colorful' meanings and the azure forget-me-nots that always reminded the Jedi of her. Then, he made sure that he looked more presentable than normal as he made his way to see Padmé. He wanted to ask her opinion to see if (Y/F/N) would like the delicate bouquet.

At the same time, (Y/F/N) had also sampled the products of Naboo as she bought an assortment bouquet that was shaped like a heart, all pieced together with many flowers she introduced to Anakin, especially forget-me-nots. With a jovial gait and tune of love making her sway, (Y/F/N) had a smile on her face until she rounded the corner. A gasp escaped her throat as she placed her hand on her mouth before she saw it. There was Anakin, holding his bouquet as he smiled at the Naboo Senator, and there was Padmé, smiling too as she nodded before hugging the Jedi around the neck.

~*~

(Reader Point of View)

I hope they didn't see me...I'm pressed against the wall on my back, and I can faintly see that they're still hugging...But I knew it! Deep down, I knew Ani only saw me as a best friend. He's been in love with Padmé all along...Such a dope!...I poured my heart and soul out to him, even spent my hard-earned money on this bouquet, and he goes and does this to me...My heart is pounding, but not with love, with sadness. And not just any sadness, but heartbreak. I just feel so empty inside that I can't even comprehend anything. I'm so confused about everything and I don't know why...I've had a crush on Anakin since I first laid eyes on him, and I thought he felt the same way. But now, I know he's in love with the perfect angel...Honestly, I wish them no ill will because they rightfully deserve each other. But how could I stand by and watch them be so happy while I have to stand aside as the perfect servant and be miserable? I can feel tears running down my face, but I don't care anymore. I'm in love with a man who doesn't love me, so what's the point anymore? Chucking my bouquet aside, I cover my tearful face as I sprint down the hall and out of the area. I can't bear for anyone to see my face when it looks like this, nor for me to see myself this way. I don't want anyone to see me or me to see anyone, and that's just fine with me. I'm ignored anyways. I'm a handmaiden, nothing more. A girl hopelessly in love with a man with unreciprocated feelings, nothing more. Who would ever pick me? I'm an insignificant moron who is plain and unspecial. What was I thinking? A Jedi Knight and a handmaiden to a Senator...Not even a match. Maybe in a storybook, but not in real life...I'm so pathetic! I don't even know who I pass as I run down the hall, and honestly, I don't care. I just want to be in my safe place where Nature can comfort me like a mother to a daughter and I can offer nature my selfless love in return.

~*~

(Anakin Point of View)

I distinctly remember Padmé hugging me as she tells me that (Y/F/N) would love my gift of flowers. I can just picture my true love getting this gift and beaming at me with that gorgeous smile she has...Oh, what I wouldn't give to see that smile again! To run my fingers through her hair, even gaze into her eyes, or kiss her lips...I wonder what kissing her would be like? Wow, me kissing a handmaiden to the Senator, wouldn't that be something? At the same time, I distinctly remember a presence nearby as I feel it through the Force. It can't be but it is, my sweet queen of the stars! But she was happy before. Now, she's so sad. I wonder why?

Padmé soon sees where I'm looking at as she goes to investigate before she holds up a heart-shaped bouquet. I recognize the forget-me-nots, the symbol of my relationship with (Y/F/N), but the bouquet looks as though she smashed it on the ground carelessly. Why would it look like that?...unless something happened to my beloved. That's when Padmé deduces that maybe my dear one saw us hugging and mistook it as me giving the gift to the Senator. Padmé has been and will always be beautiful, but she is nothing more to me than a best friend. But (Y/F/N), I love her so much it's not even funny. And here I've gone and done it again, screwed it up for us. I've hurt the feelings of my beloved and it's all my fault! I made her think I didn't love her and now she probably won't love me after seeing the affection that Padmé and I did. She probably thinks the bouquet was for Padmé, not her, which wasn't my intention at all. But I have to make this right. I just have to before it's too late. So gathering my courage and my polite permission to leave from Padmé, I went after the woman I really loved...(Y/F/N).

~*~

(3rd Person Point of View)

Anakin must've searched the whole area all day until it reached sunset, looking everywhere he could think of for (Y/F/N). He was almost falling on his face from tripping over his own two feet as he sprinted through the beautiful landscape that was Naboo. Meanwhile, the sounds of the flower festival below still echoed in his ears as he took a repose to think and use the Force, a lesson that his Master always tried to instill in him for as long as he could remember. Closing his eyes and locating (Y/F/N) through the Force, Anakin knew where her safe place was as he ran through the building again until he made it to the flower gardens. The night sky had all the stars alight with a single pale moon showering the planet in her silver gown as it seemed to beam upon Anakin like a Broadway spotlight. But Anakin didn't care about the moonlight or the stars; he cared about (Y/F/N) and that was all that mattered right now.

All of a sudden, a sniffling noise was heard in the gardens as Anakin literally felt his heart breaking. It was like his tender heart was being ripped from his chest by an automaton with a sharp claw before smashed on the floor and slashed in two with a lightsaber. His heart literally broke as it did when he watched his mother die in his arms, and he had lost her in the most brutal way possible that anyone could lose their beloved parent. Therefore, he was determined not to lose the love of his life either due to a slight misunderstanding.

Rounding the corner to see his beloved, his and her bouquet in hand, Anakin shyly made his way forward as he found (Y/F/N). Her head was buried in her arms as she cried softly against the stone fountain in the gardens, her body trembling and shoulders heaving with every cry and sniffle that escaped her mouth. (Y/F/N) was still so beautiful in her sleeveless white dress with its cape acting as her shawl, but she looked so melancholy in her state of mind and being right now.

Swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat from seeing this, Anakin came forward to see (Y/F/N) as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before she turned sharply to him. With a small grin, the Jedi Knight tried to reassure the handmaiden that she was okay and safe with him as she looked down shyly before wiping her eyes, "Oh...H...Hi, Anakin."

"Hello, (Y/F/N)..." Anakin greeted sadly before he decided to question his beloved to figure out what was wrong, even if he already knew the reason. He just wanted to hear her side of the story so he could show his loyalty to her, "What's the matter?...You look like you've been crying for hours."

"Oh, it's...It's nothing, Ani. Just a beautiful flower I saw that made me so happy."

"Those aren't happy tears, and I've known you long enough to know the difference...Please tell me what's wrong, (Y/N/N), my sweet queen of the stars."

"I'm not your sweet," (Y/F/N) whispered sadly as tears started to pour from her eyes before she started to walk around Anakin. She didn't want to burst and fess up like this, but she felt as though the man deserved to know why she was acting the way she was as she began to explain the truth, "I guess I was nothing more than a nuisance to you, a way to get closer to Padmé...I thought you were my friend and I trusted you, I poured out my heart and soul for you thinking you felt the same way...But I was so stupid to think you'd actually love me, just as I love you and always have since we first met." After admitting the truth of her crush on the man, (Y/F/N) began to walk away as she gave a "You know what? Forget I said anything" to Anakin before wiping more of her tears away from her eyes until she became face-to-face with a muscular chest.

Wrapping his arms around (Y/F/N), Anakin buried his face in her hair as he ran his fingers through the strands before he admitted as well, "Oh, my beloved, I'm so sorry...I almost lost you like I did my mother and it was all my fault...I never used you to get closer to Padmé and I'm sorry you got that impression from when we were hugging..." Then, Anakin pulled out the bouquet that he was to give his beloved and the bouquet she was going to give to him while he replied, "I bought this for you, not Padmé. I also love the one you gave me."

(Y/F/N) could do nothing but gasp as more tears escaped her eyes before she gleamed with a white smile, "Oh, Ani...It's so beautiful."

"Just like you." Anakin replied as (Y/F/N) looked upon her crush with widened eyes of (E/C) before she interrogated into this matter further, "W...What? I'm not as pretty as Padmé, so why would you buy me flowers?" Without warning, warm, pink lips pressed against (Y/F/N)'s own plump ones as Anakin leaned in closer to the handmaiden's face. At the same time, Anakin's blue eyes fluttered shut while (Y/F/N) relaxed into the tender gesture as she wrapped her arms around the Jedi's neck, stroking her fingers through sandy hair as she even began to tug lightly at the tresses. At once, a moan was emitted from Anakin's deep throat before the kiss was broken so the two young individuals could gain some fresh air.

Panting lightly in a rhythm that matched the beating of their hearts, Anakin and (Y/F/N) gazed into each other's eyes before the Jedi admitted, "I'm in love with you, not Padmé...That's why I got you the flowers, not her...I've always loved you too since I first saw you, and I'm so sorry I upset you...I would never hurt you, (Y/N/N); I'd take care of you."

"Honestly, after you've bought me such beautiful flowers and apologized...All I have to say is that it's okay, Ani." (Y/F/N) replied as she kissed Anakin's cheek before he hugged her back, "I was just being stupid and I promise never to do anything like that again because I don't want to ever lose you, my sweet. I love you."

"I know." (Y/F/N) whispered before Anakin held out his arm and said, "The flower festival is still going on. I was wondering if you'd like an escort for the rest of the night...I just hope we can still salvage the night."

"We can." (Y/F/N) grinned as she held out her arm before she smirked sweetly, "Mister Jedi."

"Miss Handmaiden." Anakin teased back with his own smile and laugh as he linked arms with his beloved before they set off to enjoy the rest of the flower festival together. With fireworks and flora all around, Anakin and (Y/F/N) felt such great love for each other as they held hands and even exchanged another hug, even another kiss. Love through the Force brought this Jedi Knight and this Naboo handmaiden together and the young couple just hoped that it would stay that way for all time.


	15. Poe Dameron X Fem! Reader (feat. Brother! Kylo Ren) - But Brother, I Love Him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Your First Name  
> (E/C) - Eye Color  
> (Y/N/N) - Your Nickname
> 
> Author's note: This was the eighth request made to intergalacticimagines.tumblr.com by an anonymous Tumblr blogger when I was once a contributor to their blog as a Star Wars imagine blogger. Therefore, I decided to help them out by writing requests that they couldn't get to. 
> 
> And for the sake of this request, since the reader will be the daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa as well as the little sister of Ben Solo/Kylo Ren, the reader will have dark hair. I apologize if this is not your real hair color, but I figured it would work for this story in particular because of who her parents are. However, the name and eye color will be personalized to you. Nevertheless, please enjoy.

(Y/F/N) Solo, the beautiful crown jewel born to the legendary smuggler Han Solo and the legendary Resistance leader Princess Leia Organa, was an amazing edition to the family. She was several years younger than her older brother, Ben, but they were quite close and got along fairly well. She even had a good-standing relationship with her Uncle Luke. She was only about as Force-sensitive as her mother, feeling when her loved ones were hurt or in danger, and she couldn't even match the skill of her brother. But with a little practice, she was able to perform small actions that could at least show that she was no one to mess with. Gifted with an uncanny ability to lead an army, shoot a blaster, and possess a motherly personality towards others, (Y/F/N) was a benevolent soul. But more than that, she was gifted with the beauty of her mother, with dark brown hair almost as black as ebony and eyes that were (E/C) and sparkling like the stars of the Galaxy.

That must've been why one Poe Dameron always took a liking to her. Even though he was several years older than her, their bond was still genuine and budding like a flower as they became close friends. Ever since her brother left home to go train with Uncle Luke in the ways of the Jedi, (Y/F/N) often sought out company in the friendship she gained with Poe. His piloting parents were good friends with (Y/F/N)'s parents and uncle, but even more than that, the two teenagers got along so well that it seemed as though a quest of romance would be pursued among both of them.

Eventually, Poe and (Y/F/N) confessed their love for each other after the former had returned from a mission. It was a difficult one, a mission in which (Y/F/N) quickly lost communication with Poe when his ship was shot at from behind. The poor girl was worried sick that Poe had been shot down and killed in action until she saw him exiting his X-wing. He was covered in black soot, tripping over his own two feet, covered in a few bruises and battle scars, and coughing up a storm, but he was alright overall. At once, (Y/F/N) sprinted outside as she tried to search in frustrated vain for her friend until she collided chest to chest with someone. Almost immediately, (Y/F/N) began to fight back as she believed that she was under attack until the male figure grabbed her shoulders and asked, "(Y/F/N)? Are you okay? What's wrong?" This question only seemed to provoke the young woman as she pulled away to punch Poe angrily in the arms and chest as she began to screech at the top of her lungs like a banshee, "Poe, you nerf herder! What do you think is wrong?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you had died at any minute! I thought it was you when your communication went out!"

"I'm so sorry...But I'm okay now. It's alright, (Y/N/N)." Poe soothed with his hands running through (Y/F/N)'s dark, silky hair as his voice tried to pacify her. However, the young woman was still hysterical as she hugged Poe tightly around the waist again as she began to cry and clutch to his orange uniform, "I was so worried you were shot down and killed in action! Darn you!" After seeing the state he had put his best friend in, Poe wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could to keep her from crying anymore. He was practically almost crushing her with his embrace, but he couldn't help it because he was all about physical contact and he needed the hug just as much as she did. But more than anything, Poe hated to see anyone cry, but (Y/F/N) more so because she was such a wonderful woman and she looked so much better when she was happy.

In a conscientious effort to pacify her tears, Poe pulled away momentarily to make the young woman happy again as he cupped her small face in his large, callused hands. Years of tinkering away at engines and shooting blasters were evident in Poe's gentle touch as he thumbed (Y/F/N)'s tears away from her eyes as they fell in tiny droplets while the girl gripped his hand tightly to keep it on her face. Then, Poe looked into (Y/F/N)'s (E/C) orbs with his own chocolate ones before he admitted, "(Y/F/N) Solo...I think...No, I am in love you."

At first, (Y/F/N) was in doubt as she blinked her widened eyes several times in confusion before she asked in a stutter, "W...What?...You...You love me?"

"Yes, I love you so much and I'm so sorry I made you cry because you were worried about me." Poe admitted as he nodded while trying to force a smile through the tears of joy that threatened to spill out of his eyes before he hugged (Y/F/N) again to show her that he was being serious. After realizing that the man wasn't lying to her, (Y/F/N) connected her fingers into his dark curls as she pulled him closer before she planted a lingering, passionate kiss on his lips. Poe's eyes widened as soon as soft lips were firmly planted on his more chapped ones, but soon, even he had to relax into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around (Y/F/N)'s waist and pulled her closer to his chest while her hands lazily ran though his hair.

Walking down the path to the landing strip, Leia caught sight of her daughter kissing her best pilot by his X-wing while she gazed lovingly at the young couple. With a smirk and a shake of her head, Leia came up from behind the couple before BB-8 began to beep wildly as his multitudinous lights began to flash on and off. Rolling around in a circle around the two Resistance members, BB-8 began to sing in his droid language as (Y/F/N) translated it to mean, 'Poe and (Y/F/N), sitting in an X-wing. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then Poe is pushing the baby carriage. And that's not all! And that's not all, because a new member will join the Resistance!'

At once, Poe, Leia, and (Y/F/N) began to giggle loudly as the mother/Resistance general smiled lightly at her daughter and favorite pilot before she hugged both of them. Then, with a kiss to each of their foreheads, Leia grinned again before she admitted, "It's nice to see someone takes care of my daughter besides her father and brother...Poe, can I trust you if anything happens, that you'll protect my daughter?"

"Of course, General Organa. I promise, nothing will happen to (Y/F/N). You have my word." Poe nodded as he continued to hug his beloved before the General nodded and walked away while calling over her shoulder, "Well then, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Then, giving a wink to her daughter and maybe future son-in-law, Leia went to attend to some war matters while (Y/F/N) linked Poe's arm around her neck while she suggested, "Come on. Let's get those wounds cleaned up and get you some food and rest."

"Yes, Ma'am, Commander." Poe remarked as he saluted the young woman with her formal military title before they walked off together to bask in the glory of the battle victory but also of Poe's safe return home and the bond of love that had been struck on this day.

However, despite this happy relationship, (Y/F/N) managed to keep it a secret because Ben would never let it go until Poe 'proved' his worth to him to show he was 'worthy' of dating the young woman. Leia supported the relationship one hundred percent because she was a woman who believed her daughter should have a man to love and respect her, and Poe was that man in her opinion. But Ben would literally hound Poe with questions and fear tactics to make sure he really loved (Y/F/N). Despite keeping it a secret, Han managed to find out about the 'hots' that Poe had for (Y/N), and even though he teased his daughter for having a boyfriend, he was just as supportive as Leia because Poe definitely knew everything there was to know about flying a spacecraft, he loved (Y/F/N), and Poe was the son of two people that he, Luke, and Leia trusted several times with their lives against the Galactic Empire.

Eventually, (Y/F/N) Solo wished to go out into the field as a military member of the Resistance and not just a commanding officer of thousands of soldiers. She wanted to see what it was like rather than listen to her comrades getting shot down or not seeing the horrors of the war for herself, but on a first-hand basis so she could maybe use whatever Force sensitivity she had to make a difference. Overall, she was a wonderful addition to the multitudinous fleet because of the training she received from her father and boyfriend, and she was an expert sharpshooter because of the teachings of the warrior she had for a mother. She excelled better in the field than back on base and even though the horrors of war gave her nightmares whenever she watched a comrade die in front of her or saw how brutal the First Order really was, she was still a great soldier as she fought alongside her beloved pilot of the Resistance.

It just so happened that Poe and (Y/F/N) had been paired up on a solo mission, something that rarely happened unless it was with the rest of the fleet. However, this mission was of the utmost importance because Luke Skywalker had disappeared from the face of the Galaxy and there was someone in Tuanul on the planet of Jakku named Lor San Tekka who could reveal the Jedi's location. With BB-8 in tow, Dameron and (Y/F/N) were deployed to retrieve the memory chip that contained a piece of a map to Luke Skywalker. And so far, it seemed that the mission was running smoothly as the two dating partners retrieved the item from the elderly man who just happened to be an old friend of Luke and Leia's. The mission seemed over, easy peasy...

WRONG!!! Hearing a fleet overhead from the distance, BB-8 began to beep and roll around violently to get his master's attention as (Y/F/N) came close to her metallic friend. Kneeling down to the droid's level, the daughter of the princess and the smuggler began to listen to the mechanized being as she asked, "BB-8, what is it, buddy?" BB-8 only repeated his warnings as he rolled around and beeped again before (Y/F/N) could feel something in the Force. At once, sensing a very strong presence of darkness nearby, (Y/F/N) felt a sharp stabbing in her cranium as she cried out in anguish. Then, the poor young woman clutched her forehead and tried to balance herself up on the floor of the desert hut, but she only succeeded in almost passing out until Poe ran to her aid. Sitting her down on a cushioned chair and propping her head back up so she wouldn't get vertigo, Poe slightly shook his girlfriend to get her attention before he asked, "(Y/N/N), what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I...I'm fine. I could just feel something in the Force." (Y/F/N) replied as she squinted her eyes shut to rid herself of the pain in her skull before she shooed Poe away so she could get up out of the chair to stand on her feet again. Once she was back to normal, Poe heard a noise outside as he and Lor San Tekka saw an entire fleet from the First Order entering Jakku as everyone in the hut gasped in shock. The enemy was here and they would most likely go after the chip that could lead them to Luke!

Thinking quickly, Poe, BB-8, and (Y/F/N) tried to help Lor San Tekka get as many unarmed civilian villagers out of the way as possible so they would be unharmed before the trio raced to get to their X-wing. However, troops from the First Order began to send forth a barrage of shots at the trio as Poe grabbed the back of (Y/F/N)'s head, shoving her down so she wouldn't be pelted by enemy fire while he ducked to avoid being shot too. In the meanwhile, BB-8 began to beep wildly as he tried to get down too before he and his dating masters scurried on out of the damaged X-wing. It was no use! They would never get anywhere with a damaged ship and they had to make sure that the First Order didn't get that map.

Devising a plan on the fly, Poe entrusted the map to BB-8 and told the droid to leave while he held off the enemy. Then, Poe turned to his beloved as he commanded, "You take him and go as far away from here as you can go. I'll cover you." However, (Y/F/N) just wouldn't listen as she pressed her lips tightly against Poe's without warning before she remarked, "I make orders, not take orders, Dameron. I'm staying here to help you. BB-8 will be fine." Knowing that they couldn't argue with the dark-haired wonder of the Galaxy, Poe and BB-8 gave their own nods of agreement before the droid rolled down the sand to freedom.

In the meanwhile, Poe and (Y/F/N) grabbed their long-distance blasters as more fleets from the First Order flew over their heads. At the same time, Stormtroopers in stunning white ran towards them and began to shoot with accuracy while the dating couple shot back. However, the two noticed from a distance that a man in all black with a thick mask on was gathering all the villagers into the middle of the square with every Stormtrooper aiming their blasters at them. They also saw Lor San Tekka being led into the center of the square as he taunted the man in black, better known as the infamous Kylo Ren, before he was slain with an erratic red lightsaber.

In response to watching the old man be killed, Poe hopped over the gray boulder in anger as he took a shot from behind at Kylo. However, the man only froze the bright blast and even Poe with a strong use of the Force before two of his Stormtroopers whacked the pilot in the gut and knocked him to the ground. Upon seeing her beloved being hurt, (Y/F/N) recklessly took a brave stand against Kylo Ren as she shot her own blaster at him, managing to nick him in the upper bicep. However, Kylo managed to do the same thing he did to Poe to her before he sauntered over to her himself. Circling around her lithe body, Kylo seemed to have a spark of recognition for the young woman as he requested that his Stormtroopers not harm her before he requested that Poe be brought forward. After sarcastically speaking with Kylo, Poe and (Y/F/N) were taken aboard the ship as prisoners of war while everyone else in the village was slaughtered ruthlessly by the Stormtroopers. As she watched each blaster meet a person's flesh, (Y/F/N)'s eyes widened as tears poured down her face and she turned her gaze away to prevent the bloodshed from etching a memory into her mind. Poe wanted nothing else except to comfort the love of his life, but since he was restrained, he could so no such thing as he was forced to watch his 'smuggler princess' cry.

Once aboard a First Order spacecraft, Poe and (Y/F/N) were taken to an interrogation chamber as they were secured in place. While Poe was beaten up relentlessly without pause until he was red, black, and blue all over, Kylo requested that no harm come to (Y/F/N) unless a First Order employee wanted to be on the receiving end of Kylo's anger and his lightsaber. This still didn't stop (Y/F/N) from screaming and struggling against her bonds to get to the love of her life as she watched him get punched and kicked over and over again. Eventually, the Stormtroopers couldn't get any information from Poe, so they eventually left while (Y/F/N) called out to her boyfriend.

Just the sound of her voice alone gave Poe the strength to recover from his tortuous beating as he lifted his head to meet her gaze. Even though he was covered in cuts and black eyes all over his face, he was still just as handsome as (Y/F/N) remembered him back then and even now. Nevertheless, the sights before (Y/F/N) broke her heart as she tried hard not to cry but found herself unable to as Poe called out, "(Y/N/N)...(Y/F/N), please don't cry, doll. It's gonna be okay; I'm okay. We're all okay...We're gonna get out of here, I promise."

"Babe, I just...It kills me to watch you get hurt."

"I know, but it's just a scratch. It'd hurt me worse if you got hurt too...But always know that I love you."

"I love you too, Fly Boy." (Y/F/N) answered back with a grin before a Stormtrooper grabbed her up and dragged her out of the room. Kicking and screaming, (Y/F/N) wanted to be near her lover as she tried to break from the enemy's death grip to be near Poe, but the Stormtrooper kept digging his rough nails into her biceps with enough pressure to leave a bruise as he dragged her out of the interrogation chamber and to Kylo Ren's chambers.

Once she was pushed inside, the Stormtrooper left the room as the door slid shut, leaving (Y/F/N) in the pitch black darkness. Not knowing a hallucination from her hand in front of her face, (Y/F/N) tried to use the Force to navigate her way through until a familiar figure could be detected near her. Once she locked onto the figure, (Y/F/N) charged at them as she screeched and punched her fists erratically at them while letting a few curses she learned from Poe and her father string together into one sentence. However, the male figure only proceeded to grab her wrists and pin them down at her sides before he spoke under the deep voice emitted from his mask, "Whoa, you wouldn't hit your own relative, would you?"

"Relative? What the heck are you talking about?! Who the heck are you?!" (Y/F/N) questioned in doubt as she exchanged a skeptical gaze with the male figure with squinted eyes before a hiss escaped in the room. Then, clicking a few of the lights on, the figure removed his mask as he shook his hair out before a face so familiar to (Y/F/N) planted a seed of memory into her ever-growing mind.

Kylo Ren, one of the most feared users of the Dark Side of the Force and an infamous commander for the First Order who was known for slaughtering thousands of people, the same man who took her and Poe captive, was the the same exact man who she grew up with! But even more than that, Kylo was her older brother, Ben Solo!

With a gasp of shock and a hand clasped around her lips, (Y/F/N) shook her head back and forth in disbelief before she tried to deny the truth. She really couldn't believe that the man before her really was her brother, but it really was as she realized, "Oh my Force...Benny, is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me, (Y/N/N)." Kylo Ren/Ben Solo replied softly as he opened out his lean, lanky arms to his little sister before she whole-heartily accepted the embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her older brother. Being a dwarf in comparison to her giant of a brother, (Y/F/N) was easily reaching the height of both of Kylo's thick pectorals. Pressing his nose against (Y/F/N)'s darkened hair, Kylo began to press his chapped lips against her temple as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her shoulders.

But as soon as he did so, the older man could sense the inner thoughts of his little sister as a sort of anger developed towards the person he saw in (Y/F/N)'s mind. He wasn't angry at his sister, per sé, but he WAS angry at the man he kept seeing inside her thoughts. Right away, Kylo pulled away from (Y/F/N) as he still held her shoulders before he interrogated her with narrowed eyes, "(Y/F/N)...I keep seeing a man in your head. The same exact man who just happens to be sitting in the interrogation chamber...Little sis, who is he and how is he so close to you?"

"Ben..." (Y/F/N) replied as she held her brother's hands in her own smaller palms before she began to explain to her brother about her dating relationship with Poe. Taking a deep inhale of oxygen into her lungs, (Y/F/N) looked into the chocolate orbs that belonged to Ben with her own (E/C) eyes before she spoke again, "Ben, I've been seeing a man who loves me for me and who deeply cares deeply for me and our parents...The man in the interrogation chamber is named Poe and he's been my boyfriend for many years...I know you're always afraid to lose me to another man and that you want any guy who falls in love with me to prove themselves to you. But, if you just give him a chance, you'll like him."

"No."

"He's really-" (Y/F/N) began to explain before her eyes widened while she looked at her older brother in disbelief to make sure that she had heard him right, "No?...What do you mean no? Ben, it's my life and-"

"He is Resistance scum and he will hurt you."

"Well, then if he's Resistance scum, then what are our parents?! What am I?!"

"You should be on my side, not his."

"You may be my brother but you kill people! And you don't even know him!"

"Know him?! I don't have to know him! He's just like the other members of the Resistance! Stubborn, brutal, willing to do anything for their cause-"

"But, Brother, I love him!" (Y/F/N) shouted at the top of her lungs in Kylo's face before she quickly realized what she had just said as she clasped her outstretched palm over her mouth. With widened eyes, both siblings looked at each other in disbelief before Kylo gasped at his sister as his baritone accents echoed in the room, "Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't care, Ben! I love him and he loves me! Can't that just be enough for you?!"

"So help me, (Y/F/N) Solo! I think I have been reasonable when it comes to you and your love life! But now, this is ridiculous!" Kylo replied as he ignited his lightsaber to make the red gleam fill the room. Once its erratic beams started to spread around his hand, Kylo death-glared his little sister as he started to make her afraid with his unpredictable temper before he hissed, "And if I have to scare you to keep you away from him, then so be with it!"

Standing silently in her own corner with her eyes closed, (Y/F/N) tried not to get hit by the cutting strokes of the lightsaber while Kylo began to damage the room until he had his fair share of exhibiting the full extent of his temper tantrum. After he had finished, (Y/F/N) refused to back down from her older brother even though she just wanted to tremble in fear from his behavior before she just stared into his eyes and threatened, "You are my brother and you always will be. No matter what you do, I love you and I always will...But if you hurt our family or my boyfriend, I will make you pay, and if you know me as well as you think you do, then you know I'm not a force to be underestimated. We can't keep doing this anymore and it kills us to watch you struggle with yourself...But please...Just come with us. The Resistance will forgive you if you come with Poe and I. We can plead on your behalf, but you have to come with us."

"I'm sorry, (Y/N/N)...but I can't...I can't go with you and I can't let you be with this man." Kylo responded as he stared sadly into his sister's eyes before (Y/F/N) sighed deeply with a somber expression lining her youthful face, "Well, then, Ben...I guess this has been a good conversation...Now, I guess you'll take me back to the interrogation chamber, right?"

"I guess..." Kylo answered sadly as he nodded his head before two Stormtroopers came to grab up (Y/F/N) and drag her back to the interrogation chamber to be with her best pilot in the Resistance. At once, the two siblings exchanged a sad look with each other because even though they still loved each other and didn't want to mean any harm to each other. But because they were on two opposite sides of the fence that was the war between the Resistance and the First Order, they were forced to be pitted against each other whether they liked it or not.

Once she was back in the interrogation chamber, (Y/F/N) was strapped back down as Poe gazed upon his beloved before he noticed something was off about her. Normally, she'd be asking if he was alright after they had been separated. But right now, she was looking down at the floor with complete silence stifling any secrets that begged to leave her throat as tears began to fill her eyes. At once, Poe lifted up his head even though he ached all over while he interrogated his girlfriend, "(Y/F/N), what's the matter? Did Kylo hurt you?"

"No..." (Y/F/N) shook her head in disagreement as she lifted her head back up to meet Poe's gaze as she admitted, "I've hurt him...He doesn't approve of us and I think...I think I've broken his heart..."

"But why would it matter if he approved of us being together or not?"

"It's because...Well...I-I once told you that I had an older brother named Ben who left to go train with our Uncle Luke." (Y/F/N) explained before she continued with her statement, trying hard not to make her voice crack from all the emotion, "Well, Kylo and Ben just happen to be one of the same..." Almost immediately, Poe understood what kind of situation he had been thrust into when he started to date (Y/F/N). But just because the infamous Kylo Ren just coincidently ended up being (Y/F/N)'s older brother, it didn't mean that Poe loved the young woman any less because of it.

This was exactly why Poe lifted his head up more to speak to (Y/F/N) as he admitted, "(Y/F/N), I still love you no matter who your family is or what they think...I didn't fall in love with you because of your last name; I fell in love with the girl behind the name."

"Poe..."

"I mean what I say...every single word...We're going to get out of here and get back to the base. If not both of us, then definitely you. I promised your parents that I'd protect you, and if I have to prove it to your brother or them, then so be it." Poe answered as he gave his signature grin, even with a swollen, busted lip dripping with blood, while (Y/F/N) began to cry tears of joy. At once, the dark-haired woman smiled back at her boyfriend as she replied, "If I could reach over there and kiss you now, I would...But thanks, honey. I just hope we can both get out of here."

No sooner had the young woman said that did Kylo Ren renter the room to find out more about the memory chip that could pave the way to Luke Skywalker as he interrogated Poe, totally disregarding the presence of his sister. He figured that she would know information, but he didn't dare question her because he didn't want to hurt her. But to prove her boyfriend's worth, he tested him for information. What a formidable opponent he had in Poe Dameron! The curly-haired pilot refused to give up anything in regards to his special BB unit. However, even a strong-willed mortal could be defeated by the pressures of the Force invading one's head as Poe caved in and revealed all.

Despite this bit of news given to the enemy on a silver platter, a single Stormtrooper by the name of FN-2187 managed to help Poe and (Y/F/N) escape their confinement as they hijacked a TIE Fighter and prepared to move out. At once, the forces of the First Order tried in vain to shoot down the ship even though Kylo kept praying that the TIE Fighter would get away safely so that his little sister would be unharmed. However, after a few minutes of struggle, the ship managed to land on Jakku as the occupants of the spacecraft met the barren sand below them with a bone-shattering crash.

In that moment, Kylo felt like he almost had a fit of vertigo as his bond with his sister suddenly began to get weaker, almost as if she was hurt or even dying from injuries sustained from the crash. Kylo felt that this was all of his fault; he had been the death of his little sister and he had rejected her chance at a normal life with a man who was willing to do whatever it took to protect her. Kylo could still feel her alive but only just barely. He was worried that she was hurt and needed him but he couldn't do anything about it because his loyalties were to Snoke and the First Order. But, he just hoped that Poe would save her from her deadly fate and bring her back to him, so he could formally apologize for his tantrum towards her confession of love and give his proper blessing to the longtime dating couple. But as of yet, he just really didn't know what to think or do until he was for certain that (Y/F/N). And in Kylo's mind, he just prayed with all of his heart that she was alright. (Y/F/N) Solo was the last bit of light that Kylo Ren, formally Ben Solo, had in this world, and if he lost her, then he was really beyond all hope. She was the reason he even felt like getting up out of bed and going about his day like a loyal commander to the enemy. Without her, he was nothing, and without her, he would be lost in a perpetual darkness that he'd never be able to escape from. But for now, Kylo could just hope and pray for his sister's survival. His very struggle with light and darkness depended upon it, and the love that Poe and (Y/F/N) shared for each other depended on the young woman's survival too. This was definitely a challenge that could not be lost, but won to create positive outcomes for all the players of the game.


	16. Finn X Fem! Reader - Soulmates in a College Gym (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:  
> Anonymous   
> Prompt 38 ("You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes.") with Cassian or Poe or Finn? Can it be a soulmate AU, like the kind with the countdown timer thing on their wrists? Can you make the guy faint lol and the reader be the one to catch them?
> 
> Author's Note:  
> @sakuraaeris1497  
> I hope you enjoy this since there was a delay to write this, I'm using Finn for this request, and it's also a modern AU as well. If anyone else who may or may not follow my blog wants another sentence prompt, I will do any number except for numbers 21, 38, 23, 35, 1, 4, 49, 6, 17, 22, 40, 50, 41, 26, 5, and 34 since I don't repeat numbered prompts until I run out of numbers from the list and have to recycle them. The following prompt list link is here http://sakuraaeris1497.tumblr.com/post/155317490368/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you.

For as long as you could remember, you've always known about soulmates. Everyone had one given to them and a magic timer on the wrist always led you to your beloved. It took seventeen years for your parents to meet and they had been happily married for thirty years. Now it was your turn...eventually. From the time you knew what true love was to now, you had watched many of your friends and single family members find their soulmates while you were still left alone. Your mother once told you that the timer wouldn't start counting down until your soulmate found you because it was said that you don't find love but love finds you when you least expect it. However, you believed that true love and soulmates were all just a crock to get people to spend money on chocolate, gifts, jewelry, and flowers and match up with people they didn't love or didn't even choose to marry because they couldn't find their soulmate. After confessing your crushes on three men who you thought could be your soulmates, you saw the true colors as they turned out to be a greedy narcissist, an emotionless zombie, and a guy who seemed to forget the concept of keeping in contact and respecting your feelings after promising to be your boyfriend and keep in contact, respectively in that order.

Therefore, after taking online quizzes to see if you were even compatible with love and crying yourself to sleep as you thought you weren't good enough or that it was YOU who was the problem in the relationship and NOT the guy, you decided not to really give a crap. You just went forward with your life since you had college to worry about with grades to make and subjects to learn. Plus, you also had fandoms to keep track of and friends to hang out with. If love hadn't found you by now in your early college years, then you figured it would never find you, even if your mother said it would find you when you would least expect it. So why worry about it and ponder about it until it consumed your entire life? News flash, you weren't going to because that wasn't a top priority with you!

At the same time you were spending time with your best friend at college, (best friend's name), binge-watching Netflix, and being obsessed with your variety of fandoms, you were also doing good in your classes. So life was treating you well. However, there was always that lingering thought in your mind that love would never find you and that you didn't care about love. Gosh, you felt like Regina Mills on Once Upon a Time when she gave up on true love after losing Daniel and becoming the Evil Queen. You loved her character so much because she grew and changed with every season, but she also knew what it was like to fall in love and get hurt by it, so she just gave up all hope on it because all love did was break her heart, just as love had done to you three times in the past. But since you could relate, you decided to follow her philosophy and forget about love unless it involved people you really cared about like your parents or your friends, in-person or on Tumblr.

One day, you were just going to the gym with your best friend, minding your own business, when you noticed your arm glowing red. All of a sudden, a red timer appeared on your wrist as it started to count down from fifteen minutes. You thought this was very weird considering your wrist had never done this before until now, and here you were a college student who had given up on love before it even began. It was so peculiar that even (your best friend's name) noticed as she gasped, "Your wrist has never done that before! Does this mean that maybe your soulmate is here on campus?"

"I don't know...Maybe the wrist timer is off somehow. There's no way; if love really cared for me, it would've helped me find love years ago. But it failed me." You shrugged, still in doubt that the timer was correct as it read exactly ten minutes, before (your best friend's name) shook her head with a hopeful smile as she patted your shoulder, "(your name), a wrist timer for a soulmate never lies. I may not have a soulmate yet, but I think that your soulmate is here on campus, so I would have hope if you can, hon."

"Yeah, sure, whatever...Let's just get to the gym and on one of the stationary bikes before they get crowded." You suggested as you and your friend walked to the gym and tested your fingerprints on the keypads so you could enter through the turntables. Then, you two put your things in a temporary locker and grabbed your phone and earbuds before finding two stationary bikes in front of the hanging TV's on the wall. Putting her phone on YouTube episodes of Markplier, your friend began her workout as you put on Netflix and went to Season Four of Bob's Burgers before starting your workout.

However, even with one earbud blaring in your left ear, you were still startled as a deep male voice interrupted you a few minutes into your workout to ask you, "Excuse me, Miss, but is this stationary bike taken?"

"No, you're good." You answered with a shake of your head and a small shrug of your shoulders as you readjusted your left earbud so you could continue binge-watching Netflix while you were on a stationary bike. In the meantime, the man sat down on the stationary bike to your right and plugged in his own phone to his earbuds, leaving his left bud out. Feeling like you should introduce yourself to be polite, you smiled warmly as you greeted, "Hi, I'm (your first name) but most people just call me (your nickname, if you have one)."

"I'm Finn." The dark-skinned man answered you with a shy smile before returning to his workout again. Then, you managed to sneak a small glance out of the corner of your eye over at Finn when you thought he wasn't looking. Honestly, in all actuality, you thought that Finn was very attractive with his dark hair, skin, and eyes. But he also had strong, defined features in both his body and face that just made you blush inwardly as you found yourself staring at him. Sure, you had seen many fictional men and attractive actors in your life, but you never really stared at men in your everyday life until the attractive Finn came along. With your constant staring though came a moment when you managed to glance at Finn's phone as you noticed he was watching Bob's Burgers on Netflix as well. Therefore, you decided to engage him in some conversation while you both were working out as you asked him, "So, you like Bob's Burgers too? What season are you on?"

"Season four. And you?" Finn answered as he peddled on the stationary bike before you answered with sparkling eyes that were as wide as dinner plates and a joyful tone of voice, "I'm on season four as well! I'm on episode eight!"

"Me too!" Finn responded with his own smile and cheerful voice while you asked him, "So, what are you majoring in?"

"Acting. And you?"

"(favorite college major or subject)." You responded back as you found your eyes staring at the countdown on your wrist. All of a sudden, you noticed that yours was down to zero now as you wondered where your soulmate was or who they were. It was so obvious that even Finn noticed as he asked you, "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Besides, if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't want to bore you with my personal problems." You shrugged as you tried to forget about your soulmate timer and went back to your workout before Finn noticed what you were staring at as he admitted, "If it's about your soulmate timer, I understand perfectly. Mine didn't count down for years until just fifteen minutes ago." However, you weren't really paying much attention as you went back to your workout so you wouldn't start crying over the love that never found you right there in the gym while Bob's Burgers blasted in your ear. Seeing that you weren't paying much attention, Finn sighed a little and went back to his workout too as he listened to Bob's Burgers on his phone while he peddled his bike.

It made no sense to him! For over eighteen years, love passed him by and never made an effort to create a countdown on his wrist until this very day. Maybe Finn kind of expected some kind of grand reveal with cameras and red curtains as to who his soulmate was, whoever he or she was. But that's not what he was getting at all! Instead, he was confronted with a situation that made him feel like his timer was all wrong even though wrist timers for a soulmate were NEVER wrong. At the same time, you started to think about what Finn had said when you were half-listening and half-not listening due to your own flurry of various emotions. Here you were over the age of eighteen and your timer had not started to count down either until just today too. That's when you started to think about what Finn had said as you remembered that he said that his timer didn't start to count down until fifteen minutes before nine o' clock in the morning. But then...that couldn't be possible! It just couldn't be! The only way his timer and yours could match was if you were...But wait a minute! Love had passed both of you by without a second thought until you two both decided to give up. So would it start counting down now of all times? It didn't make a whole lot of sense...UNLESS, you and Finn were soulmates! That was the only theory that made any frigging sense! You two just had to be since your timers matched.

That's when you heard Finn packing up his stuff as he cleaned the stationary bike with a Clorox wipe and started to head off towards the showers in the boy's locker room. At the same time, you got off your stationary bike and wiped it down with a Clorox wipe as you ran after Finn to speak with him before you called out, "Hey, wait! Finn!"

You just had to know! You had to find out if he was your soulmate since you had waited for so frigging long! Therefore, your feet began to move faster than they had ever gone before as you practically sprinted to Finn in the gym before he could reach the boy's locker room while you asked, 'Finn? Finn, can I please talk with you?"

At once, the attractive African-American male paused in his stroll to the men's locker room as he turned around to you before he responded shyly, "Yes?'

"I...umm...I...About my soulmate timer, umm..." You managed to stutter as you tried to secure your words and control your speech so you could properly form at least one sentence before you spoke again, "I thought love passed me by while all my loved ones found their soulmates quickly, so I just gave up on it altogether. But I realize now that I was wrong because love did find me when I least expected it, and I was just too blind to see that until it started counting down today fifteen minutes before nine this morning...Just like yours as you said..."

Upon hearing that, Finn started to connect the dots as he looked at you closely with chocolate eyes while you stared at him with your own (eye color) orbs. At once, Finn started to feel a little light-headed as he found himself leaning back and forth before his legs gave out. At once, you slid forward to the floor to catch the young man as you cradled him in your arms close to your bosom. At once, a pink light began to glow on your wrist while a blue light began to glow on his wrist before a white light replaced the glows of pink and blue. At once, a symbol of two hearts interconnected appeared on both your wrist and Finn's.

This was just the sign that God could've given you that you and Finn both needed right now! According to your mom's stories about soulmates, it was legend that when two soulmates touched wrists, their arms would glow pink for girls and blue for boys before both colors would glow bright white and leave behind the mark of two interconnected hearts on the wrists that originally had the red glowing countdown. Once the interconnected hearts were on someone's wrist, it meant that they had found their soulmate for life. Even if someone's soulmate had left them voluntarily or had died, the mark would still remain from the day it was obtained until the day the person who received it died.

Therefore, you started to feel butterflies in your stomach as tears of joy pricked your eyes slightly while you still continued to cradle Finn in your arms. At the same time, Finn started to come to as his eyes blinked several times to adjust to the light and the current circumstances before he whispered, "Unhh...(Your first name)...W-What happened to me? And why're you crying?"

"Never mind my crying...As for what happened to you, you just fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes." You joked as you used your sleeve to wipe your eyes before you smiled at Finn while he looked down at his wrist. Noticing the mark of finally finding a soulmate embedded into both his flesh and yours, Finn started to smile as he asked, "So, does this mean we're-"

"Soulmates? Yes, yes, it does..." You answered with your own smile as Finn started to get up, holding the hand that contained your "found soulmate" mark the whole time, before he looked you in the eyes. Then, pressing a kiss against your forehead, Finn continued to smile at you as he suggested, "Well, I know I have to shower and get to Biology Lab. But if you wanna get some lunch or coffee later-"

"Of course, you name a time and place that works for both of us and I'm there." You nodded back without hesitation as you thumbed to the woman's locker room while you suggested, "I should probably shower too and get to Statistics."

"Yeah..." Finn replied as he thumbed to the men's locker room before he nodded with another smile, "Umm, see you later, (your first name)."

"See you later, Finn." You responded as you and your soulmate parted ways to take your showers and head off to class while your best friend kept winking and giving you thumbs-up across the room. At the same time, (your best friend's name) kept mouthing "Told you so" while you mouthed back "I know."

You thought love was a crock and it would never find you. You believed it passed you by or it would always hurt you and never help you. Now, instead of being jealous when you would see soulmates kissing or holding hands in public, you would love the view because now you had a soulmate. No more crying yourself to sleep thinking you weren't good enough or taking online quizzes to see if love was still in your future. Now you had a soulmate in college to call your very own, and his name was Finn. He was also like you, believing that love was not for him. But now you were his soulmate and you two were never gonna let each other go. And all by deciding to go to the gym with your best friend did you find Finn. They say everything happens for a reason, and this reason was the best one you and Finn could ever ask for.


	17. Jyn Erso X Best Friend! Fem! Reader - Run Away with Me (Stormtrooper AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Greetings everyone, this is Sakuraaeris here. I am so pleased to have finished this request for northernlion196 on Wattpad after many months and I hope they enjoy it. 
> 
> So now, here it is, a Star Wars request featuring Stormtrooper! Jyn Erso and her best friend, Stormtrooper! Best Friend! Female Reader. Please enjoy, everyone. Comments and requests are always welcome.

(Stormtrooper Number)...This was the only name and title you ever had in your life for as long as you could remember. Ever since Order 66 and the eradication of the Jedi, many people were joining the Stormtroopers, either voluntarily or by force. In your case, it was the latter. Come to think of it, you couldn't even remember the last time you had a real name or a family. That's why your only family at the time was one other Stormtrooper, a female whose past was tragic as her family was real until it was taken from her. Her mother was executed by a blaster shot for rebelling against the Empire and her father made weapons of mass planetary destruction for the Empire until he was discovered to be sabotaging the projects, resulting in his execution too. When your friend had been found, she was a teenager and a rebel who fought the Empire until she was captured and revealed to be Jyn Erso, daughter of Lyra and Galen Erso. It was only a matter of time before Krennic forced Jyn to be a Stormtrooper as punishment for her parents' supposed sins. So now, here you two were, best friends trapped to be Stormtroopers until salvation freed you both from your bonds or Death relieved you both from your duties. 

However, Jyn didn't want to wait so she came to you with a plan. It was late at night when you should be sleeping, but in classic Jyn fashion, she snuck out of her white mattress and shimmied her way across the room on tip-toes and crouching crawls before she made it to your mattress. Then, gripping her gentle hand onto your shoulder, Jyn shook you lightly and called out to you with every bit of seriousness in her tone, "Hey, (Stormtrooper Number) wake up." With a small snore coming from your lips, you sat up in bed as you stared at whoever woke you up before you recognized your best friend, "Jyn? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me. We need to talk." Jyn suggested as she beckoned you to come with her down the hall as her palm waved back and forth close to her chest. You were reluctant to follow because you were worried about yourself and Jyn getting in serious trouble with the lead Stormtrooper on base or even Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. However, Jyn was your best friend and she had never steered you wrong whenever she got you involved in something of hers. Therefore, between the Empire and Jyn, you knew you'd always trust Jyn.

Crouching and crawling on the ground as you tip-toed on the floor together, you and Jyn made it to a private area of the base as the brunette locked the door behind her before you asked her, "Jyn, what's going on?"

"I plan to get out of here and go as far away from here as possible, and I want you to come with me." Jyn explained as she looked at you with all seriousness and held your hands in hers before you asked her, "Are you serious?" 

"Yes, I am."

"Jyn, leaving the Empire will not be easy. You're gonna be killed if you get caught." You retorted fearfully for your friend's life as she shook her head and vowed, "Then I'll make sure that I don't get caught. Please come with me."

"But, the Empire-"

"The Empire doesn't give two craps about you because all Stormtroopers, us included, are expendable. Whenever they run out of soldiers, they just buy or make more; they certainly have the means and the funds to do so. That's why we need to leave as soon as possible or else we'll both die." 

"Jyn, I would love to go with you, but I'm scared. I can't." You trembled as Jyn countered with every bit of passion in her hushed tone, "When's the last time you made a decision for yourself or do you even remember? Wouldn't you like to make a choice and not be forced by someone else, just once? You gotta fight!"

"I fight to stay alive so I can see you again and that's enough fighting. But there's no hope. The Empire will always find us, my friend...So I have to refuse your offer, not because of duty, but because I don't want to watch the only friend I have die in front of me like I've watched many of our comrades perish." 

"Well, freedom is based on the principle that hope is alive and escape is possible. But if you don't want to come, then I stay. Whenever you go, I go, my friend." Jyn replied before she suggested, "We should get back to our beds before anyone notices that we've gone."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan." You nodded back as you and Jyn exchanged a gentle embrace together as you held each other tightly. You loved Jyn as a best friend, this was true, and she loved you as a best friend as well. That's why you knew you had to tell her no even though you knew she was right. There was a still a glimmer of hope and the chance that you two could escape the Empire successfully. But without a foolproof plan or expert knowledge of the probability of success, you two were stuck here on the base, that was, until a miracle occurred. 

Several months had passed since Jyn asked you to escape from the Empire with her and tragedy struck you both when you were to be shipped off to battle while Jyn was to stay behind. This made you afraid because you were going into combat again and from what you heard from others who were deploying with you, it sounded like a suicide mission. But Jyn was the most afraid for you because she didn't want to lose her best friend and she knew that if you went away, you'd never come back alive. 

Thinking quickly, you were woken up from your sleep by Jyn roughly shaking your shoulders one night before she pulled you from your mattress by your arm and yanked you down the winding mazes of hallways. Once you two were in private together, Jyn looked to you before she threw you a bag full of clothes, fake I.D.'s, money, and weapons enough for ten people to last them for a year and commanded, "Get dressed and do so quickly. We're leaving before you are deployed tomorrow morning." 

"What?" You asked in confusion partly because of drowsiness and partly because you didn't understand Jyn's intentions before she gritted her teeth and balled up her fists as she shook while her eyes stared at you, green but full of fear, "Don't argue with me. Just hurry and do as I say if you want to live and make your own choices from now on." 

"But why me? Why choose me?" You interrogated, trying to get to the bottom of why Jyn was helping you even though you figured you already knew the answer. Your theories were proven correct as Jyn looked at you with warm eyes like emeralds before she explained herself, "Because that's what best friends do; you don't leave your best friends behind to die, so I'm gonna take you with me. That's why we need to hurry and go. I've already secured transportation for us and I have two backpacks of things we'll need to hide out without being found. Now hurry up, let's go." 

"Jyn, thank you. You really do have a kind heart." You replied as you embraced your best friend tightly while she returned the tender gesture. Patting your head with her outstretched palm, she rested her nose in your (Hair Texture), (Hair Color) locks to commit your scent to memory as her fingers brushed through the (Hair Length) strands before she replied, "Thanks, (Stormtrooper Number)."

"(Name)...Please call me (Name). If I get to make my own choices now that I'm escaping the Empire with you, I would like to make a choice to give myself a name." You retorted sweetly as you looked to Jyn with sparkling (Eye Color) irises before she nodded in understanding with her own gentle smile,   
"Okay, (Name) it is. But we gotta hurry before the guards catch us." 

"Yes, Ma'am." You saluted jokingly as you immediately got dressed in the new clothes Jyn had stolen for you before you closed your backpack, secured it to your shoulders, and followed Jyn through the base. Sneaking quietly and slowly to the area where the TIE Fighters were being held before Jyn beckoned you to come to her as she whispered, "This way." Tip-toeing silently to where Jyn had snuck off to, you two hid behind a wall near the TIE Fighter before the brunette pointed to the door, "Go up the stairs and get into the shooting chamber. I may need you since you're our best sharp shooter." 

After giving you a small wink, you smiled at Jyn before you nodded, "Okay. Let's go." Then, climbing up the stairs while Jyn walked backwards behind you in order to ensure that you two weren't being followed or shot at, you both made it inside the ship as you turned everything on. Lights of many colors ranging from blue to green to red flashed as the engine hummed to life before you and Jyn grabbed the controls while your more-experienced, brunette best friend commanded you on what to do when you seemed unsure of the controls. With Jyn's expert knowledge of piloting all thanks to her family friend and father figure Saw Gerrera before Krennic had him executed and your fast thinking, you two made it out of the base safely and managed to find a small planet to hide out on. 

For a long time ever since you became a Stormtrooper against your will, you thought you would die a slave to the Empire who couldn't make choices of your own. But with the help of your best friend Jyn Erso, a former free woman turned Stormtrooper, you both managed to escape the Empire, alive and well. You both didn't know the road ahead and you didn't know if the Empire would catch up to you. But with Jyn, hope seemed to shimmer like diamonds and all things seemed possible. So it didn't matter if the Empire found you. You and Jyn both knew that were never going back to them again, so if you had to fight tooth and nail to escape or even take yourselves out of the equation altogether, you both would do it...but you two would do it together as best friends and escapees of the Empire.


End file.
